


Utopia - WIP

by missthingsplace



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Fantasy, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Rating: NC17, Romance, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:17:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 53
Words: 64,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1217368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately, just borrowing them for a while.<br/>Spoilers: Anything is fair game</p>
<p>When Ianto is sent a request that he, according to his fathers cannot be turned down he has no idea of how much his life is going to change.</p>
<p>A/N: Okay, this is further into the realms of fantasy than i have ever delved before and AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

Ianto sat on his bed, arms wrapped around his knees and sulked like a small child. He could hear his father yelling out to him to get ready, that they had a long journey ahead and for what seemed like to him the millionth time that it was the most important day of his life so far. His life so far. That was a joke. He was only twenty three years old and had yet to experience life, all he wanted was to be free to do the normal things young men his age did and …

“Ianto, you're not even dressed!” An exasperated voice said as the door to his room was pushed open. “Up now, or your father will have both your guts for garters!”

“I don't suppose there's any point of telling you one more time that I don't want this dad?” Ianto said, not moving an inch.

“Ianto,” his dad said softly, sitting down on the bed next to him. “when will you see that this is an honour, you were chosen for this and no-one else?”

“I didn't ask to be chosen,” Ianto grumbled back. “how would you like it if you suddenly found out you were going to be betrothed to a man you had never met? I want to marry someone I love, like you and father did.”

“You understand the enormity of this though?” His dad asked him. “The Queen is entering her golden years and there is no one to take her place when she passes ...”

“Yeah, yeah … I know!” Ianto butted in. “Only a female can rule the country and there are are none in the royal family to succeed her. All of her brothers only bore boys and they also only had sons of their own, except for one who's still single.”

“Yes, Captain Jack Harkness, the only single crowned prince and you were chosen out of the only three possible candidates to father the heir to the throne,” his dad continued, his eyes welling up. “you know just how precious girls are, there are only three in the whole country.”

“And I was chosen because I had a sister,” Ianto said quietly, pulling himself out of his sulk and wrapping his arms around his dad. “which means the chances of me fathering a girl are greater than most. I miss her too dad.”

“She would be so proud of you,” his dad said with a watery smile. “and I hear that his highness is rather good looking for his age. On top of that he was a Captain in the Queen's guards.”

“And that's another thing, he's more than twenty years older than me, what on earth will we have in common?” Ianto asked, brushing away the tear that slid down his dads face at the memory of his sister. “Also, the queen could still live on for years … and there's still a chance the other Princes could produce an heir to the throne?”

“You'll have something in common, I'm positive,” his dad replied, knowing this was hard for his son. “and I can understand them wanting to up the odds, to have a girl.”

“Dad … what if … what if I'm the one to get with child?” Ianto asked nervously. “I'm not ready for that, not yet. I'm far too young and ...”

“Then you talk to your husband and explain, I'm sure he'd be understanding.” his dad answered with a smile.

“Dad … I …” Ianto stuttered feeling embarrassed at what he was about to admit. “what if I don't please him?”

“In what way?” His dad asked curiously.

Ianto felt himself blushing deeper with each word as he replied quietly. “In bed … what if I'm … no good?”

“You've never …?” His father asked, a little surprised.

“Not exactly, I mean, I have fooled around,” Ianto answered, feeling like he wanted the bed he sat on to swallow him. “I'm not a kid, but … I've never ...”

“Then you must tell him this when you meet, before you are betrothed, I've heard that he is a good man,” his dad smiled. “he will take care of you. Now, are you going to get up and dressed? The Queens guards will be here to escort us to their kingdom soon.”

“Have you ever been there?” Ianto asked, releasing his dad from his embrace and sliding off the edge of the bed onto his feet.

“To Utopia? Yes, once and it's a beautiful country,” his dad smiled, remembering the lovely holiday his and Ianto's father had had there not long after they were betrothed themselves. “you'll love it.”

“But it's so far away from here, it could be a long time before I get to see you and father again,” Ianto said, trying one last argument.

“Your father and I will visit whenever we can and you know that both you and Prince Jack would be welcome here any time,” his dad grinned, getting up from the bed and heading towards the bedroom door. “now, get washed and dressed and be downstairs in twenty minutes, no later!”

Ianto stripped off the nightshirt he had slept in and walked naked to the large iron bath on the far side of his room that had been filled with hot water some time ago buy their loyal maid and dipped his fingers into it. The water had cooled somewhat but was still of a temperature that would be acceptable. Ianto stepped into it, one foot at a time and sank slowly into the warm water, taking a moment to relax before reaching for the soap and flannel set upon it's edge for his use.

Washing himself he took time to look over his own body, he knew it was well toned, hell all the sword fighting practice that his father had insisted upon had seen to that, but he also knew that it wasn't the most impressive in the land. Washing his chest he wondered if the soft, brown curly hairs that adorned it would be to the Princes liking, or if, like he had heard in some stories the Prince would want it to be clean shaven like his own?

Then his thoughts went further south, he had always thought that he was pretty well endowed, but could only go on the other – very few and mostly flaccid – cocks he had seen while using the river to bathe while they were out hunting and camping with other families and even fewer when he'd been a little intimate with other men. But what if it wasn't really? What of the Prince thought it to short or not thick enough?

“Stop it!” He told himself out loud. “You're just going to make yourself even more nervous!”

Ten minutes later he had extracted himself from the bath and had a dried himself with the rough towel, he dropped it on the floor and began to dress. First he pulled on the dark grey soft cotton trousers he favoured that clung to his behind but hung looser at the front, his fingers making short work of the buttons that fastened them. Next he donned the deep red silken shirt that he knew suited him, he had pondered that maybe he should dress in clothes that did not make him attractive but decided that if he was going through this then he should look his best.

Finally he slid his feet into leather sandals, tying the braids around his ankles and then straightening up to look at his reflection in the long, free standing mirror by one of the windows and ran his fingers through the brown curls of hair that hung fashionably long on his head.

“I'll do I guess,” Ianto said to himself and then left his room, not rushing to get downstairs but feeling ready to face whatever happened next. Hell, when they met the Prince might not like him, and that thought was what was keeping him going. 

“At last!” Ianto father exclaimed when he saw his son. “You look very handsome.”

“Flattery will get you nowhere,” Ianto told him. “Look, I'm only going through with this for you and dad, you know that don't you?”

“I know son, and it's an honour that you can't turn down,” his father said, putting an arm around his son's shoulders. “but if are so unhappy with this match that you cannot bear it, then your dad and I will do everything we can to get this betrothal annulled. We don't want you unhappy, you know that, don't you?”

“I do, thank you father,” Ianto smiled, letting him hug him tightly until they heard the sound of horses approaching the house.

“They're here,” Ianto's dad exclaimed, appearing at their sides. “are you ready? You've packed everything you might want or need?”

“Yep,” Ianto nodded, opening the front door. “Okay, lets get this over with.”

The sight before them was a little breathtaking, the full length of the drive to their manor house was lined with the Queens guards; they were all dressed in deep red Jackets and black trousers, each sat astride pure white horses and in front of the house four more horses of the same breed were harnessed to a large white coach that glistened in the sunlight.

“Good morning Sir, we are here to escort you and your family to our kingdom, Utopia” one of the guards said proudly, approaching them. “may I take your luggage?”

“Welcome and thank you,” Ianto's father said, taking charge and opening the door wide he indicated their luggage. “just those trunks there.”

The guard nodded and then beckoned two more guards to collect the trunks and stow then at the back of the carriage. Once they were loaded he opened the door of the carriage and waited for Ianto and his parents to step inside and settle in their seats before closing it again firmly and took his place at the front of the carriage and urged the horses to begin their journey.  
  
TBC


	2. Chapter 2

“How much longer is this going to take?” Ianto asked, growing tired of the passing countryside, which had consisted of thick forest on either side of the rough road for what seemed like mile after mile.

“Just a couple more hours son, the forest should give way to fields soon,” his father answered. “would you like more water?”

Ianto glanced at the leather pouch he was being offered and shook his head.

“Nope, what I'd really like is to stretch my legs and get some fresh air,” Ianto answered him, a little more harshly than intended as he stretched his back as much as he could in the confined space.

His dad slid open the small panel behind him and called out to the two Queens guards at the reins.

“Are we able to stop for a short while? To stretch our legs?” He asked them.

“It's not wise Sir, for there are wolves in those forests,” one of the guards replied, the other grunting in agreement.

“Surely they will not attack in daylight?” Ianto dad asked.

“It's not unheard of,” the guard told him.

“Five minutes and we won't stray away from the carriage?” He urged.

“Very well Sir,” the guard conceded, knowing the Queen wouldn't like her guests to be angry when they arrived.

The coach pulled to a stop and the three passengers exited from the door that was held open by one of the guards and stretched in the warm sunlight of the day.

“Are there really wolves in the forest?” Ianto asked, glancing around a little excitedly and wishing he'd worn his sword instead of packing it into his trunk for the journey.

“So the stories tell Sir,” the other guard answered him. “myself, I'd like to keep it that way; a rumour.”

Ianto smiled to himself and began to move down the rough track a little way, in the direction they had come from, looking deep into the thick forest, trying to spot any movement that might indicate there was a wolf stalking them.

“Ianto, that's far enough,” his father called out to him.

Ianto just raised a hand in acknowledgement and stopped for a moment before walking closer to the edge of the track and placing a hand on the trunk of one of the huge, old trees.

“Ianto, come away now,” his dad called out, concern in his voice for his sons well being.

“There's nothing there dad,” Ianto called back with a small chuckle, then went quiet when a rustling sound from somewhere nearby filled his ears. “Shhh!”

Ignoring the call of his parents and the guards alike Ianto inched his way past the tree and peered deeper into the gloom of the forest, the heavy foliage above blocking out most of the daylight and listened again. Another rustle in the undergrowth caught his attention and he knew it wasn't a wolf, if it had been it would have attached already. With the utmost patience Ianto stood as still as possible, his breathing silent and shallow for what seemed like an eternity when he was rewarded and a large Hare hopped out of the undergrowth and landed almost on his feet.

It looked up at him curiously and Ianto gave a loud laugh, sending it scurrying away back into the dense undergrowth and then he made his way back around the tree to the track and was amused to find both his parents and four guards with swords drawn ready to challenge anything that had dared to attack him.

“It was just a Hare,” he told them with a grin.

“But it could have been anything,” his father scolded. “what would it have looked like if we had turned up with you dead?”

“There wouldn't be any point turning up at all, surely?” Ianto asked with a smirk. “I can hardly marry Prince Jack and father an heir to the throne if I am dead, can I?”

“Don't be so damned cheeky,” his father ordered. “back into the carriage now, there will be no more stops until we reach our destination.”

“In a minute, I need to take a leak,” Ianto said, already fumbling with the buttons that fastened his trousers and moving back around the large tree.

“Oh for … just hurry up!” His father huffed and headed back towards the coach. “And listen out, just in case!”

Hidden behind the tree Ianto pulled his cock free from his trousers and let out a moan of satisfaction as he pissed into the forest undergrowth, relieving himself. This time another unseen movement made him nervous.

“That was no Hare,” he whispered to himself, tucking himself back into his trousers and fastening his trousers quickly.

A low growl filled his ears and he fled, racing out from behind the tree, past the two guards still standing on the track nearby and up to the carriage where his parents were sat inside waiting for him.

“Are you okay?” His dad asked.

“Fine,” Ianto said, dropping down onto the seat opposite his parents, trying his best to appear normal. “fine.”

“You seem a little … shaken?” His father said, concerned.

“Nope,” Ianto insisted. “we should get going.”

With that the sound of a loud howl from the forest filled their ears, they heard the guard bark orders at the men and seconds later the carriage was moving swiftly along the track again towards the Kingdom of Utopia.

“We're just entering the outskirts of the Kingdom,” Ianto father said, causing him to look up from the book he was reading and out of the carriage window.

The change of scenery was amazing, gone was the thick forest and in it's place were rolling meadows and fields of crops. In the distance he could see what must be the Royal palace, it stood tall and gleamed in the afternoon sunshine like the building was made from diamonds.

“It's beautiful,” Ianto said, a little more in awe that he'd have liked to admit. “it gleams so, is it made from diamonds?”

“No,” his dad smiled. “but the stone has a natural sparkle to it, that's what makes it glisten in the sunlight.”

“The Royal flag is flying at half mast, what does that mean?” Ianto asked, watching it wave in the wind as they neared.

“The Queen is not in residence,” his father informed him. “she must be away at this time.”

“Well, that's something I suppose,” Ianto sighed. “I won't have to meet her straight away. I've just had a thought, what if Prince Jack likes me but she deems me unsuitable?”

“Overall, it's her decision,” his dad told him. “if she doesn't like the look of you, no matter what Prince Jack thinks then this union won't happen.”

“The sooner she returns the better then,” Ianto huffed. “if it's up to her. I hope she takes one look at me and sends me away!”

“Now why would she do that? You are every inch a handsome young man,” his father told him. “and you are intelligent, what is there not to like?”

“I'm sure there could be something, hell, perhaps she hates men with curly hair?” Ianto asked hopefully making his fathers laugh as the coach came to a stop outside the castle gates.

“We're here,” Ianto dad smiled, the coach moving again, through the gates and up the impressive driveway. “there's no going back now.”

“Yeah,” Ianto grumbled, looking out at the huge castle, the coach coming to a halt once more.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Upon exiting the coach Ianto looked upwards at the huge arch that spanned the castle entrance where the name 'Torchwood' was calved deep into the stone, it was obvious that it was the name of the Castle but he had no idea what the connection was with the Royal family, their family name was Harkness. His thoughts were interrupted when a man wearing a long brown cape over a loose, ankle length tunic of blue with a fine white stripes and clinched in at the waist by a wide strip of leather approached them, a toothy smile upon his face.

“Good evening Sir's, I am the Castle elder. The Queen's personal Physician is my official title” he said, introducing himself. “you can refer to me as Doctor. I'm afraid the Queen has been called away, a dear friend of her has been taken ill and the Prince, Captain Jack has yet to return from hunting but please allow me to show you to your rooms.”

“That's a bit rude,” Ianto huffed to no-one in particular. “you'd think a Prince would make sure he was here to meet his future husband in person. Anyone would think he didn't care who he was going to be betrothed to!”

“I'm sure he intended to,” his father said, the three of them following the Doctor through the castle entrance. “when he arrives he will make an apology to you, positive.”

“Sure ...” Ianto began and then trailed off, lost for words at the ornate interior of the huge entrance all.

“Is the whole castle like this?” Ianto's dad asked in awe.

“It is indeed Sire,” the Doctor told them proudly. “the queen prides herself on keeping the castle in the best possible order.”

“She's doing a marvellous job, it must be hundreds of years old but looks like it was erected only a few years ago.” Ianto father put in, nodding.

“It's almost a thousand years old,” the Doctor told them. “the stone was chosen because it weathers well, a good choice by all accounts.”

“Do you think she will return soon?” Ianto asked, feeling a little agitated still over the Prince's absence.

“She is expected back by the eve of the betrothal,” the Doctor answered. “she would not miss her son's betrothal for anything.”

“And when exactly is that to be?” Ianto asked curiously. “the details have never been mentioned to me.”

“In seven sunsets,” the man told him smiling. “I myself will be performing the ceremony.”

“Seven sunsets?” Ianto huffed loudly. “I can't have more than a passing of one spanning arc to get to know the man I'm meant to be spending the rest of my life with?”

“It's traditional Sir,” the Doctor informed him. “all of the Princes have had betrothals this way.”

“What's wrong with joining together for love?” Ianto questioned him.

“It is deemed better to have a perfect match, than falling in love with someone unsuitable,” he replied.

“And to maximise the chances of bearing a girl,” Ianto muttered under his breath.

The Doctor stopping finally after many staircases and long hallways outside a large wooden door and turned to address Ianto's parents. “This would be the double chamber, for yourselves.”

The Doctor opened the door wide and followed them inside, Ianto trailing behind, his mind pondering on the lack of time between meeting Price Jack and their arranged betrothal.

“This is just fantastic, thank you,” Ianto father grinned, taking the hand of his betrothed in his own.

The chamber was at least twenty feet from floor to ceiling and at least twenty five feet square. The bed itself was huge, larger than they had ever seen before and covered in the most luxurious silks with dozens of pillows adorning it. The wooden floor was almost completely covered by a huge rug and heavy drapes hung at the modest windows all in a deep purple colour scheme. All enhanced by the gas lights burning in the corners of the large room.

“This is one of our finest guest chambers,” the Doctor told them. “your luggage should be delivered momentarily, I shall show Master Ianto to his own chamber, just down the corridor. Dinner will be served when the sun sets, I will send someone up to escort you to the great hall.”

“This is heaven,” Ianto's dad sighed, sitting down on the edge of the bed. “thank you.”

“How long until sunset?” Ianto father asked, moving to join his betrothed on the edge of the bed.

“About an hour Sire,” the Doctor said with a knowing smile, causing Ianto to roll his eyes at his parents.

“Plenty of time for us to … freshen up,” Ianto father stated. “thank you.”

“You are very welcome Sires,” the Elder told them and led Ianto from the room, closing the door firmly behind them and leading him towards another room on the opposite side of the hallway.

“Your bed chamber Sir,” the Doctor said, pushing the door open and Ianto gasped at the sight before him.

The room was much like that of his parents, dressed in red instead of purple, but like his own room at home he had his own bath, but it was much larger and deeper. There was also a door leading out to a balcony that looked out for miles, so far in fact that he believed he could actually see the edge of the kingdom of Utopia.

“The chamber pleases you?” The Elder asked him.

“It's perfect, thank you,” Ianto replied politely.

“Can I get you anything, Sir?” The Doctor enquired.

“No, I'm fine, thank you,” Ianto answered.

“Then I shall leave you in peace,” he told him. “Prince Jack should be back in time for dinner.”

Ianto nodded, waited for the man to leave and then made his way back onto the balcony. In the distance he could see two horse speeding fast in the direction of the castle, moving so that he was pressed against the stone wall of the balcony he watched them intently and when they came into view he knew instantly that the man on the chestnut mare to be Prince Jack.

The man sat tall in the saddle, his hair almost the same colour of that of his horse. He was dressed in dark grey riding trousers and a deep blue shirt and was laughing loudly at something his riding companion had obviously said. Ianto watched them until they were out of sight and then left the balcony to perch on the edge of his bed and ponder on whether he would have to wait until dinner to see his future partner.

Ianto's trunk was delivered to his room a few minutes later and left where he instructed, beside the huge cabinet he assumed must he for his clothes and after thanking the servants for delivering it he moved to it, threw back the lid and wondered if he was expected to change for dinner as he lifted out various items and tried to shake the creases out.

A loud knock on his door brought him out of his thoughts, he placed the garments in his hands back into the trunk and stood up straight.

“Come in,” Ianto called out.

The door opened and he found himself looking at the man he had already assessed as Prince Jack.

“Your Highness,” Ianto said respectfully, bowing at the waist.

“Your Highness?” The Prince echoed, laughing softly. “Is that what you will call me when we are betrothed?”

“It is your title, perhaps you would prefer Sire?” Ianto answered, feeling his cheeks redden slightly. “Perhaps Captain?”

This time Jack laughed out loud.

“As much as I love the sound of you calling me Sire, I feel it maybe inappropriate” Jack grinned. “especially in our bed chamber! When we are betrothed you shall just address me as Jack, being my partner will also give you the title of Prince.”

“I do not deserve that honour Sire,” Ianto stated adamantly.

“That is up to me and you will gain the title,” Jack told him very firmly. “there will be no argument on the subject, and I didn't miss that Sire. You can call me Jack from this moment.”

“Until we are betrothed it will be inappropriate, I will call you Prince Jack,” Ianto insisted. “or Sire.”

Jack crossed his arms and smiled at the man before him.

“Okay, it won't be for long anyway,” Jack agreed.

“Are … you had no say in this union either?” Ianto asked curiously.

“No, but I cannot refuse my mothers choice of partner for me,” Jack answered. “I am ready to be betrothed, I have – as my own Father put it – sown all the wild oats I should.”

“But … I am … sorry,” Ianto babbled, trailing off as he felt his cheeks reddening again.

“But what?” Jack asked, finding the young man's blush more than a little attractive.

“I have not sown any wild oats,” Ianto blurted out before he changed his mind again.

Jack laughed louder than ever.

“Then I shall enjoy teaching you the joys of the flesh,” he grinned, moving towards the young man and closing the gap between them.

Jack stopped inches away from his intended, lifted his hands to place two fingers under Ianto's chin and lifted it up to look into his eyes.

“It will be nothing but pleasurable, I can promise you,” Jack said huskily, feeling himself becoming aroused at the thought of his intended being untainted.

“It's not … not like I don't have any experience ...” Ianto stuttered again, wishing he had never started the line of conversation with a man he had only met moments before. “but … not ...”

“I understand,” Jack told him, conveying how much with the look in his eyes. “I won't hurt you.”

Ianto gulped, knowing his face was now burning bright red and unsure what to say next when Jack lent forwards and brushed his lips softly over his.

“Yes?” The Prince asked.

“Yep,” Ianto nodded, his eyes closing this time when their lips met.

The kiss was soft and gentle, unhurried as if the Prince was seeking out his taste. Ianto had barely begun to sink into it when the Prince pulled away, lifting a hand to stroke the younger man's cheek.

“Perhaps we should bring the wedding forward to tomorrow?” Jack suggested with a mischievous gleam in his eye.

A look of horror crossed Ianto's face.

“That scary am I?” Jack asked, amused.

“No, it's just … I think we should get to know more about each other first,” Ianto replied, shifting the look from his face into one of no expression. “if we are going to spend the rest of our lives together? And also, the Queen, I'm told she won't be returning until the betrothal?”

“You're right,” Jack sighed softly. “she would never forgive me if we did it without her.”

“Good,” Ianto nodded, his sigh on of relief and noticing that the sun had nearly set. “should we be making our way to dinner?”

“We should,” the Prince agreed. “we can head down down.”

“Should I change, dress for dinner?” Ianto asked, indicating his clothes with a sweep if his hands.

“Oh no, you look just delicious in those clothes,” Jack told him with a cock of an eyebrow and began to make his way towards the door.

“Oh fuck ...” Ianto murmured under his breath, following the Prince and wondering just what he was getting himself into.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Ianto's eyes scanned over the huge wooden table before him, the amount of left over food from the meal was in his eyes such a waste. The only people sat for dinner were himself and his parents and Prince Jack, they had all eaten heartedly but there was still a mountain of food trying to tempt them.

“What happens to all this?” Ianto asked he Prince. “All this food?”

“The servants get to eat what they wish downstairs in the kitchens once they have cleared away, the rest goes to feed the dogs,” Jack told him with a smile. “we treat our servants well here.”

“I applaud you Prince Jack,” Ianto father told him. “it's not a normal occurrence for the help to be treated in such a good manner.”

“Do you not have servants Mr Jones?” The Prince asked.

“Please, address me as Daffyd your Highness,” he answered. “and yes we but, but just one faithful maid.”

“A maid? You actually have a female in your home?” Jack queried, cocking a curious eyebrow.

“Not exactly,” Ianto dad chuckled. “but the young lad has a … bit of a thing for wearing a woman's skirts and we indulge his wishes.”

Jack laughed heartily, he knew such men existed.

“And do you treat him … her in the same manner as I?” Prince Jack questioned. “Daffyd.”

“Of course!” Ianto's dad said, joining in the conversation. “maids are people just like anyone else.”

“Indeed!” The Prince agreed, raising his glass and then taking a long drink from it. “And how would you like me address yourself?”

“Emlyn, if it pleases you, your Highness,” he answered.

The Prince laughed. “And if it doesn't please me, then I should change your name?”

Emlyn blushed and Jack knew exactly which parent his intended took after, and not just in looks.

“Of course it pleases me, it's your name,” Jack grinned. “now if you will excuse us I would like to take your son for a walk in the moonlight.”

“Of course,” Daffyd answered for the both of them.

“Ianto?” Jack asked, standing and offering the younger man his hand.

Ianto stood and rather shyly took the Prince's hand, letting him lead him from the great hall and out into the castle grounds. Neither of them said a word as they made their way through the castle grounds until they reached what was clearly a well loved and tended rose garden, even in the moonlight.

Jack sat down on one of the long stone seats, pulling Ianto down next to him and gazed up at the clear night sky.

“I love coming out here at night,” Jack said quietly. “it's so peaceful and I love to look up at the stars.”

“But why, they are nothing but heavenly beings?” Ianto asked.

“Are they?” The Prince countered. “Haven't you ever wondered if … if there was more to them?”

“In what way?” Ianto frowned.

“Some say that the Dragons of long past times came from the skies,” Jack answered. “how I wish I had lived in a time when such magnificent creatures flew the earth.”

“The magnificent creatures that stole our sheep and randomly burnt down our homes, our livelihoods?” Ianto huffed. “

“Of course they caused problems, but you must admit they were beautiful?” Jack asked.

“From the pictures I have seen, yes,” Ianto agreed. “but from the huge bones of the skeletons … I'm not so sure.”

The Prince laughed. “Like huge birds of prey, hunted to extinction, it's a shame.”

“But have they?” Ianto questioned the Princes reply. “If we were to believe the rumours, there have been sightings!”

“They are just fanciful stories, made up to excite and amuse,” Jack told him, a chuckle in his tone. “and they are supposed to exist in this Kingdom, in Utopia. Surely if that was so, I would have seen one while out riding?”

“I guess you're right,” Ianto agreed with a small sigh and gave a small shiver.

“You're cold?” Jack asked him.

“A little, but I'm fine,” Ianto answered.

“If you're sure?” The Prince pushed.

“Positive Sire,” Ianto told him. “sorry, Prince Jack.”

“I wish you would just call me Jack,” the Prince sighed. “but no matter, we shall be betrothed within seven cycles of the moon and sun and then you will, as you promised.”

“I will,” Ianto said, his nervousness on his coming betrothal rising again in his mind.

“Tomorrow Ianto I am going to take you out where we can be alone, with no-one else around and we can talk,” Jack stated. “we will spend the day getting to know each other better, you can ask me anything you please and I you, how does that sound?”

“Where will we go?” Ianto asked.

“To somewhere special to me, it is but barely an hour away by horseback,” Jack answered.

“There's one more thing I should tell you then,” Ianto said, feeling a little embarrassed. “I've never learnt to ride, horses have always scared me a little.”

“Scared? Of horses?” Jack scoffed.

“Okay, not exactly scared, I've happily stroked a horse and I have nothing against them pulling coaches, carriages or carts,” Ianto defended himself, his mood clearly changing as he spoke. “but the thought of sitting astride one, that's something I have no urge to do, I have my reasons.”

“But why exactly?” Jack pushed.

“My sister,” Ianto said quietly. “Rhiannon's death was caused by … she was thrown from a horse.”

Jack grasped the younger man's hand in his own.

“I never knew, I'm so sorry,” the Prince said softly. “I knew you had had an older sister, but that was all. Do you want to talk about it?”

“I was only little, barely three years old but I still have the memory so clear in my head,” Ianto began to explain, his voice barely more than a whisper and the emotions of the memory clearly evident as he spoke. “she was eight … I was with my parents in our paddock watching her proudly riding her horse. Galloping around the paddock before taking the small jumps she had made herself from haystacks and bits of wood ...”

“Go on,” Jack urged gently when the younger man paused.

“She … she urged the horse towards one of the higher jumps and it upped it's pace in readiness,” Ianto continued, his voice hitching with emotions as tears began to fall down his face. “and then it happened, the horse stumbled somehow, Rhiannon was thrown from the saddle and … and the horse fell on her … crushing her ...”

Ianto broke off, sobbing freely and when Jack pulled him into his arms he let him without any struggle and buried his face in the Prince's shoulder.

“I'm sorry, I should never have pushed,” Jack said, then kissed the top of the man's head and just held him until the sobbing subsided.

“I'd like to go back to the castle now,” Ianto said, lifting his face and feeling a little embarrassed. “I'm tired.”

“Of course,” the Prince agreed, holding firmly onto the younger man's hand as they walked back towards the castle and up to Ianto's bed chamber.

“Do you need anything?” The Prince asked when they reached the door.

“Just sleep, thank you,” Ianto told him.

“Then I shall leave you to do just that,” Jack smiled softly. “but first ...”

Jack brushed his lips over that of the younger man's, barely touching them.

“Goodnight,” Jack said, finally releasing Ianto's hand.

“Goodnight,” Ianto echoed, opening the door to his bed chamber and closing it again firmly before he dragged the Prince inside with him and then lay down on his bed fully dressed.

“Perhaps this won't be so bad after all,” Ianto whispered to himself, his fingertips brushing over his lips as he remembered the earlier kiss he and the Prince had shared, closed his eyes and drifted into sleep.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

A knock on the door the following morning roused Ianto from his doze, he had woken some hours before and had curled back under the covers and blocked out the sunlight that streamed in around the edges of the heavy drapes.

“Come in,” Ianto called out, pushing himself up into a sitting position.

The door opened and a servant entered carrying a tray laden with a breakfast of fresh crusty bread, eggs and something which smelled delicious in a tall jug.

“What's that?” Ianto asked as he placed the tray on his lap.

“It's coffee Sire,” he replied politely. “known as the nectar of the Gods.”

Ianto poured a small amount into the ornate metal cup provided and took a sip.

“It's delicious,” Ianto told him with a smile. “all the rumours I have heard are true.”

“You've never had coffee before Sire?” He enquired, plumping up his pillows behind him.

“My parents said it was only for the extremely wealthy, I think they might change their minds when they taste this nectar.” Ianto smiled, taking another long sip.

“Then enjoy Sire,” He told him. “his Royal Highness insisted that you should breakfast in your room and then meet him at the stables when the sun is high in the sky.”

“He did, did he?” Ianto asked, his fork laden with egg hovering in mid air towards his mouth.

“He said he had a surprise for you,” he said with a smile. “is there anything else I can get you Sire?”

“No, no, this is fine, thank you.” Ianto assured him, calling out to him as he made to leave. “Can I ask you, what's your name?”

“Tommy Sire,” he told him.

“Good to meet Tommy,” Ianto told him, wanting to get to know everyone in the Royal castle if he was to reside there..

“Yes Sire,” he smiled again and left the room, closing he door behind him.

Ianto ate his breakfast slowly while he contemplated what the Prince's surprise would be, worried that it would be some horse that Jack would present him with some ageing mare that we would declare as the 'safest horse in the kingdom' and expect him to mount the beast there and then and gallop off into the distance with him, with no experience at all!

When he could put it off no longer Ianto dressed and ventured downstairs, seeing no-one except for another servant and asked him where the stables were located.

“Allow me to escort you, we wouldn't want you getting lost Sire,” he said politely, indicating the direction in which they should walk.

“Can I ask you your name?” Ianto asked him.

“Rhys Williams Sire, I work in the kitchens,” the man replied proudly. “I am the head chef, my partner Andy is one of the kitchen hands.”

“All the food I've eaten since I arrived yesterday has been excellent,” Ianto told him with a smile.

“You must the Prince Jack's intended?” Rhys asked, taking out of a door on the side of the castle and into a courtyard.

“I am,” Ianto answered simply.

“Then I wish you a happy betrothal,” the man told him, then pointed into over to the stables at the far side of the courtyard. “the stables.”

Ianto thanked the man and started to make his way other to them, spotting the Prince emerge from one as he approached.

“I was beginning to think you were standing me up,” Jack said with a cheeky grin.

“Then should shouldn't have sent me breakfast in bed,” Ianto smiled back. “I could have stayed there all morning.”

“I have a surprise for you,” Jack told him, opening the stable door wide so Ianto could enter.

Ianto walked in, his eyes taking a few moments to adjust to the gloom after the bright sunlight and then he spotted it. Even though he was scared to ride the beast he couldn't help but admire the beautiful black mare.

“Well?” Jack asked, watching the younger man's face and not missing the fear barely masked by the look of appreciation on it.

“She's beautiful, but Jack … I'm not sure I'm ready for this,” Ianto told him honestly, remembering his thoughts from when he was told of a surprise at breakfast.

“She's the most gentle horse in the Kingdom,” Jack told him, stroking the mare's shoulder. “I'm not just saying that, she has the temperament needed for new riders.”

“Most gentle … in the kingdom ...but anything could happen … she could trip like ...” Ianto stuttered. “or something could spook her and she could throw me.”

“You are promised to me, to be my betrothed and I have to admit that I am not at all adversed to that idea,” Jack replied, his hand moving from the mare's neck and settle on Ianto's cheek while his thumb caressed the skin beneath. “I would never do anything to put you in danger, she's safe. How about you just walk her around the courtyard and see how you feel?”

“And if I hate it?” Ianto asked, looking the Prince in the eye.

“Then we will find an alternative,” Jack assured him.

“Okay … fine,” Ianto muttered, not wanting the Prince to think he was a total wimp and watched the older man collect the horses bridle and saddle and place them on the horse while she stood there willingly.

“She's all ready for you,” Jack stated when he'd finished.

Ianto approached the mare, reaching out with one hand and placing it tentatively on her neck and whispered to her. “I'm putting all my faith in you, don't let me down.”

“Do you need a hand up?” Jack offered

“I'll be okay,” Ianto replied, somewhat more bravely than he felt and lifted one leg to place his foot in a stirrup, grabbed onto the reins and with seemingly hardly any effort at all pulled himself up into the saddle.

“Are you sure you've never been on a horse before?” Jack asked, a little astonished at how smoothly Ianto had ascended his mount.

“Nope, and I have to admit I thought I'd make an fool of myself,” Ianto answered honestly. “that I'd fall off the other side or not be able to lift myself up.”

“Maybe you will prove to be a natural horseman,” Jack grinned, took the leading rope that he'd attached to the bridle and began to lead horse and rider out of the stable and into the sunlit courtyard.

“I'm not counting on it,” Ianto told him, feeling more than a little uneasy as the horse moved beneath him.

Clutching the reins tightly in both hands Ianto let the Prince lead the horse in a wide circle and hope his terror of being on the beast wasn't to evident in his face. Jack gradually moving down the length of the rope until he was stood patiently, not wanting to rush anything, in the centre of the courtyard with Ianto and horse circling him some distance away.

“You're doing great,” Jack called out encouragingly. “I'm going to untie the rope.”

“Sure … I'll be fine,” Ianto called back, hoping he was as confident as his voice portrayed. His fear of the horse beginning to subside a little.

The Prince nodded and looped the rope in his hands, moving swiftly towards his intended and to horse came to a halt with no need for command. Jack untied the rope, patted the horse gently on the neck and it began to walk around the courtyard again.

“This isn't as bad as I imagined,” Ianto admitted, his hands had loosened a little on the reins and he was feeling comfortable in the saddle.

“Ready to go for a ride with me then?” Jack asked after watching horse and rider circle around a dozen times or so.

“We'll only walk, yes?” Ianto asked, knowing he really wasn't ready for a gallop across the Kingdom.

“Sure … maybe break into a trot when you're feeling ready for it?” Jack answered.

“Well see,” Ianto replied, giving the older man a small, nervous smile.

“Right, I'll be back in a moment, my horse is already saddled,” Jack told him and strode quickly off to the stables and into the stall next to the one that had housed the mare Ianto was riding. He retuned a minute or two later riding a chestnut mare, that Ianto assumed was the same horse he had seen him riding the evening before.

“Shall we get going them, I grabbed some food from the kitchen earlier,” Jack told him, indicating the sack tied to the saddle by his leg. “we won't need to hurry back because we're hungry.”

“I heard a wolf, in the forest on our journey here,” Ianto stated, making conversation, his horse walking alongside the other.

“The rumours would have you believe that they are over four feet tall with teeth as long as swords,” Jack said. “but I've seen them, in truth they are no bigger than the castle dogs and have normal sized teeth. That's not to say I'd like to encounter one when I wasn't prepared, they could rip a person to shreds.”

Ianto shuddered at the memory of the growl he had heard, wondering if the wolf in question had had him in mind for it's next meal, then thanked the stars that he'd not found out and continued the conversation.

“Have you ever killed one, while hunting?” Ianto asked, genuinely interested.

“Only once, they are not stupid beasts,” the Prince explained. “they know they cannot win against someone with a sword unless they are with their pack, it was a lone beast that dared to come my way.”

“My betrothed is to be my brave strong hero then?” Ianto asked with a chuckle.

“What more would you want from a Prince?” Jack grinned and added as they approached open meadowland. “are you ready to go a little faster?”

“Just a trot? And if I want to slow down again I can?” Ianto asked, feeling a lot more comfortable in the saddle.

“Just a trot,” Jack agreed. “just tap her with your left heel to change her pace and pull back gently on the reins if you want to slow her down again.”

Ianto nodded and did so, the horse eagerly broke into a trot causing it's rider to give a small yep of surprise, then calmed down when he got his rhythm in the saddle again.

“Okay?” Jack asked, coming alongside on his own mount.

“Yeah, oh yeah!” Ianto replied, unable to stop the grin on his face, enjoying himself more that he'd ever thought possible. “Hey, I can smell the sea,”

“We are near the coast, I thought you might appreciate it, that you might be missing your own Kingdom?” Jack asked.

“I do, we lived right by the sea in the Kingdom Of Cardiff,” Ianto answered. “is there a beach?”

“Yes, it's a private beach, belongs to the crown,” Jack told him, the sea coming into view on the horizon. “we can talk there without being disturbed, no-one but me ever goes there.”

“Who was that with you yesterday? When you arrived back at the castle?” Ianto asked, curious.

“That was Owen, I've known him since we were kids,” Jack smiled. “is that a hint of jealousy I sense?”

“Nope, I barely know you, why would I be jealous?” Ianto answered. “Unless of course there's a reason I should be of that I should be of this friend?”

Jack burst out laughing.

“No, no reason,” He told him, their horses slowing back to a walk and then coming to a halt at the edge of the meadow before it turned into sand. “Owen and I have never been more than friends, I promise you.”

“Good,” Ianto whispered under his breath and dismounting from the mare.

“Did you say something?” Jack asked, following suit.

“Nope, not a word,” Ianto answered, tethering the horse to one of the few trees at the edge of the meadow next to Jack's.

“Okay then, lets go and find somewhere to sit, eat and talk,” Jack smiled, untying the sack from the saddle and leading the way onto the beach, the blue sea sparkling in the sunlight before them.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

“You're lucky you know,” Jack said a little sadly. “I lost both my fathers when I was barely in my twelfth year.”

“At the same time? That must have been awful,” Ianto said, unable to imagine how heartbreaking it would be if he lost his father and dad together.”

“My father, the Queen's brother was injured in battle,” Jack revealed. “the Doctor did everything he could but he couldn't save him … my dad … he was never the same afterwards and he passed away little more than two months later.”

“He got sick?” Ianto asked gently.

“No, a broken heart,” Jack answered, brushing away a stray tear that rolled down his cheek. “that was all the Doctor could surmise, he found no illness.”

“I'm so sorry,” Ianto said sincerely.

“It was a long time ago, I'm sorry,” Jack said, giving the younger man a sad smile. “I never intended to make this day a sad one.”

“I thought today was about talking, learning more about each other?” Ianto asked and Jack nodded in answer. “Then I guess that the good comes with the bad?”

“You're right,” Jack agreed, his smile brightening a little. “tell me more about you?”

“What do you want to know?” Ianto asked, feeling suddenly shy.

“How old were you when you had your first kiss?” Jack grinned, watching the instant blush that appeared upon the other man's cheeks.

“I was in my fifteenth year,” Ianto told him honestly, laughing at the memory. “it was so uncoordinated and messy!”

“It didn't put you off though?” Jack asked, cocking an eyebrow at him.

“No, practice makes perfect, as they say,” Ianto smiled widely.

“Did you get a lot of practice?” Jack pushed.

Ianto shrugged. “My fair share, what about you? I thinking that I wouldn't be wrong in guessing that you're much more experienced than me?”

“If I'm honest my life was rather sheltered until I joined the Queen's guards,” Jack told him. “it was then I realised what I had been missing, but fraternising with others while in guards was frowned upon … not that it stopped us!”

“You were never worried about being caught out? Finding yourself with child?” Ianto asked, his blush deepening.

“I took risks yes, but on the whole we all took the herbal drinks prepared to stop conception,” Jack answered. “and luckily for me, no accidents.”

“A herbal drink?” Ianto asked, having never heard of such a thing.

“It was commissioned by the Queen's guards, they wouldn't admit that such things when on in the barracks but they didn't want a load of pregnant guards on their hands,” Jack told him. “I think there are plans for it to be made available to the rest of the Kingdom. I believe we were being used for trials of it, not that they told us it was something new, they made out it had been supplied for years.”

“Maybe if that had been available then I wouldn't be as inexperienced,” Ianto told him. “I was so terrified of being with child, or causing it to happen to another that I held back.”

“You know, I think it's kinda sexy that you're still a virgin,” Jack said, a glint in his eye.

Ianto's blush deepened even further.

“I mean it, and I can't wait to show you just what you have been missing,” Jack added.

“I … this baby we're hoping for ...” Ianto said nervously. “I … it's you that's to carry it? Yes?”

“It wouldn't matter which of us became with child,” Jack said then spotted the fear in the younger man's eyes. “but if you'd rather it was me, then I'm happy with that?”

“I would, I really would,” Ianto said with some relief. “I don't feel that I'm ready for that yet, but I'm not saying that I wouldn't be willing in the future.”

“Then it's settled, and I will make sure we are able to obtain the herbal drink in abundance,” Jack grinned. “how do you feel about getting into some pre-betrothal practice?”

“Here?” Ianto gulped.

“Why not, we're alone,” Jack winked.

“Nope, sorry.” Ianto told him firmly. “I still barely know you.”

“Well, you can't blame a Prince from trying,” Jack chuckled. “come on, lets go for a walk in the sea.”

With that Jack pulled off the leather sandals from his feet and began to roll up the bottoms of his trouser legs.

“Sure,” Ianto agreed, relieved and did the same.

Getting to his feet Jack dragged Ianto up to join him by the hand and kept hold of it while they walked across the sand to the edge of the sparkling blue waters of the ocean and let the small ripples roll over their feet.

“It's so warm,” Ianto smiled, wading in a little deeper alongside the Prince. “the water back in my own Kingdom is always to cold.”

“It's good for swimming too, if you fancy it?” Jack asked.

“No, not today,” Ianto replied hastily, knowing that the Prince meant they would be doing so naked.

“Another day then,” Jack agreed, them walking side by side through the shallow water towards the rocks that climbed them in the distance with the sun glinting off them.

“Jack, over there,” Ianto said, pointing towards a spot high on the rocks. “I'm sure I can see something.”

Jack held up a hand to shield his eyes but could see nothing in the bright sunlight.

“I can't see a thing,” Jack told him.

Ianto looked again, this time seeing nothing.

“Maybe imagined it,” Ianto shrugged.

“The sun can make the mind play tricks on people,” Jack said. “perhaps we should head back and pack up the picnic, we shouldn't leave the horses for too much longer.”

“You're right,” Ianto said, allowing Jack to turn them to face the opposite direction.

They had barely gone more than a few steps when something shrieked above them, a dark shadow sweeping over then and then it was gone.

“What the hell was that?” Ianto asked, looking about them with some panic.

“Not a clue,” Jack frowned, unable to see anything that could have caused it.

“There, over there,” Ianto said, pointing out at sea to something in the sky.

“It's just a bird,” Jack said, peering at it in the distance.

“Too big to be a bird,” Ianto said, feeling a bubble of excitement building within him. “what if?”

“What if what?” Jack asked.

“It could be a Dragon,” Ianto answered.

“They are extinct, we've already been through this,” Jack said, unable to stop himself chuckling softly and earning himself an annoyed look from the younger man.

“It's getting closer,” Ianto said quietly, his hand clutching the Captains more tightly.

“What the fuck is that?” Jack asked, beginning to panic.

The creature was picking up speed and heading straight for them.

“Run!” Jack added, pulling Ianto along by the arm and across the sand.

But the creature was too fast for them, glancing back over his shoulder Ianto couldn't help but smile when his suspicions were proved correct and he knew it was a Dragon speeding towards them.

“Down!” Ianto yelled, dropping onto the sand and dragging the Prince down with him.

They rolled across the sand as one, coming to a stop with Ianto lying on top of the older man and both of them breathing heavily.

“It's a Dragon,” Ianto panted, his glee clearly evident on his face.

“It can't be,” Jack disagreed.

“It is look,” Ianto told him.

Jack followed the younger man's line of sight and his eyes widened in disbelief at the sight of the creature no more that a few years away feasting on their left over picnic.

“It can't be, it just can't be,” Jack said, his voice almost a whisper.

“It is, and it's beautiful,” Ianto sighed, taking in the beautiful deep red of the Dragon's scales which glinted with specks of gold in the sunlight. “she's beautiful.”

“She? You can tell it's a girl?” Jack asked, amazed.

Ianto laughed. “Nope, but I just get the feeling that she is.”

“I'll take your word for it,” Jack told him. “I'm certainly not getting close enough to check.”

“I wonder where she came from?” Ianto mused.

“I have no idea,” Jack said, becoming more and more aware of the other man's body lying atop of his. “Ianto?”

“Mmmm?” Ianto replied, distracted.

“Ianto?” Jack asked again and the younger man turned his head to look at him.

Before Ianto had time to react Jack's hand as behind his head and while his fingers tangled in the curls on his head their lips clashed together. Ianto couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips, parting them to allow the Prince's tongue entrance to his mouth and was barely aware of Jack rolling them over in the sand so he was on top.

Ianto savoured the older man's unique taste as his tongue explored every inch of his mouth, letting the Prince take control of the kiss and moaning with some disappointment when the kiss broke, even though they were both in need of oxygen.

“That was one hell of a kiss,” Jack said, panting softly. “I hope for more to come.”

“Yeah,” Ianto said, the word coming out like a sigh. “me too … I think we're being watched!”

Jack glanced sidewards and spotted the Dragon watching them intently, it's head cocked to one side.

“Do you think it's weighing us up for it's next meal?” Jack asked.

“Only one way to find out,” Ianto ginned, pushing the Prince off him and getting to his feet.

“Ianto, what … no don't!” Jack called out, leaping up when he realised what Ianto was about to do.

“It'll be fine,” Ianto assured him and began to walk slowly towards the creature.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

“Ianto no, you'll get yourself killed,” Jack hissed at him, making to follow and grab him out of harms way.

“No!” Ianto hissed back, holding the flat of his palm towards him, indicating he should stand still.

Jack stopped in his tracks, torn between wanting to rush forwards and rescue his betrothed to be and stay where he was to see what happened.

Ianto edged very slowly towards the magnificent creature, talking to it softly in words Jack could not hear while the Dragon spread it's wings wide as if to show it's full strength.

“I'm not going to hurt you,” Ianto told it softly, hiding his own nervousness behind his curiosity and excitement. “you don't want to hurt me either, do you?”

The Dragon's wings flapped lazily in the sunlight, the sun glinting off them while it stood it's ground and it's head cocking to one side again, just like it was listening intently to every word the human before it said.

“You're very young, for a Dragon,” Ianto continued, reaching the edge of the area they had left their picnic. “I wonder what happened to your parents? Are they going to swoop down and grab me while I'm not looking?”

The Dragon gave a small snort that gave the impression it was laughing at him and Ianto smiled. Reaching down Ianto grabbed the first thing that came to hand, which turned out to be a large chunk of rich chocolate cake. He took a small bite and chewed, making sounds that he hoped the creature would see as good and then extended his arm forwards and walked the few more steps that closed the gap between them.

“Here, it's good,” Ianto said, the small nervous shake in the tone of his voice evident

The Dragon extended it's neck and nosed at the cake, sniffing it more like a pet dog that an fearsome, fire breathing predator and then with more care than either of them could of imagined it took the offered cake and swallowed it down in one gulp.

“You liked that did you?” Ianto asked, with some relief that he still had both hands.

The Dragon extended it's neck towards him once more, Ianto stood as still as a statue while it proceeded to sniff him over, very much like it had the cake while Jack stood rooted to the spot watching. It's huge nose roved over his body, down to his bare feet and then upwards until it was looking him straight in the eye and then huffed. Warm air hit Ianto straight in the face and making his the curls of his hair fly about his head, the Dragon then took a step back and sat on it's haunches.

Ianto burst out laughing, partly with relief that he wasn't seen as dinner by the creature and partly because it seemed like he had just made friends with what was always seen as one of the most dangerous and feared creatures that had ever lived.

The Dragon eyed him with it's own curiosity and then snorted, throwing it's long nose high in the air just as Ianto felt two arms wrap around him from behind.

“How?” Jack asked simply, his eyes watching the Dragon as it flexed and stretched it's neck and wing muscles before them, like some kind of performance of grandeur.

“It just seemed like the thing to do,” Ianto shrugged. “something inside me told me that she wouldn't harm me.”

“Thank the gods you were right,” Jack huffed against the side of his neck. “I'd miss you Ianto Jones.”

“You would?” Ianto asked quietly.

“I would,” Jack acknowledged, then changed the subject back to the Dragon. “so, she is a girl?”

“I still have no idea, but I think so,” Ianto answered. “Prince Jack, please meet Myfanwy.”

“Myfanwy?” Jack repeated.

“It's a popular name in the Kingdom of Cardiff,” he told him. “I think it suits her.”

“We can't keep her, as a pet,” Jack told him, feeling a little sad at doing so. “she's a wild creature, no matter how she is with you, us.”

“I wouldn't want to tame her,” Ianto replied. “but I find myself wondering how she is here. I mean, Dragons became, to our knowledge extinct many years ago and she is young.”

“You say she is young? She looks pretty big to me!” Jack stated.

“I have always loved the stories of when the Dragons flew the planet,” Ianto smiled. “I have read everything I could get my hands on concerning their history. She is young by Dragon standards, no more than maybe twenty years. In Dragon status she's barely more than an infant.”

“A bloody big infant!” Jack retorted. “It still doesn't explain where she came from, she must have had parents? And Dragons have been considered extinct for more than a hundred years, she is an impossible thing.”

“That she is,” Ianto agreed. “and isn't it wonderful?”

“I guess so,” Jack smiled.

The Dragon, which all the time that had been talking had been helping herself to more of the their picnic leftovers suddenly took slight, the flapping of the creatures wings sending a strong breeze towards them as she took off from the spot where she stood and then headed out to sea and becoming a dot on the horizon in mere moments.

“I guess she a love ya and leave ya kind of Dragon than,” Jack frowned.

Ianto laughed softly. “I think she'll be back.”

“You really hope so, don't you?” Jack asked.

Ianto nodded.

“Then for your sake, I hope she comes back too.” Jack told him. “but for now, we really should get back to the horses and the castle before nightfall, it's too dangerous to be out here in the dark without weapons.”

“Wolves?” Ianto asked, helping Jack clear off the mess the Dragon had left of their picnic in it's wake.

“Among other things,” Jack answered and with that they headed back up the beach to where they had left the horses, who by the looks of their surroundings had fed well on the vegetation.

After tying the almost empty sack back on the saddle Jack mounted his horse and turned to see Ianto astride his own, looking much more confident than he had that morning and with a happy smile he led them back towards the castle.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

“Ianto,” his father called out to him across the huge expanse of the dining all when he arrived down for breakfast the following morning. “we missed you yesterday, were you out with Prince Jack?”

“Yep, we spent the day together, actually I need to tell you something,” he answered with a smile, taking a seat opposite his parents at the table. “I rode a horse!”

“The Prince got you on a horse?” His dad asked, not masking his surprise at all.

“I was nervous, I won't pretend otherwise,” he admitted. “it took a lot of time and patience on Prince Jack's part to get me walking around the paddock before I even considered leaving the castle grounds but I did it. And I even managed to ride at a trot for part of the way.”

“I'm impressed,” Daffyd told his son proudly.

“His highness has managed to do something we never thought possible by getting you in the saddle,” Emlyn added.

“Yep, shame it's so hard on the buttocks though,” Ianto said, leaning forwards to whisper it to his parents, causing them to laugh softly.

“You'll get used to it, if you ride regularly,” Daffyd smiled. “you should ask the Prince if he recommends something to relieve the soreness.”

“And then maybe Jack will offer to apply it for you, to the affected area,” Emlyn teased.

“Dad!” Ianto huffed, feeling the warm heat of his blush sweeping over his cheeks.

“I'm only joking son,” Emlyn smiled, offering him the bowl of bread rolls. “you should eat while you tell us about your day yesterday.”

“There's not much to tell,” Ianto said, giving a nonchalant shrug. “we rode to the coast and talked for a while before making our way back here again.”

“Well, what did you talk about?” Daffyd asked.

“About ourselves, finding our more about the other person before we become betrothed,” Ianto answered. “family things and more personal things.”

“That's good,” his father agreed, spooning more egg onto his plate. “this food is delicious.”

“I met the Head Chef yesterday, his name is Rhys and his partner Andy also works in the kitchens,” Ianto informed them. “he seems like a friendly sort.”

“You're getting to know all the castle staff then?” His dad asked.

“It's only polite, if I am to reside here,” Ianto told them. “have you seen Prince Jack this morning?”

“No, apparently he went out early with someone called Owen?” Daffyd replied in the form of a question.

“Oh, he's told me about him, they've been friends since they were small,” Ianto smiled.

“He's not one of the Princes ex's then?” Daffyd asked, concerned.

“Nope, they've never felt like that about each other,” Ianto answered.

“Has he told you about any of his past lovers?” Emlyn put in.

“Dad!” Ianto groaned. “No, and I've not asked him, that all in the past.”

“Are you sure, I mean this is an arranged marriage?” Daffyd asked.

“And what's that supposed to mean?” Ianto huffed.

“He always had a reputation,” Emlyn said calmly. “if it was true, I can't see him settling for one lover.”

“Lover? Lover! I will be his betrothed!” Ianto snorted, got to his feet angrily and then stormed for the room and deep into the castle yelling out to anyone in earshot. “There is a difference!”

It was the rich aroma of coffee that finally slowed him in his tracks, calming him a little. Realising that the kitchens were nearby he altered his direction slightly and entered the huge room. Glancing about he spotted the Chef, Rhys over by one of the large oven pulling out a tray of freshly backed bread and watched the man transfer them all to cool on one of the wooden tables by one of the windows.

“Sire, you shouldn't be down here,” Rhys stated when he spotted the young man watching him.

“I was drawn by the smell of the coffee,” Ianto smiled.

“Would you like a cup?” Rhys asked. “ I can get someone to bring you some, if you'd like to make your way back upstairs? Andy can do so.”

“Thank you, but no,” Ianto told him and nodding at the blonde man Rhys had indicated while speaking. “but I would like to know how it's prepared, to see it myself.”

“I'd be pleased to do so,” Andy called out, moving across the expanse of the kitchen towards them. “I'm Andy, would you like to come with me?”

Ianto nodded to Rhys and followed the other man towards the back of the kitchen where the aroma of coffee got more intense and found himself at a table with a curious machine upon it and a large bag of what looked like big brown seeds.

“These are the coffee beans Sire,” Andy explained. “they need to be crushed into a powder, using this device – which the Doctor invented – and then you just pour boiling water on them to make the drink.”

“Would it be possible for me to try something?” Ianto asked, an idea filling his mind.

“Of course Sire, is there something you require?” Andy asked.

“Just point me in the direction of your supplies and I will be fine,” Ianto assured him.

Andy pointed to one of the doors on the other side of the kitchen.

“That is the store room Sire, you can help yourself to anything within,” Andy told him, getting more and more curious about what the young man was planning. “if you need anything, please ask.”

“I will,” Ianto assured him and headed straight to the cupboard.

It didn't take him long to seek out the items he required, he gathered the few items in his arms and then returned to the table where the coffee was prepared and set them down before pouring out three cups of coffee from the prepared metal jug that sat on a warming plate nearby.

He was aware that the kitchen staff were all trying to see what he was up to but he was shielding his actions with his body as he worked, it wasn't until he was satisfied with his concoction that he called Rhys and Andy over to him.

“Please, taste and tell me what you think?” Ianto asked, feeling a little nervous and indicating the cups full of coffee before him.

Rhys picked up the one nearest him and took a tentative sip.

“Fuck me man!” Rhys exclaimed, then added. “Sorry Sire, my mouth runs away with me at times.”

“I can vouch for that!” Andy said cheekily, giving his partner a wink.

“No matter,” Ianto assured him. “just tell me, do you like it?”

“It's like heaven in a cup,” Rhys enthused, taking another long sip and then handing the cup to Andy. “what did you do to it?”

“It was just an idea I had, one of a few,” Ianto told him. “try the others.”

Rhys picked up the second cup and took a sip, his face lighting up when it's delicious taste filled him mouth and then the third, each time passing them to Andy who had much the same reaction.

“Are you going to tell me what you put in these?” Rhys asked Ianto.

“A bit of this and a bit of that,” Ianto grinned. “I can't wait for the Prince to try them, I'm positive he love one of them at least.”

“I am a chef, I can probably work out the main ingredients,” Rhys said a little smugly.

“And I wouldn't expect any less,” Ianto chuckled. “but I don't think you'll get it quite how I have enhanced them.”

“You could be right Sire, but we shall have to wait and see,” Rhys told him, taking another long gulp from one of the cups.

“There's definitely vanilla in this one,” Andy put in, taking a sip of the third one again.

“And cinnamon in this,” Rhys noted out loud. “but that's not all is it?”

But Ianto never got to reply, the sounds of the castle dogs barking madly outside and the sounds of commotion drew them all out into the courtyard where the Princes friend Owen, battered and bruised was being helped down from his horse.

“What is it? What's going on? Where's the Prince?” The questions fired at him from the Doctor while Ianto watched on worriedly.

“We were ambushed, they beat me, knocked me unconscious and took Jack,” Owen told them between painful breaths.

“Took him?” Ianto asked, pushing his way through to the front of the gathered people.

Owen looked up at the young man and realising who he was replied. “He's been kidnapped.”

“Kidnapped? By whom?” Ianto asked, feeling suddenly scared.

“It was Hart, Captain John Hart,” Owen said, looking at the Doctor who's face contorted with anger at the name.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

A loud groan of pain escaped the Princes lips while he forced his eyes open to find out why he couldn't move his arms and legs and found himself tethered to the trunk of a large Oak tree in a clearing somewhere, he assumed, in the forest.

“I wondered how long it would take you to wake up,” a disturbingly familiar voice said.

Jack's head tilted upwards allowing him to see the man sat before him on a fallen tree trunk, a sword in his hand and a smirk on his face.

“Hart?” Jack asked, his head still fuzzy and confused from being knocked out earlier.

“You do remember me sweetheart!” John grinned, digging the tip of the sword into the ground and abandoning it where it stood to move nearer to the captive Prince. “And there was me thinking that I was just a passing fancy.”

“Oh you were,” Jack told him, nodding his head.

“How can you say that?” John questioned him. “We were together for five years, it was like we were betrothed and then you just left me?”

“I would never ever become betrothed to you,” Jack sighed. “you were nothing but a warm body and a good fuck on a boring evening in the Guards.”

“A good fuck? A good fuck?” Hart huffed indignantly. “I was a damned fantastic fuck and you know it!”

“Okay, I concede, you were but that doesn't detract from the fact that we were just taking advantage of each other,” Jack replied. “kinda handy when you're stuck in a room together.”

“Now you know that's not true Jack, there was something between us,” John stated. “I loved you, loved you and I know you felt the same. I know you did because you told me.”

“I did?” Jack frowned, resigning himself to the fact that no matter how much he twisted and wriggled his hands there was no way he was going to loosen the knots tied around his wrists.

“Afterwards. Almost every time we made love,” Hart pouted.

“Made love?” Jack laughed loudly. “No-one could ever describe what we did as making love, it was always hard and fast. We fucked, nothing more, nothing less.”

“You always were a bastard!” John screamed at the Prince, raising his hand and using it to smack him so hard around the face that Jack's head smashed back against the tree trunk.

“And you really think that tying me to a tree, keeping me prisoner and attacking me will change my feelings about you?” The Prince asked, ignoring the pain now throbbing in the back of his skull.

“I will keep you for as long as it takes for your … intended to give up waiting and sod off back where he came from!” Hart stated with a smirk.

“So this is what this is really all about then?” Jack asked calmly. “You are jealous? Jealous of a man you've never met?”

“You'd never met him until recently either,” John huffed. “it's not like you've had time to fall in love with him yet.”

“You've not seen him, I'd defy anyone not to fall for someone so handsome.” Jack said, knowing he was just winding the other man up even more. “His lovely blue eyes, soft lips and gorgeous arse!”

“I bet he's not as good in the sack as I am!” John retorted stubbornly, then spotted the look in the Princes face. “Ah, I see, you've not got him into bed yet have you? Is the famous Harkness charm failing you?”

“He wants us to get to know each other properly first,” Jack replied calmly. “I respect that.”

“Oh my gods … he's … he's a virgin, isn't he?” Hart asked, laughing loudly. “You've gone and been saddled with a innocent virgin.”

“Something you haven't been for a very long time!” Jack snarked, earning him another smack around the face.

“Perhaps you need reminding just what you're missing,” John smiled, stepping closer and invading the Princes personal space. “what experience feels like.”

With that Hart crushed his lips to the Princes, kissing him hard and forcing his tongue into the other man's mouth. Jack fought with every ounce of his being to break away from the kiss but John was holding his head firmly with both hands, first he just tried to block out what was happening and then in an act of desperation he bit down hard on his captives lower lip.

Hart let out a shriek of pain and pulled back, this time his fist punching the prince in the eye while his eyes glistened with the tears the pain had brought to them.

“You bastard!” Hart screamed at him.

“I'm never going to agree to be with you,” Jack snapped at him, the pain his is eye joining the one at the back of his skull. “you might as well kill me now.”

“Don't go giving me ideas,” John smirked, licking the wound on his lip. “but I would rather have you alive and responsive.”

“Not going to happen,” Jack stated, knowing just how the other man's mind worked. “untie me now.”

“You've never complained about a bit of bondage before,” Hart chuckled nastily. “don't tell me you've gone all soft?”

“I'm just not interested it doing anything with you, let alone bondage,” Jack told him. “and you honestly think the Queens Guards won't be looking for me?”

“I'm sure they will, but they won't find you too quickly,” Hart grinned. “It'll give me plenty of time to try and get you to change your mind.”

“I'll die first,” the Prince told him resolutely.

“We'll see,” John retorted. “now you stay there like a good boy while I go and find some firewood, the sun will be going down soon.”

With that Captain Hart disappeared off into the heart of the forest leaving Jack struggling desperately with his bonds.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

“Ianto, you heard what the Doctor said,” Ianto's father said firmly. “this man, the one that has taken Jack is highly dangerous.”

“All the more reason for me being out there, helping then!” Ianto stated, fastening the leather strap of his sword belt around his waist.

“But you've only ridden a horse once, and during daylight,” his dad interjected. “it's pitch dark out there, you could have an accident.”

“Then I'll go on foot,” Ianto huffed, sliding his sword into place. “it's not like I don't know how to wield a sword, is it?”

“You are an excellent swordsman,” Daffyd agreed. “but you have no experience in the field, leave this to the Queens Guards.”

“And there are the wolves to think about too,” Emlyn added. “if you meet a pack, you won't have a chance against them.”

“It's a risk I am willing to take and you are not going to stop me,” Ianto told them, reaching for his cape of deep red wool and fastening it around his shoulders. “don't even try and stop me.”

“Fine!” Daffyd huffed at his son.

“Surely you're not going to let him go?” Emlyn shouted at his betrothed.

“He's determined to do this,” Daffyd answered. “it's his life.”

“Or his death!” Emlyn growled, turning to look at his son only to find he had slipped from the room while their attention was on each other.

“Shit!” Emlyn snapped at Daffyd. “Now see what you've done?”

“I … I'm sorry,” Daffyd said quietly. “I shouldn't have argued with you.”

“It's a bit late for that now,” Daffyd snarked and stomped off out of the room.

*~*~*~*

Ianto hurried from the castle, careful not to be seen by any member of the household, let alone the Doctor and into the dark of the night. It wasn't until he reached the castle walls and the light from the windows no longer gave him any glow that he began to regret his haste.

“I can do this,” Ianto told himself, his hand firmly on the hilt of the sword at his waste as he moved further into the darkness and towards the forest.

*~*~*~*

“Those fires should keep the wolves at bay,” Captain Hart stated, the six fires burning in a circle around them.

“Planning on staying awake all night then, to make sure they don't burn out?” The Prince, who was now sat on the ground but still tethered to a tree, asked him.

“I have no plans to sleep,” Hart leered at him.

“I'm not having sex with you,” Jack told him with a sneer.

“Are you sure about that? I think I could change your mind,” John smirked, cupping himself through his trousers. “I know what the sight of my cock used to do to you, it used to send you wild.”

“Thanks, but no thanks,” Jack replied. “I don't know where it's been lately, but I can guess!”

“Jealous?” Hart laughed.

“No, I have no reason to be,” Jack sighed. “how many times do I have to tell you than I'm not interested?”

“Until I believe it,” John retorted, getting to his feet from where he was sat opposite the Prince.

He made to walk towards him and then stopped when a noise rustled the undergrowth.

“What the hell was that?” Hart said, a little fear in his voice as he tried to peer into the dense undergrowth in the dim light of the fire.

“How the hell would I know,” Jack snapped at him. “if I'm lucky it'll be a wolf come to kill me off because it feels sorry for me.”

“Ha bloody ha!” The Captain snorted sarcastically, bending down to pick up his sword which was on the ground nearby, another rustling in the forest as he did so.

This was followed by a loud, ear piercing shriek which made Hart visibly jump in shock and the the flapping of what sounded like very large wings.

“Myfanwy,” Jack said quietly to himself, with a small smile.

“What did you say?” John asked, turning on his heel to face the Prince.

“Nothing,” Jack shrugged. “must have been the wind.”

“It sounded like some kind of bird,” the Captain stated with some bravado in an attempt to hide the fear he'd felt. “the fires probably scared it off.”

“I'm sure that's what it was,” Jack agreed. “look, this whole situation is madness. You know the Queens Guards will be out searching for me now, just let me go and I won't send them after you.”

“But you and I can have some fun first,” John replied, closing the short distance between them and crouching down in front of him. “in fact, I'd love to feel your mouth around my cock again.”

“Only of you wish for it to be bitten off at the root,” Jack retorted.

“Now you wouldn't do that,” Hart told him, unfastening his trousers with one hand and moving into a kneeling position before him.

“Do you really want to take the risk?” Jack asked, panic beginning to built within him. “John, if you do this … the Queen with have your head and I'm not talking about the one between your legs.”

“Perhaps it would be worth it,” the Captain said with a small, rather insane look on his face.

“Think about this, you'd really risk your life over me?” The Prince asked, trying to delay anything the other man had planned for him.

“Yeah,” Hart replied without any hesitation and reached inside his trousers to pull out his erect cock, stroking it's length n front of the Princes face.

“You're insane,” Jack said, gulping hard at what he believed to be his fate.

“You're not the first person to tell me that,” Hart chuckled. “now, open wide!”

“No!” Jack said firmly, then pressed his lips tightly together.

“Not the right answer,” the Captain smirked, reaching out to grasp the Princes nose.

Jack struggled, wrenching his head from side to side in an attempt to release his nose from the other man's grasp before he had to gasp for air. He felt like his lungs were going to explode when a huge dark shadow blocked out the little light there was and seconds later the grip on his nose was gone and he gulped down lungfuls of air while he watched as the Dragon landed a few feet away in the clearing and dumped the bloody, unconscious body of his kidnapper on the ground.

*~*~*~*

Ianto turned suddenly, hearing a loud shrieking coming from the west of where he was and instinctively knew it was the young Dragon they had met at the beach. Not knowing how, he knew that he would find the Dragon near the Prince and began to run in the direction of the noise. He had barely gone more than a few yards when the sounds of growling filled the air.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

“I don't suppose you can untie ropes too?” The Prince asked the Dragon, which gave him a kind of 'you've got to be kidding' look, just like it understood him and then turned it's attention back to the unconscious man before it. “I guess the answer is no then?”

The Dragon butted Hart's body with it's nose, hard enough to send it rolling across the long grass on the forest floor and then snorted loudly, causing Jack to chuckle despite his predicament. This in turn caused Myfanwy to let out a loud shriek, her head high in the sky and then closed the distance between the Captain and his kidnapper in two long strides.

She picked Hart up by the arm and dangled him high in the air, shaking him from side to side rather violently before tossing him across the clearing where his body smashed into one of the trees on the edge and then dropped to the ground with a loud thump.

When the Dragon made to go after the man again Jack called out to the creature and stopped her in her tracks.

“NO!” He shouted. “Leave him.”

The Dragon turned it's head to look at him, tilting her head to one side as she was prone to doing and looked him straight in the eye.

“Don't kill him, he will pay for his crime,” The Price told her, feeling a weird for talking to the creature like she understood him.

Myfanwy snorted again, turned her head to look at the crumpled man and then back to Jack and with what sounded a lot like a huff she moved away from Hart and closer to Jack again, lying down near him as if she was protecting him.

*~*~*~*

Ianto came to a complete halt, not moving a muscle while he tried to work out which direction the growling was coming from with just the rustling of the trees amongst the growls. Then very slowly he drew his sword and began to turn on the spot in what he hoped was the right direction and in the soft moonlight he spotted two eyes glinting at him in the dark through the undergrowth.

“Shit,” Ianto muttered quietly to himself.

The growling growing louder and more menacing as the animal began to move in his direction, barely making a sound on the grass covered floor of the forest. Ianto know if he ran the wolf would be on his heels before he could get more than a yard away. He could only guess but it appeared that there was only one, not a pack and he had more chance of getting out of the situation alive if he stood his ground.

“Come on then,” Ianto urged the wolf, doing his best to control his hand which was shaking slightly.

“Oh shit … Prince Jack told me they rarely attack if they are on their own,” Ianto muttered to himself. “trust me to get a brave one.”

The wolf gave one last warning howl and then lunged towards the young man.

*~*~*~*

Myfanwy lifted her head and sniffed the air, her head leaning to one side as was her way and then snorted loudly, waking the Prince from the doze he had fallen somewhat uncomfortably into.

“Mmmm?” Jack mumbled, still dozy.

The Dragon nudged his leg, twice, causing him to come around fully.

“You hear something?” The Prince asked, knowing that she couldn't answer him and listened. “I can't hear a thing.”

Myfanwy got up from her lying position and stretched out her wings, flexing them for a moment or two and them launched herself into the air. Jack could barely see her in the moonlight as she circled high above him, over the tree top and then suddenly she shot off into the distance and out of sight.

“Great, thanks,” Jack grumbled to himself, struggling with his binds once again as he did so and going quiet at a noise in the undergrowth behind him.

“Oh great, I get saved by a Dragon only for it to abandon me to the wolves,” Jack said with some panic in his voice.

Staying as quiet and still as possible Jack listened, his brow furrowed at the lack of growling and then relief sweeping across it when he realised he could hear the sound of horses and the voices of men. The Queens Guards.

“Here, over here,” Jack shouted at the top of his voice. “I'm in the clearing, over here.”

And he was rewarded when more than a dozen horses and their riders burst out from between the trees and into sight.

“Your Highness,” their leader stated, dismounting his horse quickly and rushing over towards him to cut through the ropes that bound him. “Owen told us what happened, are you hurt?”

“No, but my arms are aching badly,” Jack told him.

“Where's Hart?” The Captain of the Guards asked, his distaste at saying the other man's name very evident in his tone.

“Over there, by those trees,” Jack told him, pointing to the other side of the clearing.

“Was he attacked by wolves Sire?” The Captain asked, helping the Prince to his feet.

“I have no idea, I was unconscious and when I came to, he was lying there,” Jack lied, wanting to protect the Dragon.

“What do you wish his punishment to be your Highness?” The Captain asked, watching his men carry the still unconscious man over to where they stood.

“For now, just put him in the dungeon, I haven't decided,” Jack told him.

“Of course your highness,” the man said, giving him a small bow from the waist. “I have to say that it doesn't look like a wolf attack, more like something gave him a good beating.”

“As I said, I was unconscious,” Jack stated, letting one of the Guards help him into the saddle of his own horse, which Hart had tethered along with his own at the edge of the clearing.

“Yes Sire,” the Guard replied, not sure he believed him but not wanting to question the Princes answer.

Jack watched as they threw the unconscious form of Harts body over the saddle of his own horse and then bound his hands and feet together under the body of the horse. When he was secure they began to ride back to the Castle.

*~*~*~*

Without any time to think, Ianto swung his sword and prayed for his life. 

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

With the breath he had held rushing from his body Ianto opened the eyes he didn't remember closing and stared at the wolf at his feet. It's head cleanly sliced from it's body. He lifted the sword and in the pale moonlight could make out the blood dripping from it's blade onto the forest floor and then slumped back against one of the trees as the realisation of just how close he had come to death sank in.

“Shit!” He swore loudly up at the moon.

He was about to add another expletive when the word died in his throat, a shadow flying above the trees blocking out the moonlight for a second or two and then turning and heading closer and closer towards him at some considerable speed.

“Myfanwy?” Ianto said, more to himself than anything else.

He watched her circle around above him while she roared in frustration, unable to get close to him as the trees of the forest where he stood were too dense. After a short while she seemed to hover over the very spot he stood and then with one loud screech she began to head off. Ianto sighed, wiped the blade of his sword clean on the vegetation and then set about working out which way to leave the forest, his heart heavy in the knowledge that he had failed his mission and would have to rely on the Queen's Guards to find the Prince.

A loud snort caused Ianto to look up to the heavens again and he spotted the Dragon, she seemed to circle and few times and then went off in the same direction she had before. Ianto slapped a hand to his forehead as he realised she was showing him the way out of the forest and broke into a run, chasing after the creature.

It wasn't long before Ianto burst from the trees and into the meadow that lay along it's edge, the Dragon waiting for him in the long grass with it's tail tapping at the ground, much like a dog wagging it's tail excitedly when it's master returned home.

“Thank you,” Ianto told the creature, moving slowly towards it until he was able to pat the Dragon's snout.

It let out a out a loud huff and Ianto felt like he was being admonished like a naught child by a parent, the thought making him laugh out loud.

“I should get back to the castle before I am missed,” Ianto told the Dragon, giving it one last pat of gratitude.

The Dragon raised itself to its full height, unfurled it's wings and with only a couple of flaps of them it shot upwards into the air and within moments had vanished out of sight. Ianto waited for a minute to see of she returned and then she didn't he began the walk back to the castle, his stride quickening at the sight of so much light emitting from the windows at such an early hour of the morning until he was running flat out when he reached the courtyard.

The courtyard was full of the Queens Guards, still mounted on their horses and Ianto could see his fathers speaking to the Captain, their arms expressing their panic as they moved them around frantically as they spoke.

“Father, Dad,” Ianto called out to them, hurrying towards them.

He came to a stop three feet from them as they turned to look at him, expressions of relief and anger flitting back and forth on their faces.

“What the hell were you thinking?” His father yelled at him.

“You're lucky to still be alive, you've barely been here days and you go off into the forest at night on your own?” His dad added.

“I never thought we had brought us an idiot for a son,” Daffyd huffed.

“I wanted to find Jack!” Ianto stated defiantly.

“That's what the Queen's Guards are for, they know the forest,” Emlyn snapped at his son. “oh just go to your room, before I do something I regret!”

“But ...” Ianto began but his father cut him off.

“Now! You're not to old for a good spanking you know!” Daffyd growled.

Ianto felt himself blush bright red, turned on his heel and then ran into the castle. He ran through the large entrance hall and up the stone steps, he was almost at his room when he heard what he was sure was the Princes voice and slowed down, changing direction and walking slowly to where it was coming from at a room at the end of the long hallway.

Peering through the crack of the slightly open door he could see the Prince lying in his bathtub while one of the servants was rubbing at his wrists with something he couldn't make out from that distance and he could see dried blood matting the back of Jack's hair. Hesitating for a moment he finally reached out and knocked on the wooden door with his knuckles.

“Come in,” the Prince called out.

Ianto pushed the door open and stepped into the room. The prince dismissed the servant and smiled at Ianto.

“They told me you were asleep and that I wasn't to disturb you,” Jack said, washing his body with a bar of soap.

“They lied,” Ianto replied instantly and then blushed, realising what he was about to admit to the Prince.

“Lied? Why?” The Prince asked curiously.

“I was out searching for you and they obviously didn't want you to worry about me,” Ianto told him, sitting on the edge of the older man's bed. “which is understandable, what did he do to you? This Hart?”

“Bashed me over the head, knocked me unconscious and then tied me to a tree,” Jack explained simply, holding up his arms to show the younger man the rope burns around his wrists.

“Did he give a reason? Was he going to kill you?” Ianto questioned.

“He was jealous, of you,” Jack said, giving Ianto a smile.

“Of me? Why?” Ianto frowned.

“Because he claims to be in love with me,” Jack told him honestly. “and he wanted me for himself.”

“So, you and he were … together … for a while?” Ianto asked.

“For five years we shared a room while I was in the Queen's Guards,” Jack explained. “I never loved him, but we did share a bed.”

“You and he ...” Ianto trailed off.

“We used each other, it was convenient,” the Prince admitted. “I had no idea that Hart thought it more than that.”

“While … did he … did he take advantage of you while you were in his clutches?” Ianto asked.

“No!” Jack stated, sending water sloshing over the edge of the bath as he got to his feet, stepped out and then wrapped a length of towelling cloth around his wet body.

“That's good,” Ianto said, his voice no more than a whisper at the sight of Jack's wet chest glistening in the light of the gaslights.

“If he had, would it have made a difference? To us?” Jack asked, closing the distance between himself and the younger man.

“Maybe, I'm not sure,” Ianto admitted.

“Well, I can assure you that he didn't, you have my word on that,” Jack said, reaching out and pulling Ianto up from the bed and onto his feet.

“Yes Sire,” Ianto murmured, letting the Prince press their bodies together as their lips met in a tender kiss.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

“Lay with me?” The Prince asked the younger man.

“You mean ...” Ianto trailed off, eyes wide.

“No, no,” Jack chuckled softly. “just what I said, lay with me on the bed while we talk?”

“Yep, sure,” Ianto agreed.

Jack led him to the bed and climbed on, arranging himself on one side with the towel still wrapped firmly around his body and waited for Ianto to settle beside him.

“The Queen's Guards rescued you?” Ianto asked.

“No, they untied me but I was actually rescued by your new pet,” Jack answered.

“Myfanwy?” Ianto asked.

“Yeah, she grabbed him, tossed him around and then dropped him unconscious on the ground,” Jack told him. “I think she would have killed him, if I hadn't instructed her not it … it's curious, it's like she understands everything that's said to her.”

“Do you think she knew you were in danger, some kind of instinct?” Ianto asked.

“I have no idea, but it's strange that she turned up exactly when I needed her,” Jack answered.

“Exactly when you needed her? What was Hart doing to you?” Ianto asked, not sure he wanted to know the answer.

“He was hurting me.” Jack answered simply, not wanting to distress the younger man any more than he already was over the situation.

Ianto nodded. “I wish it could have been me that found you and not the Queen's Guards.”

“What happened you you?” Jack asked. “I'm sensing that you've got your own story to tell?”

“I was in the forest searching for you when I heard a sound,” Ianto explained. “I started to run in it's direction but I was thwarted … buy a wolf!”

“A wolf? Just one?” The Prince asked.

“Just one, I'm not sure how I didn't panic but it lunged at me and I took off it's head with my sword,” Ianto replied, somewhat proudly. “I do remember closing my eyes!”

Jack smiled widely at the younger man. “My big strong hero, slaying a wolf, whatever next?”

Ianto laughed. “I don't know about that, one wolf was enough.”

“The next time Owen and I go hunting, you should come with us,” Jack suggested. “I'd like you to meet my best friend anyway.”

“I like that idea,” Ianto agreed. “but I'd need some training with a crossbow first.”

“That can be arranged,” Jack told him. “perhaps after our betrothal?”

“On our honeymoon?” Ianto suggested.

“Oh I have over plans for that,” Jack replied, arching an eyebrow seductively.

Oh …” Ianto said, feeling the warmth spread across his face as he blushed.

“You look very handsome when you blush,” Jack said softly, lifting a hand to cup Ianto's cheek and brushing his thumb over the soft skin.

“I hate it,” Ianto admitted.

“You shouldn't,” Jack told him, leaning closer, just enough to kiss him softly.

“Sire, what if I disappoint you, on our betrothal night?” Ianto asked. “what if we aren't compatible?”

“Why wouldn't we be?” Jack asked, looking into the other man's eyes.

“You're so experienced and I'm … I'm still a virgin … I won't know how to please you,” Ianto answered hesitantly, feeling his blush deepen.

“Ianto, I have to admit I like the idea of becoming betrothed to a virgin,” the Prince replied. “I want to show you how to pleasure me, and to show you how much pleasure can be had from our intimacy.”

“Sire … Jack … kiss me,” Ianto said quietly, his voice barely more than a whisper.

“Now that you don't have to ask twice,” Jack said, shuffling the few inches that separated their bodies and pulling him into his arms to kiss him deeply.

Ianto's arms wrapped around the Princes body tightly, pulling him close so that their bodies moulded together while their mouths worked frantically against each others. Their tongues battling for dominance, desperate to taste each other while their lips clashed in the heat of their passion that built around them until they had to part panting for air.

“Well, there's no doubt that we desire each other,” Jack said, feeling the younger man's erection pressing hard against his body and knowing there was no way Ianto could miss his own arousal. “that's more than we need.”

“I should go,” Ianto whispered, not making any attempt to move from the Princes arms.

“Stay a little longer,” Jack asked, kissing the swollen lips before him with his own.

“I'm not sure that would be a wise decision,” Ianto murmured back, knowing it was taking all of his self control not to grind his cock against the other man.

“There are other means of release,” Jack replied, kissing the other man's neck.

Ianto let out a small moan of pleasure, tilting his neck sidewards and allowing the Prince more access to kiss and nibble at the tender skin before sucking it into him mouth. Letting his eyes flutter closed Ianto lost himself in the moment, his hips moving slowly as his sought friction for his aching cock and didn't make any attempt to stop the prince when he rolled him over onto his back and pressed him down into the mattress.

One of Ianto's legs moved up to hook around his lovers thigh, pulling the Prince's body even closer to his. Their bodies rocking together as their thrusts grew more frantic, their cocks finding friction from both the clothes that Ianto wore and the towel wrapped around Ianto along with the hardness of each other bodies to reach their goal.

Mouths found each others again, their kisses becoming messy and sloppy between their pants for air. Their soft moans growing louder and louder and filling the room, echoing off the brick walls while their bodies moved as one. Faster and faster until they could hold back no longer.

“Jack … I ...” was all Ianto managed to get out before he came, feeling him come pump hard and fast into his trousers between their bodies.

“Ianto,” Jack groaned out his name as his orgasm followed seconds later to coat the towel.

Jack rested his head on the rapidly beating chest of his lover for a moment or two before lifting it up to look at him.

“You okay?” Jack asked somewhat breathlessly.

“Yeah,” Ianto smiled. “much more so that okay.”

“Perhaps I should have let you go to your room when you suggested it,” Jack mused, worried he had taken things too far.

“Nope,” Ianto told him firmly. “not at all.”

“Good,” Jack said, letting out a yawn and snuggled into the younger man's body again, not caring about the mess between them, lay his head back down over Ianto's heart and closed his eyes and within minutes they were both fast asleep despite the sun coming up over the horizon. 

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Feeling as if every muscle and bone in his body was on fire with pain Captain John Hart let out a long yelp as he rolled onto his side from his previous position of lying on his back on the hard floor of the castle's dungeon and then pushed himself up so he was sitting sidewards with one arm supporting himself. It didn't take him long to survey his surroundings, the stone walls and floor – which had a light coating of straw strewn across it – left him in no doubt as to where he was.

The same muscles screamed when he used every ounce of energy he had to push himself onto his knees and then onto his feet before staggering somewhat towards the heavy wooden door of the dungeon cell and yelled loudly through the small barred window.

“Oy! Let me the fuck out of here!”

When there was no response he yelled again at the top of his voice.

“I demand to see Jack, how dare you keep me here as a prisoner,” he demanded. “if he knew you had me in here he would see all your heads roll!”

“Oh he would, would he?” A sarcastic reply came along with one of the Queen Guards coming into view.

“Of course, we are lovers,” Hart huffed indignantly.

“Funny that,” the Guard chuckled. “it was him that had you thrown in here, if it was up to us we would have left you to the mercy of the wolves in the forest.”

“Rubbish!” Hart snorted.

The guard went to walk away but John Hart shouted after him.

“I was attacked by a Dragon,” he declared.

“A Dragon you say?” The Queen's Guard's face giving over to a smirk. “Just how drunk were you?”

“I wasn't” John retorted. “how else do you explain how you found me? If it was wolves I would have been killed and eaten, or do you think the little bunnies caused all these injuries?”

“There are no Dragon's, in fact I'd probably say you were trampled by your own horse,” the Guard laughed.

“Ask Jack, he'll confirm it,” Hart snapped. “it grabbed me just before we were about to fuck!”

“From what I gather it would have been rape,” the Guard sneered at him. “and if you had done so to the Prince you definitely wouldn't be alive now, his request or not.”

“Look, tell him I need to see him,” Hart said with a sigh. “I need to talk to him.”

“I'll get your message to him, but I wouldn't hold your breath.” the Guard said and then walked away.

*~*~*~*

Waking Ianto could feel a heavy weight pressing down on his chest, panicking a little he opened his eyes and then smiled to himself when he realised that it was just the Prince's arm flung over his chest and fast asleep. He tried to wriggle out from beneath his lovers body without waking him but to no avail, the Prince stirred and his eyes fluttered open.

“Hey,” Jack said softly, his own lips mirroring Ianto's smile. “don't go.”

“Need to piss,” Ianto told him simply.

“You'll come back here afterwards?” The Prince asked sleepily.

“I'd like to clean up first,” Ianto replied, knowing exactly what had caused his trousers to stick like glue to his crotch and belly.

“We could bathe together,” Jack suggested hopefully.

“I'm not sure I'm ready for that yet,” Ianto admitted, blushing at the idea of the Prince seeing him completely naked and then the blush deepening when his stomach let out a very loud rumble.

“Hungry?” The Prince observed.

“Starving,” Ianto admitted, the sun high in the sky outside making it obvious that they had missed the first meal of the day by some time.

“Okay, go piss and get cleaned up and then we'll raid the kitchen for food,” Jack said, pressing a soft kiss to the younger man's lips before lifting his arm and freeing him. “We'll meet ...”

The end of Jack sentence was interrupted by a loud knock on the door.

Jack slid off the bed and hurried across the room to answer it, knowing that he if just invited whoever it was in they would see Ianto and the dishevelled state they were in and it would just serve to embarrass the other man.

He opened the door a crack and found one of the servants outside.

“I have a message Sire,” he told him. “Captain Hart is conscious and asking to see you.”

“Oh he is, is he?!” Jack laughed. “he'll be wishing differently once he has. Thank you.”

The servant gave him a small nod and left. Jack turned to Ianto.

“I haven't given much thought to the punishment of my kidnapper,” Jack said. “do you have any preference?”

“What are the alternatives?” Ianto asked, curious.

“If I'm lenient, a good flogging and a long time in the dungeons or if you so wish then the law decrees that kidnapping is a hanging offence.”

“Hanging?” Ianto gulped.

“Or beheading,” Jack added.

“Death sentence?” Ianto clarified and Jack nodded. “Do you want to give him the death sentence?”

“If he had had the chance to … rape me, then yes,” Jack admitted. “but I feel a flogging will teach him the lesson he needs and some time in the dungeon cells will be like him having sex, drink and drugs rehab.”

“He takes drugs?” Ianto frowned.

“The dust of the wild poppy,” Jack informed him. “it's very addictive when taken up through the nose.”

“Then a spate in the dungeon can only do him good,” Ianto agreed.

“I shall go and see him, then we shall meet up again and eat,” Jack said, pulling Ianto into his arms and kissing him softly. “although I could think of more fun things to do!”

Ianto stomach rumbled again, even louder and made them both laugh.

“I'm not sure my stomach would agree,” Ianto smiled. “I shall bathe and then find a place to read in the grounds and await your arrival.”

“Then I shall see you soon,” Jack told him, reluctantly letting him leave the room and then set about cleaning himself up before his visit to the dungeons.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Jack took a deep, calming breath and then nodded to the guard to unlock the cell door. He pushed it open, stepped into the room and folded his arms across his chest as the guard closed and locked it again behind him.

“Jack, you came,” Hart said, trying to smile but hindered by the bruising on his face. “I knew you couldn't stay away from me.”

“I'm only here because you wanted to see me, what do you want?” Jack asked, a hard expression upon his face.

“I wanted to say I was sorry, for the way I went about things,” John said, slowly getting to his feet from where he sat among the straw on the floor. “I shouldn't have … have hurt you and tied you up … Jack, we're made for each other and you know it. I love you!”

“No, you don't,” Jack replied firmly. “you've always wanted what you can't have and this is no different.”

“That's not how you felt for those five years!” Hart retorted.

“You were a warm body and a good fuck,” Jack answered. “that's all, I could never want to spend my life with anyone like you.”

“Like me? What's wrong with me?” John huffed, spreading his arms out wide.

“You're an addict, an alcoholic and you shag anything that moves,” Jack retorted.

“I've changed, I can change,” Hart pleaded. “I can give up the drink and the dust of the poppy.”

“I could never trust you,” Jack stated.

“And you can trust a man you've never met until a few days ago?” John snapped.

“Yeah,” Jack told him. “he's more of a man that you'll ever be.”

Hart laughed. “He's still a virgin, what if he's crap in bed? Then you'll come seeking me out to get what you need, to get laid just how you like it.”

“He maybe a virgin but he's not inexperienced,” Jack said, a smile teasing at his lips at the memory of earlier that morning. “I won't need to seek out sex elsewhere.”

“Had a bit of a mutual wank have you?” Hart smirked. “What if he hates having your cock in his mouth, or up his arse? I know how much you like to do both!”

“I have no problem with taking it slowly,” Jack told him with a smile. “in fact, as I'm the one who'll be carrying the future queen then I'll be happy to be on the receiving end of his cock.”

“Really? And does he know about the more kinky side of his betrothed?” Hart chuckled. “All those times when you tied me to the bed while you fucked me? The times you wanted me to spank you until you came? When you want it hard and rough?”

“Maybe Ianto will want those things too, this will be a learning curve for both of us,” Jack replied calmly.

With that Hart rushed forwards, shoving the Prince up against the hard brick wall of the cell and smashed his lips to his. Jack planted his hands firmly on the other man's chest and pushed hard, sending Hart flying backwards across the cell to land hard on his arse on the floor.

“I know exactly what I want as a betrothal present,” Jack snarled, wiping his lips with the back of his hand and banging on the cell door to be let out. “to see you flogged.”

“Another kink Jack?” Hart laughed as the door opened.

“That's Prince Jack or Your Highness to you,” Jack snapped and left the cell.

He waited until the guard had locked the cell door again before speaking to him.

“I want him on half rations for the next two days, the withdrawal from alcohol and drugs will start to kick in soon and he will be ravenous,” Jack instructed. “I want him to suffer like I did.”

“Yes Sire,” the guard nodded. “have you decided upon his punishment yet, for your kidnap?”

“Flogging,” Jack told him bluntly and then headed off to find Ianto.

It didn't take him long, he found the younger man sat beneath the shade of a tree in the garden in the Castle grounds reading intently and not noticing him until he was almost beside him when his shadow fell over him.

“Sire?” Ianto asked, concerned by the look on the Prince's face. “Something wrong?”

“That man, he just makes me so angry,” Jack replied, dropping down to sit beside Ianto.

“What did he do?” Ianto asked, placing the book down beside him on the grass.

“More what he said that did,” Jack admitted. “the man is surely mad, that's the only conclusion I can come to.”

“What did he say?” Ianto urged.

“That he is in love with me and that you won't be able to fulfil my needs,” Jack answered honestly. “in bed.”

“He might be right,” Ianto said quietly.

“Are you jesting?” Jack asked. “After this morning?”

“But that was nothing, it wasn't real sex,” Ianto answered, blushing.

“It may not have been full on sex, but it was good yes?”Jack asked.

Ianto nodded.

“There is a definite attraction between us, physically,” Jack continued. “if not then this morning wouldn't have happened.”

“I guess so,” Ianto agreed, feeling his blush deepen.

“As I told Hart, I don't care that you are less experienced than I, I know we can make this work,” Jack told him. “I want to make this work, whatever it takes.”

“You do?” Ianto asked quietly.

“I'm falling for you Ianto Jones,” Jack replied just as quietly. “I want to be with you and have your child, she will be beautiful just like you.”

Ianto blush deepened even more.

“I'm not beautiful,” he said even quieter.

“Yeah, you are,” Jack assured him, lifting the younger man's chin with his fingers and kissing him softly.

“I'm falling for you too,” Ianto admitted when their lips parted.

“Want to go for a walk?” Jack asked. “Somewhere where we can be alone?”

“Yep,” Ianto nodded, just as a shadow fell over them both and they both looked up to see who was interrupting them, expecting it to be a servant or one of the Queens Guards.

“Donna?” The Prince exclaimed. “You're home!”

“I am, aren't you going to introduce me?” She asked with a smile on her face.

“Sorry,” Jack said, getting to his feet and pulling the younger man up with him. “Ianto Jones, I would like you to meet Queen Donna of Utopia.”

“Your Highness,” Ianto said, bowing politely to the Queen. “it is an honour to meet you ma'am.”

The Queen laughed. “If you are to become Jack's betrothed then there will be none of that, you can call me Donna.”

“I'm having trouble getting him to call me Jack,” Jack chuckled, taking Ianto's hand in his own.

“Then we shall have to work on changing that,” Donna laughed. “if the betrothal is to take place in two days.”

“Do I not have any say in this?” Ianto asked.

“No,” Both the Prince and the Queen answered in unison.

“I need to go and freshen up after my journey,” Donna continued. “but I would like to get to know you better Ianto, over dinner later?”

“Of course your Highness,” Ianto replied, giving another bow and making the Queen chuckle.

“I shall leave you both of you to your afternoon then,” she smiled and with swish of her long skirts she swept away towards the castle.

“I … I was told an heir was needed because she was getting old?” Ianto frowned.

Jack grinned. “They do not like the Queens to be young when crowned, if a girl is to be born to be heir to the throne then it needs to be soon so that she is considered of age when the time arrives.”

“I see,” Ianto answered, thinking that the Queen could be barely forty in age. “What age was Queen Donna when she was crowned?”

“She was considered young at twenty seven,” Jack informed him. “most don't become Queen until they are in their mid thirties at least.”

“Then we have a few years of trying if we don't have a girl on the first try?” Ianto asked.

“Oh yeah,” the Prince grinned. “and I'm really looking forward to the trying bit.”

Ianto found himself blushing again. “and the herbal drink to stop me becoming with child, I should start partaking soon?”

“On our wedding night, but the cooks have already been lacing your food with the herbs in preparation so that your body is already beginning to adjust.”

“Good,” Ianto sighed, then looked guilty.

“It's okay Ianto, I've already said that I will be happy to bear our first child,” Jack assured him. “you don't have to until you are ready.”

“Thank you,” Ianto answered, somewhat relieved as the whole childbirth idea scared him more than a little. “now, I do believe you promised me a walk?”

“I did,” Jack answered and they began to walk through the castle gardens and then around the side of the castle.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Entering the large banqueting hall with the Prince Ianto was a little surprised to see only the Queen sat at the head of the large table and only two place settings beside her, with no sign of either of his parents.

“Come, sit,” the Queen smiled, waving them over to sit down enthusiastically with a hand. “dinner is getting cold.”

Jack took the seat nearest the Queen and Ianto beside him, Ianto's eyes taking in yet another bountiful feast spread across the nearest part of the dining table.

“Help yourselves,” Donna instructed, reaching out herself to grab a bread roll to add to the already large pile of meat and vegetables upon her plate.

“I thought my parents would be joining us, your Highness,” Ianto asked nervously.

“I had lunch with them upon my arrival,” Donna explained. “I thought it would be nice for just the three of us to eat together this evening?”

“A great idea,” Jack told her, grabbing a chicken leg and biting ravenously into it.

“So Ianto, are you enjoying your time here at the castle?” The Queen asked. “Do you think you'll be happy here?”

“It's a wonderful place ma'am,” Ianto answered. “no-one could be unhappy at the thought of living here in such luxury.”

“And my cousin, he pleases you too?” She asked, smiling.

“Cousin? Oh, you mean the Prince,” Ianto replied, feeling the familiar blush spreading across his cheeks. “Yes, he does.”

“He is easy on the eyes,” the Queen said, laughing.

“Your Highness!” Ianto gasped.

Donna laughed louder. “Master Ianto, just because I am a woman and the Queen that does not mean that I cannot appreciate the looks of a man?”

“No … but … I mean ...” Ianto stuttered, the heat of his cheeks growing.

“Just because as a woman I am expected to be chaste and may never feel the touch of a man doesn't mean I am blind,” Donna grinned widely. “in fact it only adds … a certain slant to my dreams.”

“Donna, are you saying what I think you're saying?” Jack chuckled, cocking an eyebrow.

“That would be telling,” the woman grinned, tapping the side of her nose with her index finger.

“Prince Jack tells me we need to birth an heir to the throne soon?” Ianto asked, changing the subject.

“If you have a girl to be of age to become Queen when it's my time to leave this world,” Donna said, becoming serious. “she needs time to learn the ways of royalty and be mature enough for the honour of becoming Queen so she can rule Utopia in the right manner.”

Ianto nodded in understanding.

“And also it could be a while before one of you becomes blessed with child and even then it could take a few tries before you are blessed with a girl,” the Queen continued. “this is something we are prepared for.”

“I will be bearing the first child,” Jack informed her. “Ianto does not feel ready for such a responsibility as yet and I am willing to honour his wishes.”

“And if Jack fails to to become pregnant within a specified time, you would not object to taking your chances?” The Queen asked the younger man.

“I … ummm … what would the specified time be?” Ianto asked nervously.

“I would suggest four full seasons?” She replied.

“I … yes … yes,” Ianto replied, not sure he would be but praying to the gods that Jack would fulfil the need for a girl child.

“Then you both have my blessing,” Donna smiled at them. “you will birth beautiful children, whether they be boys or girls.”

“Thank you your highness,” Ianto said, blushing again.

“We really need to get you to call me Donna,” she sighed. “but I shall let it pass for now. As for the betrothal, Rhys has the preparations under control and the Doctor has written and sent all the invitations out with four of the Guards which should have all been delivered by now.”

“I can't wait for the day to come,” Jack told her and then turned to wink suggestively at Ianto. “I am guessing that our ceremonial attire for the betrothal are in hand too?”

“They will be ready the morning of your betrothal,” she assured him. “they are in the hands of one of my favourite tailors.”

“Toshiko?” Jack asked with a gasp, naming one of the few women in the kingdom.

“Yes,” Donna grinned happily.

“And she will be attending the ceremony?” The Prince asked excitedly.

Donna nodded and he turned to Ianto.

“Toshiko is one of the mostly lovely people I have ever met and a beautiful woman,” Jack told him. “I haven't seen her since Donna was crowned Queen.”

“Another woman?” Ianto asked, a little in awe. “Until today the only girl I knew was my sister and I get to meet two within the space of a week?”

“You will,” Jack told him happily. “this is going to be the best week of my life … up until now, anyway!”

“Mine too,” Ianto agreed, wiping his mouth with his napkin as he realised just how much food he had eaten while they spoke, feeling more than a little full.

“With that I shall retire to my bed,” Donna informed then. “the long journey home has tired me, I shall see you in the morrow when we shall talk of your recent kidnapping and how to deal with Hart.”

“There is no need, he will be receiving a good flogging for it,” Jack told her firmly. “tomorrow, on the eve of our betrothal. I shall instruct the Doctor to have notices posted in the town square at sunrise.”

“The larger the crowd, the more humiliating for him?” Donna asked.

“Exactly. Good night, dear cousin,” Jack said, ignoring the joking comment and kissing her lightly on the cheek before she got to her feet.

“Sleep well your Highness,” Ianto told her, making her smile again at the title as she left the room.

“I feel like my stomach is going to explode,” Ianto admitted, rubbing at his belly with one hand.

“How about a walk in the fresh night air?” Jack suggested.

“That sounds good.” Ianto agreed and let the Prince take him by the hand and lead him through the castle and out into the grounds. 

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

Standing on the balcony that over looked the castle courtyard Ianto watched the crowd grow slowly larger and larger in the late afternoon sunlight. They surrounded the dais that had been constructed in the middle of the large area upon which had been erected several planks of wood nailed to each other with ropes fastened to each corner.

“You don't have to watch,” Jack whispered into the younger man's ear, his arms encircling his waist from behind. “even I consider it a barbaric form of punishment but I have no qualms using it today. Beheading is the usual sentence for kidnapping, Hart should be glad I am sparing his life for his crime against me.”

“I have never witnessed a flogging before,” Ianto told him. “are they common place here in Utopia?”

“No, oh no,” Jack answered quickly. “there has not been a flogging here in Utopia for many years, long before Donna took the throne and even she has no objected to my decision.”

“Then I agree with your method of punishment,” Ianto said. “and I wish to see the man who did this to you get what's coming to him.”

“We have a clear view from here, we will be joined by Donna shortly,” the Prince told him. “It would not be good for us to be mixed in with the crowd, they could get overexcited and it wouldn't do for you to get crushed.”

“Not something I'd relish,” Ianto said, turning in the older man's arms to look him in the eye and admitted. “Jack, I'm nervous. About tomorrow I mean.”

“You called me Jack!” The Prince exclaimed and kissed him softly on the lips.

“Sire, I ...” Ianto began but Jack cut him off with another kiss.

“There is nothing to be nervous about,” Jack told him. “the ceremony is beautiful and afterwards we will be betrothed.”

“And after that?” Ianto asked.

“What do you mean?” Jack asked, frowning a little.

“We … consummate our betrothal,” Ianto said with a small gulp. “properly …”

“Ianto we have all the time in the world, it doesn't matter if we have full sex or not,” Jack assured him. “I can be patient.”

“But you shouldn't have to be,” Ianto argued back. “perhaps you should have chosen someone more wise in the way of the world.”

“Ianto Jones, do you not wish to become betrothed to me?” The Prince asked. “Is there something about me you do not like? Do I do something that displeases you? Is it this, the flogging that is changing your mind?”

“No!” Ianto answered a little more sharply than intended and then softened his voice. “I'm scared that I won't live up to your expectations of me and will wish that you had never got betrothed.”

“That is not going to happen,” the Prince told him with a soft sigh. “I can tell from our few intimate encounters that we are compatible, can't you?” 

“I want to,” Ianto admitted, with a small smile.

“Then you should believe in yourself more,” Jack grinned, kissing him tenderly.

“Did I miss something, are you already betrothed?” The Queen's voice asked, breaking the moment.

“Very amusing,” Jack told her, still holding the blushing younger man in his arms. “is it time?”

“They will be bringing Hart out into the courtyard on a few moments,” Donna answered.

“I see you dressed for the occasion,” Jack observed, taking in the deep green satin of her gown that showed off her pale skin and red hair to perfection.

“A Queen should always look her best in public,” she smiled, smoothing the fabric of the dress down over her hips.

“Any excuse,” Jack chuckled, releasing Ianto from his arms to take his hand and turn them so they were both overlooking the courtyard once more, this time with the Queen stood beside them.

The sound of the crowd below cheering alerted them to the arrival of John Hart, his hand and feet in shackles with one of the Queen's Guards flanking him on either side as they led him towards the dais and the structure upon it. Hart wore nothing more than a long smock that barely reached down to his knees and simple leather sandals, he was holding his head high and had a grin so wide upon it you'd think he was going to his own betrothal and not for punishment. At the bottom of the small set of steps up to the platform of the dais the guards stopped and pushed him forwards and Hart awkwardly and slowly stepped up them one at a time to come face to face with the most senior Prison Guard.

At this point Hart turned and looked directly up at the balcony where the Queen, Prince Jack and Ianto stood and raised his shacked hands in the air and laughed loudly. The crowd went wild, jeering and booing at him with some throwing mouldy fruit and vegetables in his direction to show their feelings.

“Quiet, please,” the Prison Guard commanded and the crowd fell almost instantly silent and he then continued. “John Hart, you are here today to receive the sentence handed down to you by his Royal Highness, Prince Jack Harkness, Captain of the Royal Guards. It is his wish to spare your life for the contemptible act of kidnapping you subjected him to and along with the flogging you will receive here and publicly you will lose have been stripped of the title of Captain. Your punishment will be to receive 100 lashings of the Cat O' Nine Tails. Do you have anything to say in your own defence?”

“Just that he's not demanded my death because he still wants me,” Hart shouted out across the crowd.

This caused another bout of jeering, booing and food throwing and the Prison Guard had to calm them again. Then he led Hart closer to the wooden structure and made him stand facing it before first unshackling his hands and then fastening them to it with the ropes, then repeating the action with his ankles, spreading the man's legs as wide as his arms. Then in one swift move he ripped the back of the tunic in half from neck to hem exposing the naked body beneath.

The crowd fell completely silent when the Prison Guard picked up the Cat O' Nine Tails and began to swing it lightly in the air to get the feel of it right in his hand – from side to side, first in one direction and then the other - to work up the momentum of the swing. No-one could miss the sight of every muscle in Hart's body tense up in anticipation of the first strike.

Jack felt Ianto tense beside him.

“Are you okay?” The Prince asked him.

“Yeah,” Ianto nodded, his body was just reacting as if he was going to feel the first strike too. “I have to admit that I want to see him punished for what he did to you.”

“There's nothing wrong with that,” Donna told him with a smile just as the first strike came down across Hart's bared back and his body jerked a little.

They watched with some kind of mix of morbid pleasure as the Cat O' Nine Tails swept through the air time after time to hit it's mark, the welts on Harts skin becoming more and more vivid across his shoulders, back and buttocks with just traces of blood with the man going from completely silent to yelling out in pain with each strike until the 100 lashings were complete. 

“You have taken your punishment well,” the Prison Guard said, untying the ropes first from his ankles and then his wrists, catching him as he crumbled from the pain.

The Prison Guard instructed the two Queen's Guards still stood at the bottom of the steps to collect Hart from him and take him back to his cell. The crowd, jeering again waited until the man was out of sight and then began to disperse again back to their homes.

“What will happen to him now?” Ianto asked, walking back into the castle from the balcony.

“His wounds will be treated to stop infection and then he will be put back into his cell in the dungeon,” Jack explained. “until I decide what to do with him next, it's obvious to anyone that he is to dangerous to be out on the streets.”

“The best place for him is the asylum,” Donna stated. “he needs to be somewhere they can work on his drink and drug problems.”

“That place is full of lunatics,” Jack argued. “he'd be better off lock up here.”

“I'm not so sure of that,” Ianto said. “he certainly isn't thinking straight.”

“Well, he can stay in the dungeons until after our betrothal and the following week,” Jack told them firmly. “I have other matters I would sooner be tending too, like my new husband.”

“Now that's one thing that's definitely more important than that idiot,” Donna agreed. “now remember, you have until nine and then you mustn’t see each other again until your betrothal tomorrow.”

“Damn traditions,” Jack grumbled but with a smile. “have no worries cousin, I shall adhere to them.”

“Then I shall leave you two it and see you both on the morrow,” she said and after giving them both a kiss of the cheek left the room.

“We have a couple of hours to kill until we have to part company,” Jack said to Ianto. “any suggestions?”

“I need to ask you something,” Ianto said seriously, completely ignoring the Prince's question. “what Hart said, is there anything in it?”

“What he said?” Jack asked, not at all sure what the younger man meant.

“That you didn't have him beheaded because you … that you still wanted him?” Ianto answered.

“I have never wanted anyone less in my entire life,” the Prince answered instantly and without any hesitation. “I just feel that death is too easier a way out for him, he needs to suffer.”

Ianto nodded, understanding. “I would be happier if he wasn't here though, in the castle.”

“You want me to send him to the Asylum?” Jack asked.

“Yes,” Ianto told him simply.

“Then consider it done, I will arrange for it to be done in the morning before our betrothal,” the Prince agreed. “it could be the making or breaking of him, only time will tell.”

“Thank you,” Ianto said with a smile.

“Anything for you my love,” Jack replied, pulling the younger man into his arms and kissing him deeply.

When they finally dragged their lips apart some time later and panting softly Jack rested his forehead on that of the younger man's.

“Any decision on what you like to do now?” The Prince asked him.

“This is just fine,” Ianto told him, wrapping a hand around the back of the Princes neck and pressing their lips together once more.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

Hart could barely stand by the time the Guards got him inside the castle, they dragged him down the stone steps to the dungeons and lay him on his front upon a long wooden table covered with a length of dark coloured fabric and stood on guard of his body until the Prison Guard arrived a few minutes later.

“He's out of it,” one of the Queens Guards informed him when he entered the room. “he passed out before we made it here.”

“I have no idea how he managed to stay with it for the whole of the flogging, I thought he would give into unconsciousness by fifty lashes,” the Prison Guard told them. “it was like he was determined to not look weak in front of the Prince.”

“Judging by that little speech he made I think you could be right,” the other Guard said. “if he thinks the Prince would want anything to do with him after this stunt he must be wrong in the head.”

“There is talk of sending him to the Asylum,” the other Guard added. “best place for him if you ask me.”

“Yeah, I don't want to have to put up with his rantings for who knows how long,” the Prison Guard replied, turning to the large pot of water that was simmering over the log fire nearby. “but for now, I'm just going to have to if we don't want his wounds getting infected.”

“Do you want us to hold him down?” One of the Guards asked.

“If you could both hold an arm, either side that would help,” he replied, pouring some of the liquid from the large out into a bowl and then adding a generous amount of salt to it, then stirring it with a wooden spoon. “this is going to hurt.”

The Queen's Guards took up their required positions, holding Hart firmly by the upper arms while the Prison Guard put a cloth into the salt water and pushed it down with the spoon until it was completely soaked and then reached for his leather gloves and donning them before lifting the cloth out of the bowl. Without wring the excess water from the cloth the Prison Guard moved it over to Harts naked back and placed it upon the wounds causing Hart to spring back to consciousness with a loud howl of pain.

“What the fuck are you doing to me now?” Hart yelled, trying to pull his arms free of the Queen's Guards grips and failing miserably.

“It's will stop infection,” the Prison Guard told him calmly, dipping the cloth back onto the salt water solution again and repeating the action.

“I think I'd rather risk infection you bastards!” Hart yelled, ending the sentence with a scream of agony.

“You'll thank me later,” the Prison Guard told him, repeating his actions again.

“No, you will regret it when I get out of him and come after your arse!” Hart threatened.

“A little difficult when you're locked in an Asylum,” one of the Queen's Guards smirked.

“There is no way that Jack would send me there,” Hart huffed, then let out another scream.

“That's Prince Jack to you and there is talk of sending you there for your own good in a week or so,” the Prison Guard told him. “he doesn't want you around him.”

“Lies,” Hart snarled. “all lies.”

“You'll see,” the Prison Guard told him wearily and reaching for a tunic like the ripped one Hart still had hanging on the front of his body and then addressed the Queen's Guards. “get him on his feet.”

They did as instructed and dragged him off the table onto his feet, Hart groaned loudly when the pain from his wounded body flowed easily through his body as he changed position. They pulled off the remains of the tunic and then the Prison Guard dragged the new one over Hart's head and arms.

“Take him back to his cell,” the Prison Guard instructed and moments later Hart was back in his bare cell, laying on his front on the straw covered floor. The one position that didn't hurt so much and vowed that when he got out he was going to get his revenge.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

The sun shining through the windows into his bedroom woke the Prince early, smiling he stretched his whole body, already wishing the hours away until he saw Ianto again for their betrothal and happy curling up again under the bedding with his eyes closed while he imagined just how their wedding night would go until a knock at the door brought him out of this thoughts.

“Come in,” Jack called out, pulling himself into a sitting position and a huge smile crossing his face when Owen entered carrying clothes over one arm.

“Your betrothal attire Sire,” Owen said, bowing before the prince with a flourish.

“Fool,” Jack chuckled, throwing a pillow at his friend, it hitting him on the top of the head before dropping to the floor.

“Now is that any way to greet your best friend?” Owen asked, trying to look hurt.

“Sire? Since when did you call be Sire?” Jack asked, sliding from beneath the bed sheets and walking towards his friend completely naked.

“Put it away Harkness, you'll be a betrothed man in a few hours and you know I don't think of you like that!” Owen grinned.

“You've seen me naked more times that I can count,” Jack laughed. “it was always your idea to go swimming naked, I always thought you just wanted to see me in all my naked glory.”

“Wishful thinking,” Owen laughed, handing over the clothes he carried to the Prince.

“These are gorgeous,” Jack said admiringly, looking at the two garments.

The trousers were made of the softest suede in a pale beige colour and the tunic was a dark royal blue with the Royal Crest adorning the left side of the chest in gold. The sleeves were loose and reached down to the wrists and the front had simple gold lacing to fasten at the neck and matched the lacings that fastened the trousers.

“Toshiko is certainly a fine tailor,” Owen nodded. “a beautiful woman who makes beautiful clothes.”

“I can't want to see her, it's been far to long since her last visit,” Jack smiled.

“She hasn't aged at all,” Owen said with a smile on his lips.

“You can't know that,” the Prince said simply.

“I know, I don't know why but she has this effect one me,” Owen confessed. “I find myself wanting to take her in my arms and look after her.”

“It's forbidden Owen, you know you can't do so.” Jack said, feeling a little sad for his friend.

“But I can dream … I've always wondered … what it would be like to bed a woman,” Owen replied. “those soft curves they have, it's got to be different.”

“Owen, tell me truthfully,” Jack asked him seriously. “is Toshiko the reason you can never commit to one man?”

“My love 'em and leave 'em mentality as you like to put it?” He asked and Jack nodded. “I can't help it, all the men I take to my bed satisfy me but it's like something is missing.”

“I wish there was some way you could confess your love to her but I'm afraid … I'm sorry Owen,” Jack told him sadly.

“I know, I've resigned myself to having to worship her for afar,” Owen sighed. “I will dance with her at your wedding though, no-one can object to that.”

“No, they can't,” Jack agreed, another knock on the door disturbing them.

It was the servants with the water for his bath, all three of them averting their eyes from the Prince's nakedness while they tipped the large pots of boiling water into his bathtub. Then disappeared and returned quickly with cold water to cool it to the right temperature.

“The Queen asked us to tell you, your Highness, that she will be visiting you here in your quarters in one hour and expects you to be dressed and ready for the ceremony,” one of the servants told him. “is there anything you require Sire?”

“I need to speak to the Prison Guard, can you ask him to meet me in an hour and a half by the stables?” Jack asked.

“Of course Sire,” the servant answered and with that they made themselves scarce again.

“You want to see the Prison Guard on the morning of your betrothal?” Owen asked.

“I promised Ianto that I would get Hart transferred to the Asylum today.” Jack replied. “he doesn't feel comfortable having him in the castle, even if he is in the dungeons.”

“I wish I could have been here to see that … bastard get his flogging yesterday,” Owen said, a hit of a snarl in his voice. “but I am here now and I can get that done for you, you just concentrate on getting ready for your betrothal and I will talk to the Prison Guard.”

“Thank you,” Jack said simply, reaching out and giving his friend a hug.

“Enough,” Owen laughed a few minutes later. “get your nakedness away from me.”

“Yes Sire!” The Prince grinned. “Now be gone so I can bathe in peace.”

“I will go and see the Prison Guard now,” Owen said, heading for the door and stopping and turning when he reached it to add. “Jack … Gray ...”

“I don't want to hear that name,” Jack told him bluntly.

“Is it wise, having Hart in the same Asylum as him?” Owen asked.

“It's an Asylum, they will probably never even meet each other,” Jack replied and stepped into the bath, effectively indicating the end of the conversation.

With that Owen left, closing the door behind him and went to do as promised.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

Ianto paced about his bedroom feeling a little nervous, he was dressed in his betrothal attire which matched that of the Prince's exactly except that the colour of his tunic was a deep red colour. Not that Ianto knew this, having not seen the Prince that morning. He had woken early and bathed, eaten breakfast in his room and then dressed and now had no idea what to do with himself until it was time for his betrothal.

Looking out of the small window of his room he couldn't see much but judging from the hustle and bustle going on outside he could tell that the preparations for the ceremony were in full swing. Looking down he could see a small strip of the courtyard and watched as various people rushed about below, wishing he could see more, especially when a sturdy carriage pulled by two large black horses and complete with metal bars on the windows came into his view.

His sighting was only brief but he knew it must be some kind of prison transportation. Ianto could only hear, not see the protesting Hart yelling and cursing out loudly to anyone that could hear him that they would regret this and that he would be back. This was followed by the sounds of a scuffle and then a heavy door slamming closed along with bolts being thrown into place. Ianto then caught another glimpse of the carriage leaving the courtyard again and sighed with relief. Hart had been sent to the asylum as Jack had promised.

He was so in his thoughts that the knock on the door made him start a little.

“Come in,” Ianto called, moving away from the window and smiled when his fathers entered the room.

“Ianto, are you nervous? Excited?” His father asked him, admiring his son's attire.

“Both I imagine,” his dad laughed.

“Yep,” Ianto nodded. “I have no idea what to expect, has anyone spoken to you about the ceremony?”

“Not a word,” Daffyd answered and Emlyn nodded on agreement. “apparently the actual ceremony is conducted in front of only the Royal family, us and their closest friends and the details are closely guarded.”

“Oh gods ...” Ianto mumbled. “what if it's something embarrassing?”

“Embarrassing?” Emlyn asked.

“I don't know, perhaps we have to strip off naked in front of everyone ...” Ianto answered, hesitating for a moment before adding with a horrified look. “what if we are expected to consummate the betrothal in front of everyone?”

“That's not going to happen, I've only ever heard rumours of that in the most primitive Kingdom's and Utopia isn't one of them,” Daffyd assured his son. “I'm positive that he will be nothing but simple and beautiful.”

“I really hope so,” Ianto told him, his nervousness still gnawing at him a little. 

“Are you really sure you want to go through with this?” Emlyn asked his son. “If you have any doubts I will go straight to the Queen and tell her the betrothal is off.”

“No … no,” Ianto said, a smile pulling at the corners of his lips and a blush pricking at his cheeks when he continued. “I think … I really like the Prince, care for him … maybe I'm actually falling in love with him.”

“He is gorgeous,” Emlyn grinned. “who wouldn't?”

Daffyd laughed. “You've got yourself a fine husband and no doubt.”

“I have,” Ianto agreed. “how long is there until the ceremony?”

“Not long now,” his father answered. “do you know where you'll be spending your honeymoon?”

“No, that's a surprise too,” Ianto answered. “so many secrets and surprises.”

“And they will all be worth waiting for, I'm sure,” his dad smiled, pulling him into a hug.

“And just think, you will be the father of the next Queen,” Daffyd said, his smile wide on his face.

“Yeah,” Ianto nodded, excited and nervous at the prospect of becoming a father.

“You'll make a great dad,” Emlyn told him, just as the sound of brass horns filled the air outside. “it's time, we need to make our way down to the gardens.”

“Okay,” Ianto said, taking a deep breath and letting each parent take one of his hands in theirs and together they left the room and headed through the castle, downstairs and out into the bright sunlight.

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

At the centre of the gardens was a circular clearing where the lawn lie green and neatly shorn, around which were a few stone seats that were of the same stone as the castle. But as it came into view on this day, the day of his betrothal Ianto could see it filled with people. The guests were stand around the edges and within there were four stone pillars placed upon the grass and he could see the Doctor standing under an arch that had been erected from wood and white roses.

“Where's the Prince?” Ianto asked his fathers, unable to see the other man.

“As we approach the Prince will do so from the opposite side,” Emlyn answered, repeating what they had been told by the Queen at breakfast.

“Yes, yes,” I can see him,” Ianto said with some relief, spotting the Queen and Prince Jack over the other side of the garden and making there way towards the clearing where they finally met in the middle.

The Queen lifted the Prince's right hand and Daffyd did the same with Ianto's and they placed them together before moving to stand at each of the stone pillars, which were waist hight. Ianto spotted the Prince's friend Owen already at the other of the four.

“Face the Doctor,” the Prince whispered to Ianto and they turned to do so, seeing the man beaming madly at them.

“First I would like to welcome everyone here to witness with happy occasion,” the Doctor said, addressing the crowd. “this is a very important day in the history of the Royal Family and I am honoured to be here and performing this betrothal. Welcome.”

With this the crowd cheered and clapped until the Doctor indicated they should allow him to speak again.

“Jack, Ianto,” he spoke, addressing the men only. “you are here today to be betrothed to each other, are you both willing?”

“I am,” Jack said, speaking first.

“I am,” Ianto said, following the Prince's lead.

“Then we are ready to proceed,” the Doctor told them. “if you would like to turn and face the inner circle.”

The two men turned and faced into the circle of the clearing where the Queen, Ianto's parents and Owen stood beside the stone pillars.

“Your Majesty, Queen Donna,” the Doctor said. “please begin the ceremony.”

The Queen lifted her hand and sprinkled something that glittered silver in the sunlight over the white candle on the pillar before her and a flame sprang to life. Carefully she lifted it in her hand and began to speak.

“I call upon you, goddess of air to come to us and give these men your approval,” she said loudly and clearly.

Ianto gasped when he felt a warm breeze brush past him and the flame of the candle flutter as the breeze ruffled the Queen's hair.

“Daffyd,” the Doctor instructed.

Ianto's parent dipped his hand into the small bowl on the pillar and then dripped the water down onto the candle, speaking the words he'd been taught.

“I call upon you, goddess of water to come to us and give these men your approval,” he spoke confidently.

Ianto watched as the candle's flame sprung into life and a small pool of water began to form around the base of the candle, rippling in the sunlight as if it had tiny waves like the sea.

“Emlyn,” the Doctor said, nodding towards the man.

Ianto's other parent sprinkled something that glittered gold over the candle, speaking his words.

“I call upon you, goddess of earth to come to us and give these men your approval,” he said, smiling.

The candle ignited itself like the first two and then around the base of it slowly appeared what looked like golden sand, shining in the sunlight.

“Owen,” the Doctor said to the man at the last pillar.

Owen sprinkled a red powder over the candle and recited his own words.

“I call upon you, goddess of fire to come to us and give these men your approval,” Owen said proudly.

This time did not only the candle alight but a circle of fire sprang around the edge of the pillar, the flames burning bright and orange.

“It would appear that the goddesses are all happy in their approval,” the Doctor said, his happiness clear in his voice. “please turn to face each other, cross your arms at the wrists and take your betrothed hands in your own.”

Jack and Ianto did as instructed, both of them smiling madly at the other. The Doctor picked up two lengths of satin ribbon, one in a red that matched Ianto's tunic, the other in the blue of the Prince's and moved to stand beside them.

Holding them together at one end he began to wrap the lengths around the hands and wrists of the two men's joined hands while he spoke.

“With these ribbons I bind you together in your betrothal,” he said. “these ribbons represent your lives together, long and entwined until it is the time for your passing to another realm. Captain Harkness, Prince Jack of Utopia, do you agree to this?”

“I do,” Jack answered instantly. “with my whole heart.”

“Ianto Jones, do you agree to this?” The Doctor asked.

“I do,” Ianto replied straight away. “with my whole heart.”

The Doctor finished wrapping the ribbons and parted the ends to tie them in a loose knot around the men's wrists.

“This now symbolises that you are betrothed for life, the Kingdom of Utopia rejoices in your union and wishes you a happy, fruitful union.” the Doctor smiled, nodding at the young woman stood to the side of them. “Toshiko, if you would please.”

Toshiko carried two long handled brooms made from branches of a tree and placed them on the ground beside the newly betrothed, crossing them over and then stepped back.

“For the final part of this ceremony I would like you to both jump over the broomsticks, this indicates that you are both entering a new era of your lives and promises luck for the future,” the Doctor told them.

Hands still bound together, they did so, jumping easily over the broomstick and landing on the ground again to riotous applause from the congregation.

“Congratulations, you are now betrothed,” the Doctor grinned madly. “time to celebrate.”

“If you would all like to follow us into the castle there is a banquet laid on for all,” the Queen told her guests and began to lead the way.

Jack and Ianto stayed put, allowing the guests to give them their congratulations as they passed, Ianto parents giving them both a hug and a kiss on the cheek before following the other guests until they remained alone on the clearing.

“Hello husband,” Jack grinned.

“Hello to you too husband,” Ianto grinned back.

“I guess we should head inside,” Jack said reluctantly.

“And find someone to remove these bindings,” Ianto added.

“Oh, I don't know, I kind of like being bound to you,” Jack laughed, cocking an eyebrow.

“It could prove to be a little impractical,” Ianto laughed.

“True, but a little longer won't hurt,” Jack said, closing the gap between them and pressing his lips to his husbands, kissing tenderly for more than a few long minutes.

“Jack,” Ianto said, panting softly when their lips finally parted. “we should show our faces at the banquet.”

“Yes, and get this ribbons removed to we can consummate our betrothal,” Jack smiled. “and I have a surprise for you.”

“You do?” Ianto asked, walking with the Prince towards the Castle. “What is it?”

“You shall have to wait and see,” Jack told him, giving him a small kiss before heading inside to join their guests.

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

“Come on, lets get out of here,” the Prince whispered in his husbands ear, taking his hand and leading him from the dance floor.

“Where are we going?” Ianto asked, glancing back over his shoulder to where the Queen, the Doctor and his parents were all sat talking.

“It's time for your surprise,” Jack grinned, pulling him out of the banqueting hall and towards the back of the castle.

“Is it in the kitchens?” Ianto asked, intrigued.

“No,” the Prince laughed. “come on.”

Jack led him out through the kitchens and into the courtyard where in the darkness Ianto could make out the two horses ready and waiting for them by the stables on the far side.

“We're going riding? Something I've only done once and in the middle of the night?” Ianto asked, coming to a stop.

“It's not the middle of the night,” the Prince chuckled. “although it is dark but we need to ride to reach my surprise, we'll be safe.”

“Have you told the wolves that?” Ianto asked.

“We won't be going anywhere near the forest,” Jack assured him. “and it's not far, lets get going before we're missed.”

“Shouldn't we say out goodbyes first?” Ianto said, but allowing Jack to once more lead the way.

“It's more fun like this,” Jack grinned.

Reaching the horses they mounted the animals and Ianto followed the Prince out into the countryside behind the castle, keeping up with him at a fast trot and feeling too excited and nervous about what was to come to care it was dark and he was riding again. They hadn't been riding for long when in the distance Ianto could see the outline of a building, as they got closer he could see it was a small cottage and even the the soft moonlight he could tell it was made from the same stone as the castle. Ianto could see smoke pouring out from the chimney and the firelight inside lighting up the windows.

“We're here,” Jack announced, pulling his horse to a stop outside the cottage and dismounting.

“What is this place?” Ianto asked, following suit.

“It was built many years ago for one of the Queen's elderly uncles,” Jack explained. “she wanted him near but he refused to live in the castle. He passed into another realm some years ago and has remained empty ever since. But I thought that you might not be comfortable having our first union together in the castle where your parents are so I got a couple of the servants to ready it for us to spend as much time as we wish here alone.”

“It's beautiful,” Ianto smiled, following the Prince into the cottage. “I can't believe that it's been uninhabited for so long.”

“Perhaps we should claim it as our own private hideaway?” Jack suggested.

“I like that idea,” Ianto agreed, admiring the inside of the cottage's living area.

“Would you like to see the rest?” Jack said, taking his the hand of his betrothed and showing him the lavish kitchen where the counter tops were piled high with fresh fruit and vegetables. “enough food to see us through the next week, so how about I show you upstairs now?”

“Lead the way,” Ianto answered, feeling the skin of his face flush at the thought of what was to come.

The upstairs had one huge room, a curtained off area contained the bathroom facilities and the rest was dominated by a huge bed. The room was decorated in a deep emerald green and gold and the dark wooden furniture complimented it perfectly.

Jack pulled the younger man into his arms and kissed him softly.

“Are you ready for this?” He asked his betrothed softly.

“Yep,” Ianto nodded, feeling his body reacting to the other man's. “Jack … can I undress you?”

“I'm never going to say no to that,” Jack agreed, smiling at the deep blush on the younger man's face.

They kissed again tenderly and then they pulled a few inches away from each others embrace.

First Ianto crouched down and unlaced the Prince's leather sandals, discarding them quickly and then stood up straight again, reaching out to grasp the hem of his husbands tunic in his hand and lifting it upwards. With Jack's help he pulled it off over his head and arms and dropped it onto the floor, his hands wanting to touch the smooth skin of the other man's chest.

“Are you naturally this smooth?” Ianto asked, his hands roaming over his husbands chest and abdomen.

“Yes,” Jack murmured, his breath hitching a little when Ianto's fingers brushed over his nipple, sending it intoa hard peak almost instantly.

Ianto slid his arms around the Princes waist and licked at one of the hard nubs with the tip of his tongue, blowing on it softly before moving across his chest to it's twin and teasing it in the same way while Jack's hands clutched tightly at his arse, pulling their bodies closer again. Ianto's mouth worked back and forth from one nipple to the next, kissing, licking, sucking and nipping at the hard, sensitive nubs while Jack moaned softly in pleasure until one of his hands move to grasp the back of his husbands head, tilting it upwards to crush their lips together.

One of Ianto's hands snaked up the older man's back to press hard against between his shoulder blades, pulling their chests close while the kiss became more and more heated. Their tongues duelling first in one mouth and then the other for dominance, their teeth clashing with the intensity while their lips bruised from the pressure until they parted reluctantly, gulping down lungfuls of air for much needed oxygen.

“I need you,” Jack panted hard, his own hands fumbling with the lacing's of his trousers.

Ianto batted the hands of his betrothed and took over, unfastening them easily and loosening them enough so that they dropped down to the Prince's ankles showing his body in all it's naked glory. His cock standing proud before the younger man's gaze, the head already glistening with pre-come.

Dropping down to his knee's Ianto did the one thing he knew he was good at, the one thing he and his last 'fumble' had partaken in. He cupped the prince's balls with one hand and took the head of the other man's cock into his mouth, sucking on it firmly while his tongue lapped at the tip and his tongue delving into the slit, tasting the Prince's very essence before drawing it in further and further until he had to relax his throat to accommodate it's full length.

Jack's hands grasped at his husbands head, his fingers tangling in the soft brown curls as he felt the familiar sensations of his release building inside him. He wanted to stop the man, his mind telling him he didn't want to come until Ianto's cock was deep inside him fucking him. But his body was telling him it was too late when his orgasm hit, his come pumping hard and fast down the younger man's throat.

Ianto gulped down every spurt of his husbands come, not wanting to miss a single drop and only letting it slide from his mouth once it had begun to soften. Getting back to his feet he pressed his lips to his husband's panting ones and kissed him softly before seeking entrance to it with his tongue and letting the Prince taste himself.

“I got the impression you were inexperienced,” Jack said when their lips parted, still feeling a little weak in the knees.

“I am, in some ways,” Ianto smiled. “but not in that.”

“Mmmm,” Jack told mumbled happily, reaching for Ianto's tunic and pulling it off over his head and finding the soft brown curls beneath that covered the younger man's chest.

“Should I have removed the hair?” Ianto asked, waiting for the Prince's response.

“No, definitely no,” Jack told him, sliding his fingers through the soft hairs from the chest and down to the waist of the younger man's trouser to unlace the fastenings. “I like it.”

“I was worried that you'd … you'd be turned off by it,” Ianto admitted.

“It would take a lot more than that,” Jack answered, letting go of his husbands trousers to they could drop to his ankles and at the sight of his very hard and glistening cock repeated. “a lot more than that.”

With that Jack hoisted the younger man over his shoulder and carried him the short distance to the bed where he lay him down and removed his sandals so that he could finish taking off his trousers and flung them to one side before laying down beside Ianto, stroking his fingers up and down his thigh.

“I'm going to make you come,” Jack told him, hand sliding down between Ianto's thighs to find his balls and tease them. “if you try and enter me now you'll come too fast, that way we can take our time.”

Ianto nodded in agreement, knowing that the Prince was right and just lay back and enjoyed his ministrations. Jack's hand slid away from the younger man's balls and forwards, up to grasp his husbands cock causing him to moan softly in pleasure, Ianto's hips instantly canting upwards at his touch.

“Please,” Ianto murmured before Jack dipped his head down to cover his lips with his own and kissed him tenderly while his hand worked faster and faster, pumping the other man's cock. Jack's tongue thrusting into his husbands mouth, plundering it as he felt the tell-tale signs of his oncoming orgasm. Ianto's hips moving in sync with his husbands hand until he came hard.

Dragging his mouth away from Ianto's Jack watched the pearly white streams of come pump from his husbands cock, arching up to then splatter over his belly and chest, covering the back of his hand when they began to wan until the stopped completely. Jack lifted his hand to his mouth and licked off the cooking come, swallowing it before shifting his position so he could do the same with the the come that covered the younger man's torso. He licked away every drop before settling down beside his new husband again.

“Ready for round two?” Jack asked, lifting the younger man's hand and placing it on his now hard again cock.

Ianto nodded.

“Good, 'cos I want that delicious cock of yours buried deep inside my arse the next time you come.”

“Me too,” Ianto admitted and pulled the Prince close for another kiss.

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

Jack rolled them so that he was lying flat on his back and with Ianto lying against his side while they kissed slowly and deeply, feeling less hurried.

“Tell me what you want?” Ianto asked, suddenly feeling less sure of himself, blushing slightly.

“Just touch me, explore me,” Jack answered, bending on leg at the knee and moving it away from the other. “use the oil in the little jug beside the bed.”

Ianto glanced over his shoulder, spotting the small pottery jug on the small wooden table next to the bed and moved so he could reach for it. When he turned back to where Jack lay the older man now lay with both legs parted wide and bent at the knee with his erect cock standing proud at his crotch.

“There's no need to rush, I want to feel your fingers touching me, inside me, stretching me ready for you,” Jack said, his breaths coming in small breaths of anticipation. “make me yours.”

“Okay,” Ianto replied quietly, his voice no louder than a whisper and keeping hold of the small jug with one hand he ran his fingers of the other down the length of the older man's cock, from tip to base and then down between his legs to tease his balls with the pads of his fingers before taking them in the palm of his hand and caressing them while he dipped his head down to kiss his betrothed tenderly.

Jack groaned softly into his lovers mouth, his hips canting off the bed slightly, wanting to feel the touch of the younger man more intimately, sighing with relief when the hand drifted away from his balls and slide between the crack of his arse. When he felt the tips of his lovers fingers ghost over the entrance of his body a long moan escaped from between his lips.

Ianto took a few moments to stroke his fingers back and forth within the full length of the crack of his lovers arse, feeling the tight muscle of his hole clench beneath then each time they passed over it before removing them to drizzle them with oil. After carefully placing the oil down he slid his hand back between his lovers buttocks to seek out the entrance to his body.

While the Prince made soft moan of encouragement Ianto teased the tight muscle of his arse hole, feeling it quiver beneath his touch and begin to loosen. Ianto dipped the tip of one fingers into the muscle, sliding it just inside and feeling the muscle clench his finger before relaxing again so he could push in further as he looked into Jack's face.

Jack's eyes were closed and his lips were slightly parted, his breath escaping them in small pants while Ianto worked the finger back and forth inside his channel. His hips canting up off the bed, wanting more and letting out a long moan of pleasure when he felt a second finger slip inside him to join the first, stretching him, filling him.

“Is that good?” Ianto asked, already knowing the answer but still worried he might be doing something wrong.

“Mmmm,” Jack mumbled, followed by a loud gasp when Ianto's fingers swept suddenly over the bundle of sensitive nerves buried deep inside him. “oh yeah ...”

Ianto tentatively tried a third finger and found it slipped inside the Prince's channel easily, using all of them to sweep over the same spot and cause Jack's hips to rise off the bed while he moaned in ecstasy.

“Fuck ...” Jack mumbled. “Ianto … I need you to fuck me before I come ...”

Ianto slowly slid his fingers from within his lovers body and reached again for the oil, spilling some into his own hand and using it to coat his own aching cock while Jack changed position on the bed, resting on his hands and knees with his arse exposed to the other man.

“Easier this way, first time,” Jack explained, resting his weight on one hand while reaching back from his own cock to stroke it slowly.

Ianto positioned himself between the Prince's legs and parted his buttocks, stroking his thumbs over the relaxed hole for a moment or two before taking his own cock in his hand and pressing the leaking head to it, sliding the tip in and then stopping as the tight heat enveloped it, savouring the sensations flowing through his body.

“Ianto, please,” Jack's tone was almost pleading, wanting to feel his lovers cock buried deep inside him.

With a low grunt Ianto pushed the full length of his cock into his lovers arse, having to stop when he was fully seated for a second to stop himself coming instantly and then began to move slowly, almost pulling all the way out before pushing back inside deeply again.

Jack let go of his own cock and rested his weight on both hands again, his hips moving in unison with the younger man's thrusts.

“Touch me, make me come as you fuck me,” Jack groaned, grinding his hips backwards. “faster, please, faster.”

Ianto wrapped a hand around the Prince's waist and grasped his cock, wanking it in time with his thrusts, each one harder and faster than the one before until the room filled with their pants and moans along with the sound of flesh hitting flesh until it happened.

Jack let out a loud shout of his lovers name as he came, his come spurting out in long white streams across the bedding while his arse contracted around the cock buried deep inside. Ianto came a split second later, the tight muscles of the Prince's arse as he came sending spiralling straight over the edge and into ecstasy, pumping his own essence deep into the older man's arse.

They fell into a tangled mess of limbs, Ianto pulling his softening cock from his lover so he could fall beside him and they lay panting and kissing softly for long minutes, wrapped around each others bodies, neither of them caring about them mess or wanting to move until they drifted into a sated sleep.

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

Waking, Ianto found himself alone but once he'd lifted his head and his eyes had focused he could see Jack – dressed only in the tunic of his wedding outfit – drinking from a silver cup while gazing out of one of the bedroom windows.

Hearing the small movement, Jack turned his head and smiled at his betrothed and after placing the silver cup down he strode quickly back towards the bed.

“I didn't want to wake you, you look so beautiful in your sleep,” Jack said with a bright smile. “I made coffee if you'd like some, but it's not a patch on yours.”

“I'd love some,” Ianto answered, stretching out his limbs and reaching for his own tunic where it had been dropped onto the floor. “lead the way.”

Ianto slid out of the bed, slid the tunic over his head and took the Prince's hand in his own.

Jack grinned and led the way down the stairs to the kitchen where the copper coffee pot was set over the fire to keep the contents hot. The prince poured some into a silver cup for the younger man and another for himself, both of them settling in seats at either side of the fire.

“I think I should bathe after this,” Ianto said, adding rather boldly. “you could join me?”

“I have a better idea,” Jack grinned. “it's a beautiful day outside, I thought we could bathe in the lake, the water should be warm enough.”

“Outside? In the open?” Ianto asked, rather unsure of the prospect.

“No-one will see us, this is private land and the locals tend to adhere to the rules of the land,” Jack told him reassuringly. “we won't be disturbed by anyone, not human anyway.”

“Not human?!” Ianto gasped.

The Prince chuckled. “I mean maybe just the odd curious rabbit or deer.”

“Oh,” Ianto sighed, a blush sweeping over his cheeks. “so, we really won't be seen?”

“I guarantee it,” Jack told him, putting a hand over his heart and making Ianto laugh.

Ianto downed the last of his coffee. “Okay, but when we get back you're getting a coffee making lesson.”

“That bad is it?” Jack asked, cocking an eyebrow at his young lover.

“Nope, but it could be so much better,” Ianto smiled, once again joining hands with the young Prince as they left the cottage dressed just in their betrothal tunics.

The lake the Prince had spoken of was barely ten minutes walk through the long grass of the meadow behind the cottage. The sun was high in the sky and the lake, as Jack had foreseen was warm, almost as warm as a hot bath when Ianto dipped a toe into the clear blue water.

“One huge bath,” Ianto said with a smile. “all to ourselves.”

“Then we should make the most of the early sunshine,” Jack replied, pulling his tunic off over his head to leave himself naked and dropped it onto the grass before wading into the water until it was waist high.

Ianto quickly followed suit, joining the Prince less than a minute later and letting the older man pull him into his arms and kiss him tenderly.

“We didn't bring any soap,” Ianto said, a little distractedly while Jack's hands roamed over the skin of his back and hips.

“We don't need any, the water will cleanse us and we can use our hands,” Jack murmured into his lovers ear. “just like I'm doing now.”

“Mmmm,” Ianto agreed, feeling the other man's hands move lower to caress his buttocks.

Ianto slid his hands around Jack's torso and then down to mirror his lovers touch, their hands sliding easily over the skin of the other, over backs, hips, thighs and buttocks with their bodies pressed closely together and very aware of each others arousal. Their lips kissing every inch of exposed skin on necks, shoulders and chests, randomly meeting the others for long lingering kisses again before moving to other parts of the body again.

“I want to make you mine Ianto, I want to show you how it feels to be taken,” Jack whispered huskily into the other man's ear. “to feel so completely filled.”

“Yes,” Ianto agreed, without any other thought than those planted in his mind by the Prince's suggestion.

“Lets get out of the lake,” Jack suggested. “I want to lay you down and worship you.”

Ianto didn't question the Prince's idea, with an arm wrapped around each others waist they walked towards the edge of the lake, the water getting shallower and shallower until they were back walking in the deep grass. They were no more than a few feet away from the edge of the lake, with the hot sun drying their bodies when Jack halted them and after a tender kiss they sank down into the long grass.

“Lay back, let me explore every inch of your body,” the Prince told his Betrothed. “I want to taste you, touch you.”

Ianto lay flat on his back, his body beckoning his lovers and let out a soft sigh when the older man's lips kissed his neck, then nipped at it softly before drawing the tender skin into his mouth to suck on it hard. The feel of the Prince's teeth grazing over the skin sent shivers of excitement through his body, his hand moving to grasp the back of the older man's neck causing the soft sigh to turn into a long moan.

Jack let the skin slip from between his lips, the purple of the blossoming bruise deepening before his eyes. His eyes flicked to Ianto's, seeing the love in them threw him for a moment before he pressed his lips to that of the younger man and kissed him deeply, tenderly until they parted again with them both panting softly.

Kissing his way down Ianto's chest he sought out the already hard nipples nestled within the soft brown curls they adorned it to kiss, lip and tease with his tongue before taking one into his mouth and sucking and nipping at it with his teeth while Ianto moaned and writhed around beneath him in pleasure.

“Jack ….” the Prince's name slid from between his lips as a long sigh.

With a smile Jack continued his way south down his lovers body, stopping at his belly to kiss it softly before adding a couple of love bites to match the one he had left on his neck while his hand curled around the younger man's cock, stroking it slowly while his thumb played with the head, spreading the pre-come around and over it.

“Please … Jack … please ...” Ianto murmured, barely coherent.

Jack's mouth moved even further south, passing by his lovers cock a to kiss the soft, smooth skin of the inside of his thighs, working his way down to the back of the younger man's knees and then slowly back upward again to lap at the balls hanging heavily between his legs, licking each one then taking one into his mouth and sucking softly while Ianto moaned out his pleasure.

“Jack ...” Ianto's tone was full of want.

“Soon,” Jack whispered, after letting the ball slip from his mouth and then dipped his head down, delving his tongue into the leaking slit to taste his lovers essence, lapping it down and then sucking the head into his mouth.

“So close ...” Ianto mumbled. “I ...”

Jack took his lovers cock deeper and deeper into his mouth, then relaxed his throat to take him in fully while his hand moved between the younger man's legs to grasp his balls gently, manipulating them in the palm of his hand while his cheeks hollowed and he sucked hard. Ianto's hips bucked upwards off the ground, thrusting almost uncontrollably into the warm, wet heat of the mouth that surrounded his cock until he could hold back no longer and his come shot down the Princes throat in long streams while he groaned out his ecstasy.

Jack didn't release his partners cock until he was completely spent, kissing the tip of the softening member before moving to kiss Ianto, wanting to share his own unique taste with him.

“And now you are even more relaxed,” Jack told him with a smile. “perfect.”

“But I wanted to come with you inside me, like you did when I was inside you last night,” Ianto answered, frowning a little.

“With what I have planned for you, I don't think that will be an issue,” Jack chuckled. “turn over, rest on your knees and forearms with your legs parted.”

“But we didn't bring any oil?” Ianto replied, doing what the Prince suggested.

“It won't be a problem, I promise you,” Jack grinned.

Wordlessly, with an idea of what the Prince was about to do – another first for him – Ianto waited for what was to come.

Jack moved to settle on his knees between the legs of his Betrothed and placed both hands on the younger man's buttocks, massaging them firmly for a few moments before parting them to expose the entrance to the other man's body, the tight ring of muscle bared before him. The Prince brushed the pad of one thumb over it, feeling it tighten under his touch and then relax again before lowering his head and licking a stripe the full length of the crack of his lovers arse first one way and then back again to the sound of Ianto's gasps.

The Prince then teased the ring of muscle with the tip of his tongue, probing at with, the moans of pleasure coming from the lips of his lover spurring him on as he felt it beginning to loosen. His tongue delving slowly deeper and deeper into his lovers body as the muscles relaxed, adding one finger, much to the delight of his young lover if the sounds that followed were anything to go by.

Jack kept lapping at his lovers arse hole while he fucked the channel slowly with one finger, pushing it deeply inside the young man until he felt he could add a second. Soaking with saliva the fingers moved easily within Ianto's arse, the younger man pushing back onto them each time he thrust them inside him and he added a third easily, stretching the channel easily.

“Jack ...” Ianto groaned, his cock hanging heavily between his legs again, a second orgasm building within his groin again. “I'm ready, please ...”

Jack coated the palm of his free hand with saliva and then transferred it to his own cock while he slid his fingers slowly from his lovers arse. He then quickly positioned the head of his cock at his lovers willing entrance and began to push in slowly.

“Argh,” Ianto groaned.

“Do you want me to stop?” Jack asked, stilling.

“No … no,” Ianto responded instantly. “don't stop!”

Jack pushed in again, this time Ianto let out a sigh of pleasure when his cock pushed past the slight resistance the muscles of his arse still put up and the Prince felt his body relax a little beneath him as his cock slid home, deep in the warm channel.

“Jack, move, please move,” Ianto asked, almost begging and reaching back with one hand to grasp his own cock.

Jack pulled back and then thrust back again, unable to stop himself, wanting to taking it slowly but his body was overtaking his mind. While Ianto worked furiously, wanking his own cock while Jack pounded into his arse, hands on either side of his lovers hips as he moved with the young man meeting every thrust.

“Gonna … coming,” Ianto grunted, coming spurting from his cock and spilling into the grass below, feeling the Prince's cock even more so in his arse as it contracted with his orgasm.

“Fuck!” Jack exclaimed, the tight muscles contracting around his cock deliciously. He tried to hold back a little longer, barely making two more thrusts before he came, buried deep with in the arse of his newly betrothed while shaking in ecstasy.

They collapsed to the ground together as Ianto's thighs and upper arms gave way, Jack's cock still buried inside his lover, not wanting to withdraw while they both tried to catch their breath, both of them panting hard.

“Are you okay?” Jack asked when he finally found himself able to speak.

“Mmmm,” Ianto murmured happily and sated. “yeah ...”

“No pain?” Jack asked, pulling his flaccid cock from the younger man's body to move to lay beside him.

“A little at first,” Ianto admitted, felling the blush on his cheeks as he spoke honestly. “but … but once you … once you were completely inside me it stopped.”

“You might be a little sore later,” Jack said, then pressed his lips briefly to his lovers. “it's normal the first few times.”

“Doesn't matter, if it always feels like that, that good then I don't care,” Ianto told him with a grin, but dropped it when he added. “Jack … I was so worried that I wouldn't satisfy you.”

“It didn't matter to me in the slightest that you were a virgin and mostly inexperienced,” Jack answered, brushing at the younger man's fringe with his fingers. “it made me want you more and I never even considered that we wouldn't be good together in bed.”

“I have a good teacher,” Ianto said, smiling again.

“And I have lots to teach you,” Jack chuckled. “fancy another dip in the lake?”

“Yep,” Ianto agreed, watching Jack get to his feet and not missing that his betrothed was already getting hard again. “that sounds good.”

“And then back to the cottage?” Jack said, cocking an eyebrow while reaching down to pull Ianto up onto his feet.

“Yeah, I'm starving!” Ianto stated laughing as they walked back towards the lake.

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

Jack savoured the last mouthful of coffee, set down the silver cup and lay back down on the blankets and cushions that covered the floor of the main living room of the cottage, next to his betrothed.

“It doesn't matter how may times you show me, my coffee will never be as good as yours,” the Prince stated, turning his head to the side to look at Ianto.

“It's good enough for me,” Ianto smiled, turning onto his side and snuggling against the other man's body to rest a hand on his taut belly, then gently rubbing the palm over it. “that's all that matters.”

“You keep doing that, why?” Jack asked.

“Doing what?” Ianto answered with his own question.

“Rubbing my belly, not that I don't like it, but I just wondered why?” Jack replied.

“I keep thinking, what if you're already pregnant? What if there is already a fluttering of life beginning to grow inside you?” Ianto said, his hand never stilling.

“I could be, it's not like we haven't been trying,” Jack answered with a smile. “but we won't know for a couple more weeks, when the Doctor will be able to tell us.”

“How will he know?” Ianto asked, interested.

“He will mix a preparation of various herbs with my water, if it turns blue then I am with child,” Jack replied, having already discussed this with the man in question.

“I don't know much about pregnancy,” Ianto admitted. “how long before the baby is ready to be born?”

“About forty weeks,” Jack sighed. “that's the one thing I'm worried about, friends I know who have had children say it feels like forever after about thirty weeks. But I will be carrying your child so it will all be worth it.”

“I think I'd be more scared of the birth, of being cut open,” Ianto said with a small shudder.

“I'm told it's all worth it when you're holding your baby in your arms,” the Prince smiled. “and hopefully we shall find out for ourselves in the not too distant future.”

Ianto nodded. “If I never feel ready, to bear our children … would that be a problem?”

“No,” Jack told him, his face taking on a serious, caring expression. “I am happy to bear our children.”

“Thank you,” Ianto replied sincerely.

“There is no need for thanks, I am your betrothed and what makes you happy, makes me happy,” Jack smiled, reaching up with one hand to cup the older man's face and stroke his fingers over the soft skin of his cheek.

Ianto took the Prince's hand in his own and lifted it to kiss the palm before leaning over to kiss the older man softly on the lips, lingering for a few long moments before pulling back again.

“I never though this possible, but I love you Prince Jack, Captain Harkness,” Ianto said quietly. “when this marriage was arranged I hated the idea, I never wanted to meet you let alone become your betrothed … but you seen have cast some kind of spell over me.”

“No spell,” Jack said, this time to wrap around the younger man's waist to pull him closer. “no this is just the magic of attraction, I think we were destined to be together, I love you too Ianto.”

The kiss started so soft and gentle, one set of lips barely brushing against the other, each of them planting light butterfly kisses upon their lovers until their need grew too much to hold back. Lips parting and tongues flicking out to taste lips, mouths pressing hard to each other, tongues tangling and exploring until their teeth were clashing as their passion mounted, their breathing laboured when they reluctantly broke the kiss for much needed oxygen.

Jack peppered the younger man's neck with kisses, pressing more than a few to the various love bites that were scattered there while Ianto moaned softly with pleasure. Ianto's hand slid slowly over the Prince's bare back, teasing his way down the full length of his spine with just his finger tips until he reached the cleft of the older man's buttocks. The Prince moaned into his lovers neck when he felt the fingers slip into the cleft of his arse, slowly making their way along the full length to slid carefully over the slightly tender entrance to his body and making him quiver with anticipation.

“I want to make love to you, slowly and deeply,” Ianto told him huskily. “this time I want to see your face as you come, I want to hold you in my arms.”

“I don't think I could ever say no to you,” Jack murmured, pulling Ianto closer, feeling the hardness of the younger man's erection against his own.

Ianto dipped his head down to claim the other man's lips with his own again, rolling them to that Jack was on his back beneath them and used his own legs to part the Princes so they were between them. Their bodies rocking against each others, their cocks brushing together as their hips rolled as one while they kissed long and languorously while their passion for each other gathered intensity.

With a reluctant groan Ianto pulled his lips away from that his his lovers and pressed soft kisses along the Prince's jawline and then down his neck, stopping only to mark the skin at the tender junction where it met his shoulder and then down his smooth chest. Bracing himself on his hands he nipped at one already hard nipple before soothing the peak and repeating his ministrations on the other until Jack was a writing, moaning mess beneath him.

“Please Ianto, take me, I want you buried inside me,” Jack said, panting out the words, so filled with need.

Ianto didn't reply, just let his lips continue their journey southwards down the body of his betrothed, covering his belly with wet, open mouthed kisses before going lower to kiss the weeping head of his lovers cock. His tongue darting out to taste his lovers essence, savouring it while Jack's legs parted even wider to give him easier access.

Barely aware of anything but the things Ianto's tongue were doing to him Jack fumbled about for a pillow with one hand and then after grasping one thrust it towards his eager lover.

“Under my hips … will make it easier,” Jack told him, his voice low and husky.

Taking the pillow Ianto slid it into place when Jack canted his hips up off the blankets then knelt back, taking in the view before him, the sight of the Prince laying so wantonly before him with his legs spread wide and the most intimate part of his body on show to his betrothed.

Ianto reached for the small pottery jug of oils they they had been using and poured a little onto his fingers, placed it nearby and then reached forwards to stroke them slowly over the entrance to his lovers body, feeling the tight muscle quiver beneath them and already starting to relax at his touch.

Jack canted his hips upwards, willing the younger man to slide his fingers inside him and letting out a long moan when he felt the first digit side almost effortlessly inside him, his channel still partly relaxed from earlier lovemaking.

“Just take me,” Jack begged. “I want you inside me.”

“Soon,” Ianto smiled, easily sliding a second and then a third finger into his lovers body then sweeping them over the cluster of nerve ending that caused the Prince to swear softly as the pleasure of his action swept through his body.

“Now,” Jack moaned, he felt like his cock would burst he was so turned on.

Ianto swept his fingers over his lovers prostate again before withdrawing them, took a moment to coat his own aching cock with the oils and then positioned himself so that the head of his cock was pressed to his lovers hole and then slowly pushed inside until he was fully seated, buried deep within his lovers arse.

Jack's arms wrapped tightly around the younger man's torso, pulling their bodies tightly together, his legs spread wide as Ianto began to move, thrusting slowly and deeply inside him and their lips meeting in a frantic kiss, their tongues plunging into each others mouths as Ianto's cocked plunged into Jack's arse.

Jack's cock relished the friction of their bodies, with his orgasm growing nearer and nearer he wrapped his legs around his lovers hip and with his heels digging into Ianto's buttocks he spurred him on faster and faster until the younger man was pounding hard into him. Their kisses became messy and uncoordinated until panting hard Jack's threw his head back and yelled out his orgasm, his come spurting out warm and sticky between the confines of their bodies.

“Oh fuck, yes!” Ianto exclaimed, feeling the contractions of his lovers arse tighten deliciously around his own cock to send him spiralling over the edge of ecstasy and pumping his own essence deep inside the Prince's body.

Neither of them made any attempt to move, they lay in each others arms not caring that they were sweaty and sticky and exchanging soft tender kisses until the dosed off into sleep in the dimming afternoon sunshine.

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

Six weeks later …

“This is taking forever Doctor,” Jack muttered almost under his breath.

“It won't be much longer your Highness,” the Doctor replied patiently, never stopping mixing the solution in the dish before him.

“Jack, stop pacing and sit with me, please?” Ianto asked gently, reaching out to take the Prince's hand when he neared.

Jack sighed, pouted and then sat down beside his husband.

“I just need to know,” Jack grumbled.

“You've been feeling queasy yes?” The Doctor asked him.

“Every damn morning, evening and night for the past week,” Jack stated, missing the gleam in the elders eyes.

“Well, this would account for it then,” the Doctor said, a grin crossing his face.

“What? You mean?” Ianto asked, his grip tightening on his husbands hand.

“Yes, Ianto. Jack, you are with child,” the Elder told the Prince and his husband.

“You're sure?” Jack asked, his eyes shining with excitement.

“Your nausea and the fact that your water has now turned a deep violet,” the Elder told him.

“Violet?” Jack frowned.

“Indeed, it can only mean one thing,” the Doctor explained excitedly. “twins.”

“Twins?” Jack gulped, his hand flying to rest on his still flat stomach.

“Did he say twins?” Ianto added, staring at the same spot the Prince's hands rested.

“I did,” the Elder said. “this is a blessed event and nothing to be afraid of.”

“But what if they are both girls?” Jack asked, still in shock.

“Then the eldest, the first born shall be heir to the throne,” the Doctor told him.

“Of course,” Jack nodded.

“I shall need to see you every six weeks and then every four until you are in your last month,” the Elder told him becoming serious. “then it will be every few days until the babies are ready to be born. Of course being twins they could come sooner rather than later.”

“Okay,” the Prince agreed and allowed his husband to lead him from the room by the hand and back to their own rooms.

“Twins,” Jack sighed the single room before laying down upon their bed.

“It's unexpected, but I'm sure all will be fine,” Ianto said, lying down beside his husband and placing a hand on the older man's belly.

“I'm going to look like a Whale,” Jack said, looking horrified by the idea.

Ianto laughed. “No matter how big you get it won't stop you being gorgeous.”

“You'll be repulsed, you'll see,” the Prince grumbled.

“Never,” Ianto assured him, leaning over to give him a short but tender kiss on the lips.

“We should have asked, do you think it will still be safe for us to have sex?” Jack said, looking panicked.

“You maybe the older and most experienced one but sometimes you can be so naive,” Ianto told him with a grin. “it's perfectly safe.”

“You're sure? I mean, I couldn't go nine months without any sex!” Jack stated.

“Positive,” Ianto told him stealing another kiss and both of them sighing when a knock on the door came.

“Come in,” Jack called out and the door opened and the Queen entered, a beaming smile upon her face.

“I just wanted to congratulate you, it's wonderful news,” she told them, a wide smile on her face. “there's hasn't been twins in the Royal family for hundreds of years.”

“The Doctor, he told you?” Jack asked, a little disappointed that their secret wasn't their own any more.

“I'm sorry,” Donna said. “I made him promise to tell me the outcome the moment he knew and … I'm afraid most of the castle will know by now, they are putting together a celebration feast for your conception party.”

“Conception party?” Ianto asked, feeling his face blush red at the idea.

“It's a tradition,” the Queen told him. “there is nothing to be embarrassed about, I promise you.”

“I understand,” she smiled. “but everyone will be enjoying the celebrations to think about how Jack got in the family way.”

“That's true,” the Prince added. “they will all be intoxicated soon after the party starts, if not before.”

“Except you,” the Queen told Jack. “no more wine until these babies arrive safe and sound.”

“I know,” Jack grinned. “and I don't care as long as they arrive healthy.”

“Now, I must send word to Owen, just in case word hasn't reached him yet,” Donna told them. “he wouldn't want to miss this for the world.”

“And so he shouldn't,” Jack agreed.

“Then I shall leave you alone to celebrate in your own way and I shall see you both at the party,” the Queen said, turning to leave and missing Ianto blushing bright red again at her words.

“A celebration of our own, now that sounds like a good idea,” Jack smirked and rolled over to pin his husband to the bed and kiss him breathless. 

TBC


	27. Chapter 27

Two months later …

Ianto ran the palm of his hand gently over the soft swell of his husbands stomach, through the fabric of his clothes and not for the first time since finding out they were having twins, revelling at the thought of them growing inside the Prince's belly.

“Your clothes aren't going to fit you much longer,” Ianto said with a happy smile.

“Donna has commissioned Toshiko to make me clothes for the rest of the pregnancy, she should be visiting in a couple if days to try and get an idea of what to make me and how much growing room I'll require,” Jack answered, having spoken to the Queen only days before. “She might as well just make me some tents, I'm going to be huge before long.”

Ianto chuckled softly knowing Jack was already fretting about his blossoming belly making him look like he was fat.

“Everyone in the kingdom knows you are with child,” he told him, smiling and swirling the tips of his fingers over his lovers belly. “no-one will think you are fat and what's more, the bigger you become the more proud I will be that you are having my children and maybe the future Queen.”

“But what about you? Will you still find me attractive when I have a huge belly?” Jack pouted.

“I can't wait,” Ianto grinned. “it might make things more awkward when it comes to us making love but we can work around that.”

“You'll really want to when I'm that big?” The Prince asked, giving an unsure smile.

“Oh yeah,” Ianto sighed. “it's what caused your condition in the first place.”

“The Doctor says I may deliver early, with it being twins,” Jack said becoming serious. “maybe we should check with him when it's nearer the time, I don't want to take any risks.”

“Me neither,” Ianto agreed, nodding.

“But for now, we can enjoy ourselves however we like and I want to make the most of being able to still take you,” the Prince said, a grin crossing his face.

And I will take advantage of every minute, Ianto chuckled, welcoming his husbands lips on his.

*~*~*~*

Jack stood patiently while Toshiko took his current measurement, jotting them down and making calculations as she went until he felt like she had measured and remeasured his whole body.

“Finished,” she finally said with a smile.

“Thanks Toshiko,” Jack said with a relieved smile and taking a seat next to his lover who had been watching the whole thing with amused interest.

“I shall make your clothes so they can be adjusted to your changing body,” she told him. “you will be able to loosen the fastenings without losing your dignity.”

“When should I expect them?” Jack asked.

“In about two cycles of the moon, in time for when you start showing properly,” she answered. “as you are expecting twins you will expand more than usual, but I will allow for this.”

“Thank you Toshiko,” Jack grinned, his hands clutching one of Ianto's to the slight swell of his belly. “will you be returning home today or will we have your company for a while longer.”

“I will be staying for two days Sire,” she smiled.

“How many times do I have to remind you to call me Jack?” The Prince scolded her playfully. “you are a friend of the Queens, not just the Royal tailor.”

Toshiko grinned happily. “Of course Jack … it just slips out. Ianto, do you require anything?”

“No, thank you,” Ianto told her. “I have enough clothes already.”

Toshiko nodded, smiled and said. “then I shall just concentrate on making Jack's pregnancy clothes, the naming day outfits for the twins and your and Jack's clothes for the day.”

“Wouldn't our betrothal clothes do for that?” Ianto asked, thinking that they hadn't been worn since their big day.

“Of course not!” Both Jack and Toshiko exclaimed together then burst out laughing.

“That funny is it?” Ianto huffed playfully.

“No, no, not at all,” Toshiko grinned. “but the required outfits are totally different.”

“Can I ask what they look like?” Ianto asked.

“No, it can be a surprise,” Jack grinned. “but a good one, I promise.”

“Fine,” Ianto answered with a good natured sigh.

A knock on the door interrupted them.

“Come in,” Jack called out.

The door opened and Owen popped his head around it.

“Good, you're finished?” Owen asked. “One of the servants told me I could find you here. Are you all measured up for your fat clothes?”

“You cheeky git,” Jack laughed. “not that I'm not pleased to see you, but why are you here? I can't go riding now.”

“Can't a bloke just want to see how his friend is doing?” Owen asked, settling down in one of the chairs. “and stay for lunch?”

“I knew food would be in there somewhere,” Jack chuckled. “Toshiko, would you care to join us?”

“I'd love too, thank you.” She smiled and the four of them made their way to the dining hall.

*~*~*~*

“I could so go for one of your cups of coffee about now,” Jack murmured against his lovers chest.

“It'll keep you awake, you know it has that effect,” Ianto told him. “how about some warm milk with cinnamon?”

“Will you make it for me?” Jack asked. “It tastes so much better than when anyone else does it.”

“You better not let Rhys hear you say that,” Ianto laughed softly. “are you sure you really want it, you look like you'll be asleep when I get back.”

“Please ...” Jack murmured.

“Okay, I'll be back soon,” Ianto agreed, slipping out of the bed and pulling some clothes on and then headed down to the kitchens wishing the castle wasn't so big.

He heated the milk, poured it into a silver cup and then added some ground cinnamon, tasting it before getting ready to take it up to his husband when he heard a small noise, like something being dropped coming from the large store room at the far end of the kitchens.

Putting the cup back down Ianto crept silently on bare feet towards the store room, telling himself it was probably only a mouse and peered in through the small crack of the slightly open door. He could see that faint light of a candle at the far end which peaked his curiosity.

Holding his breath he pushed the door open a little wider, letting it out when the door did so quietly without a single squeak and was able to see further in. His eyes widened as he took in the scene before him, Owen had someone in his arms that he was kissing somewhat passionately … and that someone was Toshiko.

TBC


	28. Chapter 28

Ianto backed silently out of the door again, pulling it almost closed behind him – the way he had found it – picked up the milk he had prepared for Jack and hurried back to their bedroom.

“Here,” he said, holding out the silver cup to the Prince and then wandering over to one of the windows to stare out into the darkness.

Jack took a sip, sighed with contentment and then realised that his husband was acting a little odd.

“Ianto, what's wrong?” The Prince asked concerned, putting the cup down on the small table beside the bed.

“Mmmm?” Ianto answered, lost in his thoughts.

Jack slid off the bed and padded naked over towards his husband, sliding his arms around his waist and kissing the back of his neck.

“Jack?” Ianto murmured, turning his head sidewards.

“Yep, me,” Jack chuckled softly. “we're you expecting someone else?”

“No, oh no,” Ianto assured him even though he knew his husband was being playful with the question.

“Ianto, tell me what's wrong?” Jack asked, becoming a little worried. “Your mood has changed since you went to make me my drink.”

“I'm not sure … maybe I was seeing things,” Ianto answered vaguely. “that's it.”

“What did you think you saw?” Jack asked.

“I'm not sure I should say, it could cause trouble, even if I did imagine it,” Ianto replied and Jack gave him a look that caused him to change his mind. “when I had finished making your drink I heard a noise in the kitchen store room, I thought it might be mice, or even a rat so I went to check.”

“And was it?” Jack questioned when the younger man stopped.

“No,” Ianto answered, shaking his head. “It was Owen, he was in there with someone.”

“One of the servants?” Jack chuckled. “That's a common occurrence.”

“It wasn't one of the servants,” Ianto told him. “he was with … with Toshiko.”

“They were probably just conspiring over some trick they want to play on my for my birthday,” Jack grinned. “it's only a few weeks away now.”

“They weren't talking,” Ianto told him, looking at the floor and not the Prince. “they were kissing.”

“Kissing? Kissing?” Jack's face aghast at the revelation. “You're sure about this? It was Owen and Toshiko?”

Ianto nodded.

“Shit!” Jack exclaimed, letting go of his husband and moving to sit on the edge of their bed.

Ianto rushed to his side, not like the pale hue that his normally healthily tanned face seemed to have taken.

“Are you okay?” Ianto asked, taking the Prince's hand in his own.

“I'm fine ...” Jack replied, squeezing his husbands hand. “Ianto, no-one must know of this, this is a serious crime.”

“I never thought you would be someone to judge?” Ianto asked. “I mean, I know it's forbidden because women are so rare and considered precious but has it never happened?”

“Not in a very long time,” Jack sighed.

“What happened to the people involved?” Ianto asked, not sure he wanted to know the answer.

“They were deemed traitors and put to their deaths,” Jack said sadly. “as for me, I believe that if you love someone it doesn't matter who they are, but this is the law.”

“As do I,” Ianto agreed. “but who made this law and why can't it be changed?”

“It was made many hundreds of years ago, when female children became more and more rare,” Jack answered.

“Than isn't it time that law changed?” Ianto asked.

“I agree, but if I take this to the Queen she will want to know why and won't let up until I admit it,” Jack sighed. “that it's for Owen and Toshiko.”

“Surely Queen Donna isn't that unfeeling?” Ianto asked.

“I don't think so, but do you really want to take the risk of they being deemed traitors?” Jack asked.

“Nope,” Ianto said sadly. “but there has to be something we can do?”

“We will keep this to ourselves, talk to them,” Jack answered. “and only then can we decide what to do for the best.”

“I guess so,” Ianto said a little sadly, wishing he had never seen them in the store cupboard.

“Come on, lets get some sleep and we can talk to them in the morning,” Jack suggested, giving his husband a soft kiss on the forehead and climbing back under the covers while Ianto shed the few clothes he wore and slid in beside him and his welcoming embrace.

“Do you think,” Ianto asked thoughtfully, his hand on the older man's stomach. “that they could have children? That Toshiko could become with child?”

“A woman hasn't given birth since the law was decreed,” Jack answered. “perhaps.”

“Then they better be really careful,” Ianto said, snuggling closer to the Prince.

“The sooner we speak to them the better,” Jack replied, yawned, then kissed him on the lips. “sleep now.”

“Yep,” Ianto agreed, lifting his head to blow out the candles beside the bed and with his mind unable to get the image of Owen and Toshiko kissing out of his mind he set about trying to sleep.

TBC


	29. Chapter 29

Ianto was up before the sun the next morning, he slipped quietly out of so as to not wake the sleeping Prince and headed downstairs and out into the Castle's gardens. Walking while thinking about the events of the night before he didn't stop until he found himself in the very place where he and Jack had become betrothed.

Sitting down on one of the stone benches he let his thoughts drift to the day in question, a smile crossing his lips as he remembered every detail of the ceremony, lifting his mood. It was then it struck him, after the conversation he had had the night before with Jack he was still unsure about the law being changed so that men and women could be together but now he knew for sure.

Why should anyone be denied love with the person they wanted to be? It was seen to be improper for a man and a woman to share a bed, illegal but it was perfectly acceptable for two men or two women just because someone years and years ago decreed that because the amount of female children being born was falling dramatically they should become untouchable, remain chase and untouched.

But why? Surely if women were able to, as back then able to have children it would increase the chances of the amount of female children being born just because more people were becoming with child. He had no idea how he and Jack were going to put this to the Queen without Donna asking questions as to why but he knew the law needed to be changed and soon, for Owen and Toshiko's sake let alone anyone else.

By now the sun had risen and the sun was warming his skin through the this fabric of the shirt he had thrown on over his trousers. Ianto stood up and strode purposefully back to the castle and into the dining hall where he found Queen Donna, Toshiko and Owen breaking their fast.

“No Jack?” The Queen asked.

“I woke early and went for a walk,” Ianto answered honestly, avoiding eye contact with the two guests, worried he would say the wrong thing. “I'm sure his rumbling belly will have him here shortly.”

“I thought my ears were burning,” came Jack's voice as he appeared in the room that very moment. “I woke to find myself alone and the babies were telling me they were hungry, I guessed I'd find my missing husband here.”

“Your stomach has spent years leading you to food,” Owen laughed. “you don't need to be carrying two babies as an excuse to eat.”

“You better be careful our my measurements will be hugely underestimated and the clothes I am making you won't fit,” Toshiko grinned.

“Hey, I don't eat that much!” Jack huffed with a smile, giving Ianto a wink.

“Of course not!” Donna laughed loudly causing everyone else to join in.

“So, what do you all have planned today?” The Queen asked when the laughter died down.

“I thought it would be nice if the four of us,” Jack put in quickly. “Ianto and I and Toshiko and Owen spent the day together, I barely get to see my friend much these days and Toshiko, I believe you're leaving for home soon?”

“In two days,” Toshiko told him with more than a hint of sadness and a glance at Owen that neither Jack or Ianto missed.

“Then it's decided, we shall get the kitchens to pack a picnic and take the coach,” Jack said. “we will spend the day together, enjoying the sunshine before I get too big to want to do anything.”

“Don't I get a say in this? Or Toshiko for that matter?” Owen asked with a chuckle.

“No,” Jack replied. “it's decided, isn't it Ianto?”

“Yep,” Ianto agreed, knowing exactly what the day would entail once they stopped for the picnic.

“Then I hope you all enjoy yourselves,” Donna told them with a smile. “I have a busy day today, including discussing some important issues with the Doctor, things I am considering.”

“Really? What things?” Jack asked curiously.

“Nothing for you to worry about she answered cheerfully. “take your time with breakfast, I shall instruct the kitchen to pack a picnic for four for an hours time?”

“That would be perfect, thank you,” Jack told her.

“I shall also send word to the stables to ready the coach,” she added and then left the room, her dress sweeping the ground behind her.

“I should bathe and dress appropriately,” Toshiko said, getting to her feet and excusing herself.

“Something we all should be doing,” Ianto suggested.

“We should,” the Prince agreed. “we will meet you and Toshiko in the courtyard in one hours time Owen.”

Owen nodded, got to his feet along with the other two men and followed them out of the dining hall and up to their relevant rooms.

“I hope this goes well,” Ianto said, stripping off the clothes he had donned earlier and moving naked to the wardrobe to chose his clothes for the day.

“It's going pretty well already,” Jack replied suggestively, cocking an eyebrow at his husband.

“See something you like?” Ianto asked, his face completely deadpan.

“Just my beautiful husband,” Jack grinned widely, dragging his own shirt off over his head. “and I think we might just have time for some alone time before we meet up with our guests.”

“If you ask me nicely,” Ianto replied, letting his lips form a smile.

“How about like this?” Jack asked, dropping to his knees and taking the tip of his husbands already hardening cock into his mouth.

“Yep, that'll do,” Ianto sighed and buried his fingers in the Princes hair.

TBC


	30. Chapter 30

Settling on the blankets provided under the shade of a tree Jack and Ianto sat comfortably close to each other, while Owen and Toshiko seemed a make a point of sitting far apart, as if worried they may do something that would draw attention to the fact they were more than just friends.

“Wine?” Ianto asked, pulling out a bottle and removing the stopper.

“Lovely, thanks,” Toshiko smiled.

“Me too,” Owen agreed.

“None for me,” Jack grinned, rubbing his hand over his belly.

Ianto poured three goblets full and then handed Jack the bottle of water. He then proceeded to empty the contents of the hamper onto the rug before them and Jack told everyone to help themselves.

“Toshiko, I'm guessing that we won't see you again until my new clothes are ready?” Jack asked, trying to lead the conversation where he wanted it to go.

“Yes, I need to focus all my time on them, to make sure you have them when they are needed,” she smiled.

Neither Jack or Ianto missed the subtle look she gave Owen under her lashes.

“And you Owen, what are you planning next? What mad scheme do you have up your sleeve?” Jack asked his friend.

“Oh this and that, I might go travelling for a while, do some exploring,” Owen replied lightly.

“Anywhere in particular?” Ianto asked him.

“Nah, not really,” Owen answered, obviously lying.

“Right,” Jack said, giving a look to Ianto before continuing. “look, it's just … well we know about you two.”

“You know about us?” Toshiko asked, giving them a confused look.

“That you are more than just friends,” Ianto put in.

Toshiko laughed nervously. “Of course we are only friends.”

“I saw you,” Ianto blurted out. “I went to make Jack some warm milk and I heard a noise on the store cupboard, you we in there together, kissing.”

“You must be mistaken,” Owen retorted. “it was probably me with one of the kitchen staff.”

“I'm not mistaken,” Ianto told him. “I could see you both clearly in the candlelight.”

“Fuck!” Owen muttered just loud enough to hear and Toshiko burst into tears.

“Please don't cry,” Ianto said, moving to Toshiko's side and giving the woman a hug.

“If anyone find out we're dead!” Owen exclaimed. “Does anyone else know, have you told the Queen?”

“We haven't told a soul and we have no intention of doing so,” Jack assured them.

“As long as we stay away from each other I'm guessing?” Toshiko asked, fresh tears rolling down her cheeks.

“No,” Ianto told her with a smile, brushing the tears away with his thumbs.

“In fact, we believe it was about time that law was amended, crushed,” Jack told them. “it was made a very long time ago, the matter of so few girls being born has not been addressed by it.”

“You really don't agree with the law?” Owen asked.

“Nope,” Ianto told him.

“And I have no idea how but we want to find a way to get the Queen to change this law for good,” Jack added. “the reason for this picnic was partly to tell you what we have and partly so you can spend some time together without risk of getting caught.”

“Thank you,” Toshiko said, smiling sweetly at the two men and shuffled across the blanket to sit at Owen's side. “We really do care for each other, it's not just some experiment.”

“We can see that,” Ianto told her. “Now, lets just enjoy the afternoon, we can formulate a plan later.”

“I like that idea,” Owen agreed, pressing a soft kiss Toshiko's lips, then pulled back sharply when a screech filled the air and a shadow fell over them for a few fleeting seconds before vanishing again.

“What the hell was that!” Owen exclaimed, hugging Toshiko protectively to him, his eyes scanning the sky along with her.

Another screech filled the sky but they couldn't see anything, Jack had never seen Owen looking scared and realised it was for Toshiko's safety and not his own.

“It's nothing to worry about,” Jack told them with a smile as Ianto got to his feet and looked in the direction the screech had come from.

In the very far distance Ianto could just make out the tiny shape of the Dragon, it was crouched on the ground with it's wings out and flapping slowly in the summer heat. Ianto lifted his hands to his mouth and then gave a sharp whistle, smiling when the creature stood up to her full height and then took flight in their direction.

“Nothing to worry about?” Owen yelled when the Dragon came into sight. “That's ...it can't be, Dragon's are extinct!”

“It is a Dragon, her name in Myfanwy and she trusts me,” Ianto replied proudly, all of them watching her as she landed just a few yards away from them. “she won't hurt you.”

“A Dragon ...” Toshiko breathed in awe. “are there any more?”

“Not that we've encountered,” Jack told her. “just this one, we have no idea where she originates from.”

“She's beautiful,” Toshiko smiled,taking in the Dragon's beautifully coloured scales.

“And damn dangerous!” Owen huffed.

“She's never tried to hurt us, in fact she is the reason Jack is alive after John kidnapped him,” Ianto told him. “she helped with his rescue. She attacked John.”

“It was her?” Owen gasped. “She's the once who rendered that madman unconscious?”

“She seems to have appointed herself our protector,” Jack smiled and the three of them watched as Ianto walked slowly towards the Dragon.

“I'm not sure he should be doing that,” Toshiko said nervously, than gasping when Ianto reached the creature and it bowed his head to Ianto could pat it on the snout.

“Bloody hell!” Owen exclaimed. “Can it breathe fire?”

“She seems very young, she couldn't but she maybe able to now,” Jack answered. “would you like to meet her?”

“Very much,” Toshiko beamed, any fear she'd had now gone completely.

“Come on then, but don't rush her,” Jack told them. “she maybe a big, fearsome Dragon but she's also rather a loner.”

“We won't,” Owen promised, getting to his feet and taking Toshiko by the hand to help her up, keeping tight hold of it as they walked towards the creature and Ianto with Jack by their side.

“Myfanwy,” Ianto spoke softly to the Dragon. “these are friends of ours, be nice to them.”

“Can I touch her?” Toshiko asked.

“Reach out slowly, if she wants you to she will dip her head down,” Ianto instructed.

Toshiko did as Ianto said and the Dragon lowered her head, allowing Toshiko to pat her on the snout.

“She feels so warm,” Toshiko said, a little surprised. “I thought she would be cold.”

“I thought the same,” Ianto admitted. “it was good to find out she was the opposite.”

“She likes you,” Jack chuckled when the creature began nuzzling the woman's hand.

“She really is magnificent,” Owen said admiringly.

“She's our secret,” Jack told him. “if word gets out about her existence then they will hunt her down.”

“My lips are sealed,” Owen answered without hesitation.

“Not a word,” Toshiko promised.

“I know we can trust you,” the Prince grinned. “now, I'm sure Myfanwy would love some of the fruit we have with us, she we make her like us even more?”

“Yes, oh yes,” Toshiko smiled happily and rushed to help fetch the food along with Ianto.

TBC


	31. Chapter 31

It was almost a month later when Jack and Ianto were summoned to an afternoon meeting with the Queen and the castles elder, the Doctor, who as always was dressed in his trademark clothes. A long tunic of blue cloth with fine white stripes and brown cloak. Donna was dressed in a gown of deep green fabric that shimmered in the light and set off her mane of red hair perfectly.

“Please, close the door,” the Doctor smiled widely when they entered his office, a room which Ianto could have sworn seemed so much bigger on the inside than the outside because of the amount of things stuffed into it. “and join us.”

The Doctor and Donna were seated behind the huge desk that dominated the space in the middle of the room, Jack and Ianto took the seats opposite and waited for them to speak.

“The Doctor and I have been talking, there are some laws that we wish to amend in the Kingdom of Utopia,” the Queen began. “this has not been taken lightly and we have discussed it with the local high council and they have been agreed.”

“A change of which laws?” Jack asked, curious.

“First a minor one, I have for some time wished that I didn't have to wear my gowns, with all the underskirts while out riding,” she informed them. “and being the Queen I felt that surely I should be able to have a say in my own attire?”

“Of course,” Ianto agreed.

“So, from now on any female in the Kingdom shall be able to wear something not unlike the trousers men wear with a slight difference,” the Doctor put in. “they will have a light over-skirt but will have none of the restrictions that the traditional dresses.”

“That sounds like a good idea, you won't have to ride side-saddle any longer either,” Jack smiled.

“Oh, I don't know about that!” The Queen said, sitting up straight in her seat for all of five seconds before bursting out laughing.

“And you'll be commissioning Toshiko to make these new garments?” Ianto asked them.

“Yes, and hopefully this new fashion will be taken up by other Kingdoms too,” the Queen replied. “perhaps even Toshiko will try them out for herself.”

“Which brings us to the more important law that we wish to change,” the Doctor said with a smile. “would you like to tell them or shall I?”

“I will,” Donna said gleefully. “from the beginning of the new moon, here in Utopia it will no longer be against the law for men and women to become betrothed to each other.”

“What?” Jack asked, his eyes wide. “But … I mean … you know, don't you?”

Donna nodded, smiling widely. “It became apparently very quickly that Toshiko and Owen were feeling more than friendship for each other, they thought they were doing such a good job of hiding their feelings but the looks they gave each other and the happiness they both exuded when they were around each other was just too hard to miss.”

“You did this for them?” Ianto asked with a gasp.

“We did, the law is very much outdated and as you know it was only introduced across all the Kingdoms because of the decline of female babies being born,” the Doctor told them. “it was done to make women revered and special but it didn't help the situation and female children are still rare.”

“And who are we to deny love to anyone?” Jack grinned.

“Indeed,” Donna agreed. “unfortunately we cannot make the other Kingdom's change the law but we hope that they will follow our example.”

“So, of Owen and Toshiko wish to become betrothed then Toshiko will have to move here for good?” Ianto asked.

“She will, but I don't think she would have any problem with that,” Donna answered.

“Have you told either of them of the law change?” Jack asked her.

“No, we will wait until Toshiko visits at the beginning of the new moon,” the Doctor replied. “she will be returning them with the first of your new clothes, Sire.”

“Not long then,” Ianto beamed, happy for his new friends. “hopefully the time will pass quickly.”

“I'm sure it shall, now Jack, the Doctor tells me the pregnancy is going well?” Donna asked him.

“Yeah, just starting to feel a little tired now,” Jack told her, rubbing his now visible bump. “why didn't anyone tell me that carrying twins was so exhausting?”

“It'll get worse before it gets better,” the Doctor sighed. “you need to make sure you get plenty of rest and sleep and make sure you are eating plenty.”

Ianto laughed. “He never stops eating!”

“I am eating for three,” Jack grumbled, shifting in his seat a little as his back protested at the angle he was sat.

“If you look after yourself then this pregnancy should run smoothly,” the Doctor told him and not for the first time.

“You have nothing to worry about there,” Jack said, smiling at Ianto. “my husband watches my every move and won't let me do anything I shouldn't.”

“Good,” Donna grinned, getting to her feet. “now, I must get about my duties and I have new riding attire to finish designing.”

“Jack, how about a nap before dinner?” Ianto suggested innocently as they followed suit and followed Donna out of the Doctor's office.

“Best offer I've had all day,” Jack said, leaning to whisper into his husbands ear and getting the reaction we wanted when the younger man blushed.

Donna chuckled to herself and hurried away in the opposite direction leaving the two men to make their way back to their bed chamber.

TBC


	32. Chapter 32

A few weeks later ...

Ianto's hand slid gently over the taunt skin of the Prince's protruding belly, his hand mapping out every inch of the bump that housed their growing babies. It never failed to amaze him that he could make out the outline of a hand or foot when one of the babies was lying in the right position, wanting them so much to be born so he could hold them in his arms.

“Are they still there?” Jack said, an amused tone to his voice.

“Yep,” Ianto replied, looking straight at his betrothed with a happy smile on his face.

“That's good, I was wondering if I was imagining that I had two babies inside me,” Jack chuckled. “that maybe I had just eaten too many of Rhys' cakes.”

“Well ...” Ianto began only to receive a good-natured slap to the top of his arm.

“Cheeky!” Jack grinned. “It's all your fault that I'm in this condition you know.”

“So you keep telling me every time the babies are lying on your bladder or your back is aching,” Ianto answered, then bent down to press a light kiss to the Prince's belly before looking at him again. “perhaps there is something I can do for your forgiveness Sire?”

“There are one or two things I can think of,” Jack smirked. “but I know you have enough imagination to come up with something yourself.”

“I do, I've had a good teacher,” Ianto replied, cocking at eyebrow at his betrothed. “how about a start and we make it up as we go along?”

“That sounds good to me,” Jack answered, lifting his arms to place his hands under his head.

Ianto moved position a little to kiss the Prince tenderly, their lips moving slowly against each other with no need for haste, taking the time to enjoy the sensations. Their lips finally parting, tongues tasting each other for long moments until they reluctantly pulled out of it, panting gently.

“I love your lips on mine,” Jack murmured.

“They'll be back,” Ianto promised and moments later he was on his knees and straddling his lovers hips.

Ianto dipped his head down to brush his lips over the older man's, then pressed butterfly kisses along his jaw and down his neck to the sensitive juncture where it met his shoulder. He nuzzled they the skin, breathing in the unique scent of hos lover before sucking the tender skin into his mouth. His teeth grazing over it, drawing the blood to the surface and a deep purple bruise on the point of blossoming when he finally released it.

Kissing the vivid love bite Ianto let his mouth travel southwards, wet open-mouthed kisses across the other man's chest, seeking out one nipple. Ianto sucked the already hardening nub into his mouth, teasing it with his lips, tongue and teeth while his betrothed writhed and moaned softly in pleasure beneath him.

One of Jack's hands slid from below his head to bury his fingers in the younger man's hair, his fingers tangling in the strands as Ianto's mouth left a damp trail as it moved towards the other nipple and gave it the same treatment, Jack's moans growing slightly louder with each nip and such of the sensitive nub.

“Please ...” Jack murmured, the only word escaping from his lips.

“What do you want?” Ianto asked, releasing the nub from his mouth just long enough to say the words before returning to give it more attention.

“Your mouth tasting me,” Jack managed between pants of anticipation.

“Patience is a virtue,” Ianto said with a small chuckle, his mouth leaving the older man's nipple again to make it's way down to his bulging belly.

Ianto slowly kissed his way over every inch of the Prince's belly, taking his time and knowing how much it would drive his lover mad with want, gradually making his way lower and lower until he could see the head of Jack's cock straining beneath his belly.

Grasping the base of Jack's cock with his hand he tasted the escaping pre-come with the tip of his tongue, swirling it around the head and then delving it into the slit, wanting to taste the Prince's essence. Jack's hand still on his head, encouraging him on, making his wants and needs known without words.

Ianto sucked the head of his lovers cock into his mouth, his hand working slowly beneath while he lapped at it, tasting every inch before very slowly sliding his lips down the shaft, taking more and more into his mouth.

Jack grip on his hair tightened, his hips canting up off the bed, hips thrusting as he fucked his lovers mouth, his orgasm growing deep inside him, desperate to come but also wanting to delay it for as long as possible, finally losing control when Ianto took his cock into his mouth completely. His throat relaxing to accommodate the full length while his hand when to his lovers balls, cupping them and rolling them in his palm. His cheeks hollowing he sucked hard, moments later rewarded when jack let out a load groan of pleasure and his come spurted hard and warm down the younger man's throat.

Ianto greedily drank down every drop, not releasing his lovers cock until he had completely drained it, letting the softening cock slide from his mouth slowly and then moving to kiss the Prince deeply, letting him taste himself on his tongue.

“I love you,” Jack sighed contentedly when the kiss ended. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Ianto replied instantly.

“Good,” Jack grinned widely. “now, it's your turn.”

“Did you have something in mind?” Ianto asked, kneeling up and wrapping his hand around his own cock to stroke it slowly.

“I want to taste you, it seems like forever since I last did,” Jack answered.

“Should I get on my hands and knees?” Ianto asked, his hand still working his own cock slowly and steadily.

“No, I have a better idea,” Jack grinned. “you need to bring that cute arse of yours up here and kneel over my face.”

“I can do that,” Ianto told him, moving as he did so and planting his knees either side of his lovers head and placing the palm of his hands on the wall behind the bed.

“Almost perfect,” Jack said, putting his hands on the younger man's hips. “great view, just need it to be a little lower.”

Ianto dropped down a couple of inches and Jack's hands moved to his buttocks, parting them so he could see the tight hold hidden between, letting a fingertip tease the tight entrance to his lovers body for a minute or two before his pulled Ianto's arse down a little lower and flicked the tip of his tongue over it, feeling it quiver against it.

Jack's tongue lapped and probed at his lovers hole while Ianto's hips canted back and forwards. Ianto braced himself with one arm and moved his other hand to once again grasp his own cock, pumping it slowly and firmly while the Prince's tongue probed at his hole, the tip of it delving inside his willing body making it wet and welcoming.

“Deeper ...” Ianto panted, his hand moving faster and faster on his cock.

Jack pressed his tongue as deep into his lovers hole as he could, fucking him with it while gripping his arse cheeks hard. Ianto let out a yell of ecstasy, his come shooting out it long white streams to hit the wall before him, his hand not stilling until he was completely spent and then lifted his leg to collapse on the bed beside the Prince.

“Good?” Jack grinned, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Always,” Ianto replied, panting hard.

“I wish I could still fuck you,” the Prince told him. “I love you fucking me but ...”

“It's okay, I understand,” Ianto replied with a smile, the pregnancy had certainly not reduced the Prince's libido. “and it won't be that long before the babies arrive and you can again.”

“True,” the Prince agreed, wrapping an arm around his betrothed and pulling him close to his body, pressing his other hand to his bump as he felt a small kick. “and it is worth it, these babies will never want for anything from the minute they are born.”

“They will have the best daddies in the world,” Ianto said, grinning up at him.

“And the best nanny money can buy so we can catch up on our … sleep!” Jack chuckled.

“Of course,” Ianto replied, his grin widening.

“Toshiko should be arriving in the morning with my new clothes,” Jack said, suddenly remembering. “I really need them now, my clothes barely fit.”

“And then Queen Donna will announce the change in the law,” Ianto added excitedly. “she and Owen are going to be thrilled.”

“It couldn't happen for a nicer couple,” Jack said happily then gave a little yawn.

“Time for sleep daddy,” Ianto told him, reaching down to pull the bedding up over them and then snuggling into his lovers side again.

“Yeah,” Jack said, closing his eyes. “night, love you.”

“Love you too,” Ianto answered, his own eyes fluttering closed as he let sleep drift over him.

TBC


	33. Chapter 33

“What the hell?” Jack grunted, torn from his sleep along with Ianto barely three hours later by the pounding of horses hooves racing into the courtyard below.

“Stay there,” Ianto told him, leaping out of bed and rushing across to the window.

He could barely make out that there were three mounted horses on the courtyard but the moonlight to was too pale for any more detail.

“Ianto, what is it?” Jack asked, getting out of the bed more slowly.

“Three horses and their mounts,” Ianto told him.

There was the sounds of the huge wooden doors of the castle being opened below but they could hear nothing of the conversation.

“We should go down,” Jack insisted.

“I'll go, you stay here and rest,” Ianto suggested but the Prince was having none of it.

“No, I want to find out for myself,” Jack answered, reaching for his barely won nightshirt and pulling it over his head.

Ianto did the same and together they left the bedchamber and headed through the castle and down the steps to the entrance hall where the Queen, the Doctor and various servants, all roused from their sleep were gathered. Donna and the Doctor were talking to three of the Queen's Guards and from the looks on their faces, it was not good news.

“Thank you,” they heard Donna say to the Guards. “we will take every precaution.”

“Your Highness,” the Guards replied, bowing at the waist before leaving the castle.

“Donna, what is it? What's wrong?” Jack asked as the doors were firmly closed again, locked and bolted.

“It's bed news I'm afraid,” she told them. “a short while ago there was a riot at the Torchwood Asylum and by the time they had it sorted out they realised that two of their inmates were missing. John Hart and your brother Gray, they have vanished.”

“Oh shit!” Jack exclaimed, his hand supporting his bump as he sat down on the nearest surface, a wooden chest.

“We will be perfectly safe,” the Queen assured him. “two of the three Guards are still here, stationed at this door and the rear and more will be arrive shortly. They will not leave the Castle until the men are found.”

“I hope so, John is a devious … brat and Gray … he said he would kill me if he ever saw me again,” Jack replied. “and I am in no condition to put up a fight with either of them.”

“You won't need to, they will not be gaining access to this castle,” she told him firmly.

“I think we need to make sure you are secure in your chamber,” the Doctor interjected. “at least for tonight. Lock the door from the inside and make sure you close and lock the shutters on the windows.”

“I feel so damned useless,” Jack huffed while his hand rubbed his belly tenderly.

“Not useless,” Ianto assured him. “just with child, our children, there is nothing useless about that!”

“That's not what I mean,” Jack retorted. “if they get to me, then they will get to you too ...”

“I'm not exactly unable to defend myself,” Ianto snarked back. “I'm almost as good with a sword as you are now.”

“Almost,” Jack flew back, knowing that he was being unreasonable because he was scared for his unborn children and taking it out on his Betrothed.

“And what the hell is that meant to mean?” Ianto asked, his anger rising within him.

“Jack, Ianto!” The Queen yelled at the two men and they stopped and turned to look at her. “This is no time for fighting with each other with your insecurities, is it?”

“No,” Jack agreed reluctantly, while Ianto nodded, both of them looking ashamed with themselves.

“We will be safe, I suggest you both return to your bedchamber and do what the Doctor suggested,” Donna continued. “getting stressed and het up is not something you should be doing in your condition if you wish to give birth to healthy babies Jack. I will see you both when we break our fast in the morning.”

“Fine,” Ianto agreed, taking the hand of his betrothed in his and helping him up onto his feet, feeling suitably dismissed.

“She's right,” Jack admitted when they got back to their bedchamber.

“The Queen?” Ianto asked.

“Yeah, the more agitated I got down there the more I didn't feel right,” Jack told him. “it was like I could feel my blood rushing through my veins and now my head his aching.”

Ianto pulled the Prince into his arms and kissed him softly on the forehead.

“Kissing it better?” Jack asked with a small smile.

“Trying to,” Ianto answered and then repeated his action.

“I fear it's not helping,” Jack sighed. “I should try and sleep, not that it will be easy knowing those two are out there loose somewhere.”

“Do you want me to get you something from the Doctor, for your head?” Ianto asked.

“No, I'll be okay,” Jack replied. “I just need to lie down.”

Ianto let his Betrothed to the bed, waited for him to get in and then pulled the covers up over him.

“I'll lock the door and shutters,” he told Jack, moving to the windows.

Ianto looked out into the darkness for a moment or two, wondering just where the two escaped inmates were hiding and then closed the shutters firmly and sliding their bolts into place. Once they were secured he did the same with the door to their bedchamber and then dragged a heavy chair a short distance across the floor and pushed it up against the door as extra security before climbing back into bed where Jack was already asleep and snoring softly.

It was Ianto who was to spend the night tossing a turning, unable to sleep as his ears strained to hear any strange sounds inside or outside the castle.

TBC


	34. Chapter 34

“Any news?” Jack asked Donna the instant they went down the next morning for breakfast.

“Nothing,” Donna confirmed worriedly. “but the castle is now surrounded by Guards, they'll never get inside.”

“I'd like to believe that,” Jack told her sadly, hand rubbing soothingly over his bulging belly.

“Okay, I know why Hart would want to take revenge out on you but why does your brother hate you so much?” Ianto asked him, persuading him to sit down at the table.

“He was taken prisoner as a kid and he blames me,” Jack answered bluntly.

“Prisoner? By who? Who would take a child prisoner?” Ianto pushed as carefully as he could.

“They were the worst people imaginable,” Jack answered quietly. “you've heard of the Granrth?”

Ianto nodded. “They were all killed in a massacre weren't they?”

“Not before they tried to claim Utopia as their own,” Jack answered, sadness filling his eyes. “We were out playing in the fields, Gray, myself and Gray's best friend Haden when they came out of nowhere. I grabbed Gray's hand and he tried to grab Haden's but they snatched him before he could. Gray and I were headed for the edge of the forest, more scared of the Granrth than any wolves that might have been in there but … I don't know what happened, one minute his hand was in mine, the next it wasn't and he was gone.”

“But he was saved?” Ianto said gently.

“Eventually,” Jack told him, tears now rolling freely down his cheeks. “the Granrth, they tortured them, for no reason. They were just kids and they inflicted mindless pain on them. Haden … he didn't survive, they did it once too often and he died from his injuries just minutes before the Queen's Guards found their lair.”

“They got Gray out of there though, before they could ...” Ianto trailed off.

“He wasn't in much better shape than Haden, I'm told he he was beaten black and blue and smeared with his own blood from his wounds,” Jack continued. “they wouldn't let me see him for weeks, I was so scared he would die … and then when they finally let me see my brother he just sneered at me and told me how much he hated me … that it was all my fault.”

“He needed someone to blame,” the Queen put in. “he had lost his best friend, he was traumatised and he was never the same again.”

“He tried to kill me, even as a young child,” Jack told Ianto. “more than a few time.”

“The last time was when he was ten and he tried to poison Jack,” Donna told him. “thankfully Gray was so gleeful at the idea he'd had to poison his brother that he had let it slip to one of the servants who came to us the instant he knew and we managed to advert the tragedy in time.”

“And he's been in that place, Torchwood Asylum for all that time?” Ianto asked, a little shocked.

“He's had the best doctors treating him but they have got nowhere with him,” Donna answered. “but what those … monsters did to him, he may never get over it.”

“The only thing on his mind is to get his revenge on me,” Jack replied sadly, then buried his face in Ianto's shoulder. “and if he kills me, he kills our children.”

“He'll have to get through me first,” Ianto replied adamantly. “there is no way I am losing any of you.”

“We need to stay here in the castle, we'll be safe here,” Donna told them, looking up as she heard approaching footsteps and saw the Doctor entering to room.

“Doctor?” Donna asked. “Is there news?”

“No-one has seen them since their escape,” the Elder informed them. “there is a rumour that they have fled the Kingdom but there is a chance that it was spread by them to put us off the scent.”

“Then we remain vigilant until they are found,” Donna told him.

“I tried to put off Toshiko arriving but alas the messenger arrived after she had already left home,” the Doctor continued. “in fact, she should be arriving shortly.”

“Make sure the Guards are aware of her imminent arrival,” Donna told him. “I don't want her delayed, it could put her in danger.”

“I will,” he answered, giving her a small bow from the waist and then leaving the room once more.

“Jack, you need to eat something,” Donna told him now his tears had subsided.

“I'm not hungry,” Jack told her, leaning into his husbands embrace.

“Maybe so, but the babies will be,” she insisted. “Ianto, I think you should take Jack back up to your room and I'll arrange for some food to be brought to you.”

“I think that's for the best,” Ianto agreed, pulled Jack to his feet and led him from the room, giving the Queen a worried look as he did so.

When the reached their room he helped Jack remove some of his clothes and then settled him back into bed.

“I'm not tired,” Jack insisted.

“Perhaps not, but you need all the rest you can get now,” Ianto told him. “those babies are taking their toll on your body, I've seen the way you rub your back when you think I'm not looking.”

“Maybe the odd twinge,” Jack admitted with a wry smile.

“See?” Ianto replied, giving him an 'I told you so' look. “Do you think you could eat something now?”

“Yeah, a little,” Jack answered, coinciding with a knock at the door.

“Perfect timing,” Ianto said, calling out for the person to enter,

“Rhys, good to see you,” Jack told them man where he did so.

“I thought I would deliver your food myself Sire,” Rhys told him. “we can't have you going hungry, can we?”

“It looks delicious, and smells it for that matter,” Ianto told him. “Thank you.”

“How are you Rhys? You look well. And Andy?” Jack enquired, helping himself to some crispy bacon.

“We are both well Sire,” Rhys answered. “in fact Sire, we have decided to get betrothed.”

“That's fantastic news,” Jack answered, his face breaking into a smile. “you shall hold it here, at the castle?”

“We didn't like to assume Sire,” Rhys replied.

“I wouldn't expect it to be anywhere else,” Jack told him. “once all this … this nightmare is over we shall talk about the arrangement.”

“Thank you Sire,” Rhys grinned. “I must get back to the kitchens now.”

“Of course,” Jack told him, still eating heartily.

“I thought you weren't hungry?” Ianto asked, grabbing a rasher of bacon with his fingers.

“Good news always makes me ravenous,” Jack replied. “and I have a feeling that Hart and Gray will be captured soon.”

“I really hope so,” Ianto sighed, settling down on the bed beside his husband to eat with him.

TBC


	35. Chapter 35

“It's got to be heading towards Torchwood Castle,” Hart yelled from the tree he sat in at Gray in a nearby one. “I can see the royal crest on it.”

Gray squinted in the bright sunlight at the approaching horse driven coach.

“How, it's too far away?” Gray shouted back.

“See how it's glistening in the sunlight?” Hart asked with a annoyed tone. “That's a sure sign that it belongs to royalty.”

“If you say so,” Gray retorted.

“I do!” Hart huffed, starting to clamber down the tree. “Now get your arse down there and take your position.”

Gray did as told, they both hit the ground around the same time. Moving quickly and quietly into their pre-arranged positions as the coach grew closer, the sound of horses hooves now heard pounding at the ground.

“Now!” Hart yelled and with swords drawn they shot out of hiding and planted themselves in the middle of the dirt road with the coach and horses bearing down on them.

“Stop, we order you,” Gray demanded at the top of his voice.

“They can't hear you,” Hart told him. “the driver will stop when he sees us.”

“I bloody hope so,” Gray replied, standing his ground while the coach got closer and closer.

“It will!” Hart hissed, praying to anyone listening that the coach wouldn't just run them down.

“Oh shit ...” Gray shrieked, closing his eyes in preparation for the horses hooves hitting them and pounding them into the dirt of the road.

Hart raised his sword higher, pointing it at the coach which was now upon them and yelled loudly at the driver.

“Stop or harm will befall your horses,” his voice rang out clear.

He could see the look of panic on the drivers face as he pulled on the reins, stopping the horses in their tracks and then the horror that followed when he realised just who was standing before him.

“Hart,” the driver said, his voice barely a whisper.

Gray's eyes were now wide open, his own sword pointed at them.

“Don't for get me,” Gray grinned a little insanely at him.

“Look, whatever it is you want … just don't kill me,” the driver asked.

“You play nice and we won't have too,” Hart smirked. “so, tell me, who's in the coach?”

“No-one, it's empty,” the driver insisted.

“Really?” Gray asked. “Then why do you look so worried?”

“I think I should have a look see,” Hart said, moving along past the horses to the side of the coach and turning the handle of the door, flinging it open wide. “well, hello gorgeous, long time no see.”

“Who is it?” Gray called out to him, his sword still pointed at the coach driver.

“A friend of the Queen's,” Hart responded, a wide grin on his face. “So, tell me Toshiko, are you off to the castle?”

Toshiko shook her head in the negative while pressing her small frame against the far edge of the carriage like she hoped she could vanish into it.

“Now come on, that's a lie isn't it?” Hart smirked, clambering into the coach to sit opposite her, the tip of his sword pointed barely inches from her throat. “Is it just a visit to see your friend or do you have another reason?”

“Visiting the Queen,” she told him, her voice shaking with fear.

“Isn't that nice,” Hart said, moving the tip of the sword closer towards the young woman. “do tell me, will you be see the Prince too?”

“I don't know, he may be there with his betrothed,” Toshiko told him.

“Ah yeah, I did hear he got betrothed to that delicious bit of eye candy,” Hart smirked. “but it won't last, he knows he loves me really.”

“Jack must die!” Gray called out, hearing the other man's words. “He must pay for what happened to me.”

“Well, we'll have to see about that,” Hart called back. “Now Toshiko, you are going to help me get into the castle.”

“No,” Toshiko told him firmly, shaking her head again and fighting back tears of fear.

“I'm afraid you don't have any choice in the matter,” Hart answered. “and if you make any attempt to warn the Queen's Guards I will kill you, understand?”

This time Toshiko nodded silently, chewing nervously on her bottom lip when the man left the carriage.

“You, down,” Gray ordered the coach driver.

The driver eyed him for a moment and then did as he was instructed.

“Give me your cape,” Hart told him, sword pointed in the drivers direction.

The driver quickly slipped off the heavy cape made of deep green velvet and handed it over.

“Thank you,” Gray told him with a smile.

Hart swung his sword, the blade cutting deep into the coachman's throat and he was dead before he even hit the ground.

Hart handed the cloak to Gray. “Wear this, hood up and take us to the castle,” he told him. “I'll be hiding in the carriage to make sure our lady friend doesn't try and pull any stupid stunts.”

Gray slipped the cloak on over the clothes the asylum had issued him with, it covered everything except the plain laced sandals. He then grabbed one of the dead drivers feet, pulled a more substantial sandal off and measured it against one of his own. It was slightly bigger but he guessed it wouldn't matter for the time being, replaced his own with them while Hart closed the carriage door and pulled the privacy curtains. Moments later Gray was in the driving seat and the horses were pulling the carriage at a gallop towards Torchwood Castle.

TBC


	36. Chapter 36

The carriage slowed as it approached the castle, the horses now moving at a slow trot. The Queen's Guards allows it access into the courtyard but they approached when it came to a halt outside the main doors.

“You, please lower your hood,” one of Guards ordered to the driver.

Gray ignored the order and remained unmoving in his seat.

“That was an order!” The Guard said, his tone firm.

Unable to resist the challenge any longer Gray lifted his hands and slowly and deliberately clutched the hood either side of his face and lowered it to expose his identity.

“Gray Harkness, you are under arrest, you will step down and give yourself into our custody now,” the Guard demanded.

With that the door of the carriage swung open and Hart, complete with a grin on his face stepped into view, pulling a terrified Toshiko with him by the hair.

“Oh I don't think so,” Hart said, his grin tuning into a smirk. “not if you wish the fair lady to live?”

“Unhand her,” the same Guard told him, drawing his sword.

“Or what?” Hart asked, drawing his own sword and holding it to her neck.

“If any harm comes to the lady you will be sentenced to death,” Donna's voice came from behind them. “I strongly suggest you do whatever my Guards order you to.”

“I can take the risk, but can you?” Hart asked as Gray climbed down from the drivers seat and joined Hart.

“What do you want?” The Queen asked, changing tack.

“Jack,” Gray spat the name in answer. “he needs to pay for what happened to Haden and I.”

“None of what happened was his fault,” Donna answered calmly. “it was a tragedy but no-one's fault.”

“Sorry, but I don't quite see it that way,” Gray sneered. “he deserves to die.”

“No!” Hart snapped at his. “you can take out your … anger upon him but you will not kill the man I love!”

“Look, this is getting us nowhere,” Donna said, her eyes trying to convey to Toshiko that she would be okay. To trust her. “what can we do to stop this?”

“I want to see Jack, now!” Hart stated.

“I'm afraid that won't be possible,” Donna answered.

“And that is the wrong answer,” Hart replied with a shrug then pushed the blade of his sword closer to the skin of Toshiko's neck and breaking the skin slightly. “I am entering the castle now and if anyone tries to stop me, I will slit her throat from ear to ear.”

With that Hart dragged Toshiko with him towards the main doors, Gray following his closely while the Queen and her Guards followed seemingly helplessly behind, waiting for him to make the mistake that would allow them to apprehend the two fugitives without further harm coming to Toshiko.

“The Prince doesn't wish to see you,” Ianto told them from the top of the first flight of stairs that made up the main staircase, his own sword drawn.

“Well, well, well, so he's sending you to do his bidding now?” Hart laughed. “Has my love become a coward?”

“His Highness is in no condition to meet with you today,” Ianto answered.

“You were right, he is such delicious eye candy,” Gray smirked.

“Quiet!” Hart snapped at the man. “Now, as you can see Toshiko here is in a bit of a pickle, if you don't want her to come to any harm then I suggest you take me to Jack now.”

“He doesn't want anything to do with you,” Ianto said firmly, making his way down the steps.

“What are you doing with a sword anyway?” Hart taunted. “I've heard that it's coffee that you're good with? Does that mean you belong in the kitchen's with the servants?”

“I'd be very careful what you say,” Donna interjected.

“Why?” Hart laughed. “Will be make me a cup?”

“Fuck this!” Gray yelled. “This is getting us nowhere, I need to see my brother now!”

With that Gray sprang forwards, his sword raised above his head, straight towards Ianto. Meeting half way up the stairs their swords sang in metallic song as they clashed over and over, Ianto giving as good as he got until a final blow to Gray's chest sent the man crashing to the ground, blood pouring from the inflicted wound. Two of the Queen's Guards moved quickly they grasp the man and carry him away.

“Ianto?” Jack's gasp came from above and behind him.

“I'm fine,” Ianto replied, giving his husband a look of annoyance that he hadn't stayed in their room.

“Jack, you've put on weight,” Hart yelled out, his hold still tight on Toshiko.

“I'm pregnant Hart,” Jack replied. “with the children of the man I love, my husband.”

“I'm not sure I can bring up someone else's children as my own,” Hart answered with a shrug of the shoulders. “but I could try.”

“No-one will be bringing up these children other than Jack and I,” Ianto told him, anger burning in his eyes.

“We will have to see about that,” Hart replied, smirking madly as he pushed the terrified Toshiko away from him at last, into the comforting arms of the Queen.

Swords raised they faced each other while Jack, the Queen, her Guards and various servants watched anxiously.

“You are going to die,” Hart told Ianto matter of factly.

“I wouldn't count on it,” Ianto answered.

The Queen silently gave her Guards a look that cold them to hold back for now, knowing this was something Ianto needed to do himself if possible.

It was over in seconds, Hart rushed at the other man, Ianto swung his sword hard and with a precision he never new he had and before anyone realised what had happened Hart's head bounced off the stone floor, once, twice and then rolled to a stop a few feet away while everyone looked on in shock.

“I ...” Ianto began and then slumped to the ground.

“It's over,” Donna whispered, more to herself than the rest of those gathered, then to Ianto. “Ianto, are you okay?”

Ianto nodded slowly and then turned where he sat to look at Jack and cried out in horror as the sight of his pregnant husband collapsed on the landing at the top of the steps, even from where he sat he could see the red blood pooling beneath the other man's head.

TBC


	37. Chapter 37

The Doctor was first up the stairs and kneeing beside the pregnant Prince, carefully examining him. Two of the servants helped Ianto who was still suffering from mild shock to his feet and he made his way up to where his husband lay.

“It's not as bad as it looks,” the Elder told Ianto. “head wounds always look worse than they are, it's just a small cut where his head has hit the stone floor when he fell.”

“But why did he fall?” Ianto asked, holding onto the stone banister to keep himself steady.

“That's the real question,” the Doctor replied. “if he just fainted then he should be coming around by now, the head injury isn't the cause of the unconsciousness in my opinion, we need to get him somewhere more comfortable where I can examine him more carefully.”

“I can help carry him to our chamber,” Ianto answered, moving on slightly shaking legs.

“You're in no fit state for that,” the Elder answered then looked down at Donna and called out. “your Highness, please send two Guards to help us move the Prince.”

“Of course,” she replied and nodded at two of the Guards who immediately rushed forwards and up the stairs, easily picking up the Prince and carrying him away with Ianto and the Doctor following closely behind.

Donna then dispatched Guards to remove Hart's body and the badly injured Gray, with the intention of sending him straight back to the Asylum. Once they were following her orders she asked two of the servants to take care of Toshiko and after reassuring her she would be back as soon as possible she rushed off to the Prince's chamber to find out what was wrong.

“Is he okay?” The Queen asked, rushing into the room.

“He's still unconscious,” Ianto told her worriedly.

“His hear rate is very slow and sluggish and he's burning up with a fever,” the Doctor told her with a frown. “I'm not sure what is wrong with him, I will need to consult my books but I fear his body isn't handing the pregnancy as well as we thought.”

“Let us know if you need us to fetch anything, herbs maybe for a potion?” The Queen told the Elder. “What should we do for now?”

“He must be left to rest and the fever needs to be broken,” the Doctor told her. “we need some flannel cloths and cold water to help lower his temperature.”

“I will organise that,” Donna answered, her concern for the Prince and his betrothed clear on her face. “Ianto, I will return shortly.”

Ianto just nodded from where he sat next to Jack on their bed with his hand in his and tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

“What is the risk to the babies?” Donna asked the Doctor as they left the room.

“I can't say until I have some idea of what's happening to him,” the Elder told her honestly. “but it's not looking good for them.”

“He can't lose the babies, please do everything you can,” Donna said, eyes pleading with him.

“I will do everything in my power your Highness,” he replied solemnly.

*~*~*~*~*

Ianto stood up from here he had been sitting and moved onto the bed beside the Prince, his hand brushing the damp strands of hair away from his hot, perspiration covered brow and then placed a soft kiss upon it.

“Come on Jack, come back to me,” Ianto whispered to him. “I need you, I love you and you can't leave me now, I barely know you still.”

Ianto then pressed another kiss to the unresponsive lips of his betrothed, a tear dropping off his own cheek and onto Jacks. Using the pad of his thumb he brushed it away and then kissed the spot it hand landed upon before placing his hand on the Prince's swollen belly.

His hand slid slowly over the bump, feeling it through the soft fabric of Jack's trousers that were pulling at the seams, hoping and praying that the babies within were still alive. When one of the babies kicked he let out a long sight of relief that was half a sob, tears now falling freely down his face.

“Our babies are fighting Jack so you can fight this too,” Ianto told him. “wake up Jack, we all need you to wake up. I've watched you in your sleep. Did you know that? So many times. Just waking up in the middle of the night and watched you. Watched your eyes moving behind your eyelids as you dreamed. I wondered if you were dreaming about me – hoped you were dreaming about me? You're royalty Jack, even now I still wonder what you see in me when you could have married anyone … anyone in the entire country, let alone your own Kingdom. When I see you smiling in your sleep I hope and pray that it's me causing it. I dreaded coming here and marrying a man I had never met but how could I not fall in love with you? You have made my life so amazing and I can't believe that we have two babies on the way already. So Jack, you have to come back to me, if not them I have no idea how I will be able to carry on without you. I love you more than I ever thought I could love anyone.”

TBC


	38. Chapter 38

“It's been almost two weeks now,” Ianto whispered quietly to his betrothed, not hearing the soft tap on the door. “please come back to me, I miss you.”

The tap came a second time, a little harder and then the Elder opened it and peeked in.

“Doctor? He's still the same,” Ianto said sadly, his eyes red-rimmed with lack of sleep and tears.

“I have found something that might help,” the Doctor told him. “a potion of flower petal and herbs that should break the fever and hopefully speed his recovery.”

“That's great, do you have it on you?” Ianto asked.

“There's a small problem, one of the flowers needed does not grow locally,” the Elder told him sadly. “it is a two day ride there and back to the next Kingdom to fetch it, I will send one of the Queen's Guards. I just wanted to let you know of the possibility first.”

“I should go,” Ianto replied, feeling hope filling his heart for the first time in days. “just tell me where to go.”

“Would you rather not stay here?” The Doctor replied.

“No, I need to do something, anything to help him,” Ianto explained.

“The journey may prove rather perilous,” the Doctor told him. “you will need to ride the road through the forest, perhaps you should have one of the Royal Guards as an escort if you insist on taking this task upon yourself?”

“No, I can do this myself,” Ianto replied, determination in his eyes. “I shall need to bathe and dress while you provide me with directions and a description of the plant.”

“Perhaps we should consult with the Queen before you leave?” The Elder suggested.

“There is no time,” Ianto insisted. “please, go and fetch what I need and I will meet you by the stables shortly.”

“Yes Sire,” the Doctor nodded and hurried from the room.

Ianto pressed a soft kiss to the warm but still lips of his betrothed.

“I won't be long my love,” Ianto said with a sad smile. “I am going to make you better, I promise, those babies of ours need both their parents when it's their time to come.”

With that he kissed the Prince's lips once more, then pressed another kiss to his belly, swollen with their children and then hurried away to prepare himself to leave the castle for the first time in almost two weeks.

*~*~*~*

Ianto arrived at the stable to find the Doctor waiting for him and his horse readied. The Doctor handed him a parchment which had a picture and name of the required flower along with detailed instructions on how to get the the location where it could be found.

“Good luck and may your journey be safe and swift,” the Doctor said once Ianto was upon his mount.

“Thank you,” Ianto replied and set off on his journey, confidently urging the horse he now trusted into a trot and then a gallop across the open countryside towards the thick forest.

He was riding at full pelt when he spotted the object in the sky, a small smile crossing his lips as he recognised the familiar shape of Myfanwy flying close to the edge of the trees he was nearing fast and then land easily on the land before them as if she was waiting for him.

Ianto pulled the horse slowly to a halt, tied her to one of the trees and then approached the Dragon with no fear.

“Myfanwy,” Ianto said softly, reaching out his hand to the Dragon's muzzle.

The creature nuzzled his hand affectionately and then lifted her head and snorted loudly.

“What is it gorgeous?” Ianto asked, thinking that as much as he loved to see the Dragon after so long he needed to continue his journey.

“Here to help.” A soft sing-song voice came to fill his mind.

“Who's there?” Ianto asked out loud, turning to scan the surrounding area.

“It is I,” the voice came again into his mind.

“Myfanwy?” Ianto asked with a gasp.

“Yes my Lord,” came the reply in his head.

“But … how?” Ianto asked, completely lost and bemused by the Dragon's voice.

“You and I, we are meant to be,” she responded. “you are my Lord.”

“I … this is all … I have to go, I need to save my Betrothed,” Ianto babbled.

“I am here to help, I can take you faster than any mammal,” Myfanwy told him in her own way.

“How … how do you know where I am going?” Ianto asked, confused.

“I know your thoughts,” she told him. “climb upon me and I will take you.”

With this the Dragon lowered her whole body and placed her long scaled neck upon the ground. Ianto looked at the horse waiting patiently for him while she fed on the long grass and knowing she would be safe while he was gone he stepped tentatively towards the Dragon's body.

“Do not be afraid,” Myfanwy said soothingly.

“Okay ...” Ianto said, using the Dragon's scales to help him climb up her body and then settle at the base of her long, thick neck. With his wide spread legs barely spanning the width of it he grabbed hold of two of the hard, bone-like protrusions that sprouted from her neck and held on tight.

“Do not be afraid,” the Dragon told him as she pulled herself back up to her full height and then began to flap her wings.

“Aha ...” Ianto murmured feeling a little terrified and held on tighter as the creature began to lift into the air, his eyes closed tightly.

“Open your eyes,” Myfanwy told him, her sing-sing voice filling his mind a few minutes later.

Ianto opened them slowly and then gave a low whistle.

“Oh my Goddess ...” he exclaimed, seeing the world below him, so far away.

“Beautiful, yes my Lord?” Myfanwy asked.

“Yes,” Ianto sighed.

“And now to our destination,” the Dragon told him, banking slowly to the left before speeding up and flying straight across the top of the trees of the forest while Ianto hung on in complete awe.

TBC


	39. Chapter 39

Ianto wasn't sure when he became completely comfortable with flying at breakneck speed on the back of a dragon but he suddenly realised at some point that he wasn't holding on quite so tightly. In fact it felt like the most natural thing in the world to him, moving with the creature as if one when they swooped and banked when required and before he knew it they were landing in a meadow completely carpeted with the flowers they needed.

“Thank you,” Ianto called to Myfanwy, sliding off her back the instant they were on the ground.

“Your bidding is my wish my Lord,” she answered, her voice filling his mind.

The Doctor had told him roughly how many flowers would be required but he wasn't taking any changes, Ianto pulled out dozens of them and stuff them in the bag attached to his belt until it was over flowing, secured it and ran back to the patiently waiting dragon.

Myfanwy lowered her neck to he could clamber more easily onto her.

“Lets get home,” Ianto said, placing his hands where needed to steady himself.

“My Lord,” she replied simply and with a strong flap of her wings she lifted into the air and they began their journey back home to Torchwood Castle.

“Faster, faster,” Ianto urged the creature, knowing in his mind that Myfanwy was going at top speed for him but it felt good to say the words, urging her on and when the Castle came into view he gave a huge sigh of relief.

The dragon set him down where they had met, watching him silently when he slipped off her and ran towards his horse and leapt into the saddle and after yelling one final thank you to the creature he urged the animal into a gallop towards home.

Ianto leapt off the house by the stables as one of the stable hands rushed out and ran straight into the castle via the back entrance, through the kitchen where he sent a tray of freshly baked bread rolls flying without noticing. He headed straight upstairs and into the Doctors room, bursting through the door without knocking and stopped suddenly at the sight before him of the Doctor and the Queen embracing in a tight hug.

They broke apart and the Queen turned face him with read eyes and her cheeks damp with tears, looking at the young man confused.

“What's wrong?” Ianto asked worriedly. “Is it Jack, has he gotten worse?”

“No, no worse,” the Doctor answered.

“I was just …” Donna began and then trailed off.

“The Queen was just upset,” the Elder told him. “you're back so soon, did something happen to your horse? You need another one?”

“No. No ...” Ianto replied, trying to think on the spot of a reason why he'd been so quick. “I … err … I found some of the flowers in a clearing nearer than we thought. Not a whole meadow full, but I think plenty. I brought them all.”

Ianto handed over the bag stuffed full of flowers and the Doctor pulled out the contents and examined them.

“They are indeed the correct flowers,” the Elder said. “I shall make a start on the potion this instant.”

“I think I will go for a walk in the gardens and try and clear my head,” the Queen said with a weak smile, nodded at the two men and swept from the room.

“Can I do anything to help?” Ianto asked the Elder.

“This is something I must do myself,” he replied. “it must be done exactly.”

“Then I need to be with my Betrothed,” Ianto said, pausing only to give the other man a hopeful look and then fled from the room, running straight to the bedroom he and the Prince shared.

Jack looked the same as when he had left him, which wasn't surprising when in reality he had only been gone half a day, even if it had felt like weeks while on his quest for the flowers. Wanting to be close to his Betrothed Ianto slipped off his clothes and slipped into the bed beside him.

The Prince was burning up, his whole body covered with a sheen of sweat beneath the this sheet that covered him and his breaths coming in small pants that sounded like it was painful for him to breathe. Ianto reached over to the bowl of water beside the bed and tested it with his fingertips, it was tepid but compared to the Prince's fever it felt relatively cool. Moving himself onto his knees he picked up one of the cloths beside the bowl, soaked in in the water and then rang it out. Ianto slid the sheet from the other man's body, taking in the sight of his swollen belly for a moment or two and then slowly wiped the damp, cool cloth over his fever ridden body.

Once he had finished soothing every inch of hot flesh he could reach Ianto discarded the cloth and kissed the Prince's lips softly.

“You're going to be fine, the Doctor is going to make a potion to help you and you'll come back to me,” he said quietly to the older man. “you're going to be well and fit and strong for our babies when they arrive.”

Pulling the sheet back up over both their bodies Ianto settled into position on his side next to his Betrothed, only his hand resting on the Princes belly so as not to add to the other man's temperature and just lay there watching him, wondering what, if anything was going through his mind and deciding that because he didn't know if the Prince could hear anything he was saying it wouldn't matter of he spoke to him just in case he could hear every word.

It was also his was of trying not to think about how long it would be before the Doctor finished the potion.

TBC


	40. Chapter 40

“Are you sure this is going to work?” Ianto asked, giving the vivid blue liquid in the glass bottle the Elder held in his hand a suspicious look. “Should it be smoking like that?”

“It's exactly as the book tells,” the Doctor assured him. “and it's not smoke, just vapour.”

“How is it administered?” The Queen put in.

“I need Ianto to lift his Highnesses head and tilt it back to I can drizzle it into his mouth and down his throat,” the Doctor answered. “he still has a swallowing reflex so if it is administered slowly enough he will swallow it down naturally.”

“Then we should get on with it,” Ianto said, sitting down next to his unconscious Betrothed and placed a hand carefully under his head.

Ianto used his thigh to rest the Prince's head upon while he tilted it back and then gave the Elder a look that told him to get on with the procedure. The Doctor moved to their side and slowly and carefully tilted the glass bottle and let the liquid drip drop by drop in a slow trickle into the man's mouth through barely parted lips until the bottle was empty.

“Will this take remedy take effect soon?” Donna asked, watching Ianto slowly stroke his hand through the Princes hair, his head still resting upon his thigh.

“It it works, then he should begin to rouse within the next couple of hours,” the Elder told them a little solemnly.

“And if it doesn't work?” Ianto asked, looking him straight in the eye.

“We will have to search for another remedy,” he replied quietly.

“Please, leave us alone,” Ianto asked of the Queen and the Elder.

“Of course Sire,” the Doctor nodded and turned to leave the room.

“We will not be far away,” Donna said. “any … anything happens, make sure we are fetched.”

Ianto nodded and waited until the Queen had also exited the room, closing the door behind her before carefully laying Jack's head back down carefully on the pillows. He left lay beside him and as he had done many times since Jack fell ill he wrapped an arm around him, snuggled close to his body and held him tightly until he fell into a light sleep.  
It was almost two hours later when something roused him, his eyes flickered open when he felt something tightening around his fingers. At first his sleep riddled mind was confused and then with a start he realised that Jack's hand was holding his. Ianto sat up quickly, squeezing the hand in his own back and looked down at the Prince.

“Jack?” His voice barely more than a hopeful whisper when it left his lips.

“Mmmmm?” The Prince mumbled back.

“Jack, can you hear me?” Ianto asked, trying not to get too excited.

“Mmmmm,” came the answer.

“Open your eyes for me? Please? I know you can do that for me?” Ianto urged, leaning down to press a soft kiss to the other man's lips.

He waited a few moments and then let out the breath he hadn't known he had been holding when the Prince's eyes slowly opened and looked him straight in the eye.

“Ianto?” The name of his Betrothed come out rather hoarse.

“It's me my love,” Ianto smiled. “you came back to me.”

“Back to you?” Jack managed to get out and then coughed a little. “Water?”

“Yes! Sorry,” Ianto replied, admonishing himself mentally for not offering his any, reached for the golden cup beside them on the little table and helped the other man take a few long sips. “Slowly!”

“What happened?” Jack asked, rubbing his hand over his swollen belly and realising it was larger than he remembered.

“You've been ill, so ill,” Ianto told him. “I thought I was going to lose you and the babies.”

“What was wrong?” The Prince asked, attempting to sit up, gave up and lay back down again.

“You collapsed when Hart and your brother attacked the castle,” Ianto began to explain.

“I remember the attack,” Jack nodded.

“You fell and hit your head. The Doctor thinks it was a complication of the pregnancy,” Ianto continued. “finally he managed to find a cure and you've come back to me.”

“A complication? Was? Am I okay now? Are the babies okay?” The Prince's questions all came out in a rush.

“That is something only the Doctor can tell us, but he has assured me that the babies appear to have suffered no harm.” Ianto answered. “they have still been kicking.”

“How long … how long was I ill?” Jack asked a little hesitantly.

“Almost sixty cycles of the sun,” Ianto replied. “but it seemed so much longer.”

“But that means … the babies, they are due soon?” Jack asked wide eyes.

“Very,” Ianto grinned. “We'll be parents in less than another thirty cycles of the sun.”

“Then I will need to build my strength up,” Jack said, feeling weaker than he wanted to admit to anyone.

“Please, let me fetch the Doctor and he can check you over,” Ianto said, making to move away.

“No, not yet,” Jack replied, clutching the younger man's hand tightly. “I want to just lie here with you.”

“Just a little while,” Ianto agreed, wanting the Elder to check him over and tell him his Betrothed was completely well again. “actually, there's something I want to share with you.”

“Something good?” The Prince asked.

“I think so,” Ianto replied and then told him about his trip to fetch the flowers that had been needed to fetch the potion that had cured him and how Myfanwy had helped him.

When he explained how the Dragon had spoken into his mind and called him a Dragon Lord the Prince's face lit up with excitement.

“She really told you that? You're a Dragon Lord?” Jack asked, not sure he had heard him correctly and Ianto nodded. “That's why she found you! She's the last Dragon and she needed you, waiting until the time was right for her to make contact.”

“You know all this?” Ianto asked in amazement.

“I read a lot as a kid,” Jack told him. “even though Dragon's were already considered extinct, had been for hundreds of years, I was a little obsessed with them.”

“And being a Dragon Lord is a good thing?” Ianto asked.

“Very,” Jack said, breaking into a huge grin. “and a sigh, a portent really for the future if the legends are to be believed.”

“Legends? What portent?” Ianto asked, eyes wide.

“That the age of the Dragon's is to be reborn,” Jack said excitedly.

“Reborn, but there is only one Dragon?” Ianto frowned.

“Magic Ianto, magic,” Jack chucked just as a loud knock came to the door.

“Can we enter Sire?” The Doctor called out.

“Don't mention any of this, about Myfanwy to them,” Ianto told him in hushed tones.

“I won't,” Jack whispered back and then Ianto called out to him that he could enter.

The Elder entered the room along with the Queen, both of them trying to look annoyed but the delight of seeing Jack awake causing them to smile instead.

“Just as I suspected,” Donna scolded lightly. “Jack is awake and Ianto doesn't want to share him.”

“We just needed to spend some time alone, I would have called you soon,” Ianto assured them.

“Well, now we are here I can check you over and then we can all know you are recovered,” the Doctor said. “Ianto, Jack needs to eat, he needs to build up his strength for the birth and my Queen, could you organise one of the servants to fill his bath, I'm sure he will feel more comfortable after bathing.”

“Of course,” Donna smiled. “Ianto, lets set about our tasks and we can return quickly.”

“I want to stay,” Ianto stated, standing his ground.

“And I wish to examine my patient thoroughly,” the Doctor stated firmly. “it will only take a few minutes.”

“Fine,” Ianto huffed and left the room along with the Queen, rushing down the steps quickly to the kitchens to arrange for food to be delivered to their room.

TBC


	41. Chapter 41

Ianto rubbed a protective hand over the Prince's swollen belly, dipped his head to place a kiss upon it and then his lover lips before settling comfortably beside him. They were outside Torchwood Castle, in the meadow behind and resting against the trunk of a huge tree with it's lush green leaves giving them some shade from the bright sunshine.

“I haven't seen Myfanwy since she helped me find the flowers we needed to cure you,” Ianto stated, gazing up into the clear blue skies.

“She will always be there if you need her,” Jack replied, letting out a long, contented sigh.

“But there's been almost fifteen cycles of the sun since then, I need to see her, thank her,” Ianto replied.

“She knows you are busy, that you have commitments,” Jack told him with a smile. “you are linked forever now, she can feel your emotions.”

“But I can't sense her at all,” Ianto answered sadly.

“It will come, you are still new to being a Dragon Lord,” Jack told him. “you and she are very special.”

“So you said, but I still don't see how just one Dragon can produce babies?” Ianto frowned, he had been wanting to talk more on the subject since the day the Prince had come back to him but all manner of things had conspired to get in the way. “You mentioned magic? Surely that's just a myth?”

The Prince laughed. “You already have a Dragon willing to do anything you command it to and you can't believe in magic?”

“But ...” Ianto began and then shrugged his shoulders.

“Dragon's and magic are linked, they always have been,” Jack explained. “when the Dragons became extinct the magic faded away, now they are back, magic will follow.”

“And that's another thing,” Ianto said. “if there were extinct and no-one has seen one in hundreds of years where the hell did Myfanwy come from?”

“More magic,” Jack chuckled. “the Dragon egg must have lain undiscovered somewhere, most likely deep within a cave and you coming here set everything in motion.”

“She was born because I came here, to Utopia?” Ianto gasped.

“It seems that coming here to marry me was part of your destiny,” Jack replied. “would you have ever come to Utopia if you hadn't been chosen to be my Betrothed?”

“I wouldn't have had any reason,” Ianto whispered thoughtfully.

“Exactly and the Dragon race would have remained extinct,” Jack smiled.

“So … this magic … is it just confined to Myfanwy being able to reproduce without a mate?” Ianto asked curiously.

“No,” Jack grinned. “the stronger she gets, the stronger your link with her gets and the magic will be within you too.”

“Me? Magic?” Ianto scoffed.

“You should try something, perhaps you are already forming the ability,” Jack told him excitedly.

“Yeah, right!” Ianto scoffed.

“I'm not kidding, something simple ...” Jack said, looking around them. “that flower bud just over there, see if you can make it bloom?”

“Really?” Ianto asked, frowning at the purple bud.

“There's no harm in trying,” the Prince grinned, pulling himself slowly into a more upright position.

“How?” Ianto asked, still frowning.

“I don't know … just close your eyes, envision the the flower opening in your mind and wish it maybe?” Jack suggested.

“Okay,” Ianto agreed.

Ianto closed his eyes tightly and concentrated so hard on the flower that his whole face creased up with the effort he was putting into the act until panting his opened his eyes to find nothing had changed to the flowers condition, it was still a tight bud.

“Can't do it!” Ianto stated, a little annoyed and upset with himself for even trying.

“Perhaps you are trying to hard,” Jack suggested gently. “try again, this time don't tense up and see the flower opening in your mind as opposed to trying to force it open.”

Ianto gave him a 'it's not going to work look' and then conceded, closing his eyes once more. This time when his face started to scrunch up Jack spoke softly to him.

“Relax, just see the flower opening in your mind,” he reminded him. “don't try and force it, just open your mind to the idea.”

Ianto let his face relax and did as the Prince suggested, in his mind he could clearly see the flower bud blooming into it's full glory, the purple petals glowing in the morning sunshine.

“Ianto you did it,” Jack suddenly said excitedly. “open your eyes, look, you did it!”

Ianto's eyes sprang open and he couldn't stop the gasp that escaped from between his lips at the sight before him. The flower was exactly like the image he had seen in his head.

“I did it ...” he said a little breathlessly, trailing off.

“You did,” Jack said, his face conveying his excitement. “it's all true Ianto, all the legends are true.”

“I … what does this all mean?” Ianto asked.

“That the world has once more got the chance to be everything it was before,” Jack told him. “no-one knew why the Dragon's died out, but when they did so much was lost and now … now there is every chance things will be back to how they once were. Ianto, there was something else in those books … when the Dragon's numbers began to dwindle, that was the same time that female babies became rarer and rarer. Some of the books say it was because there were no Dragon Lords for them to bond with and for this reason, more male babies were being born.”

“You mean magic was responsible for the lack of girls?” Ianto asked.

“It's just one theory,” Jack answered.

“But couldn't women be Dragon Lords? Or Ladies?” Ianto asked.

“It had never been know for a woman to become at one with a Dragon,” Jack explained. “It doesn't seem fair I know, but it was just how it was to be.”

“And now, that the Dragon's are coming back, if they do and the legends are correct,” Ianto asked. “does that mean there will be more girls born once more?”

“I have no idea,” Jack grinned. “but perhaps.”

“Oh my goddess!” Ianto grinned, then pressed a long tender kiss to his lovers lips.

“It could mean that the likes of couples like Owen and Toshiko could become more normal again,” Jack said excitedly when he got the use of his lips back. “Donna needs to change the laws sooner rather than later, it got neglected when … when I got sick.”

“Yes and Owen and Toshiko are still having to keep their love quiet,” Ianto said, nodding in agreement. “we should speak to the Queen when we go back for lunch.

“We will,” Jack smiled, them grimaced, clutching his swollen belly.

“Jack, what is it? What's wrong?” Ianto asked frantically when Jack let out a loud groan of pain. “is something wrong?”

“I … I think the babies … argh … may have decided to come a little early,” Jack gasped.

“We need to get you back to the Castle,” Ianto replied, springing to his feet.

“Can't … in too much pain … oh my goddess ...” Jack groaned.

“Does labour normally hit this fast?” Ianto said, beginning to panic.

“I have no idea, please, just go and fetch the Doctor,” Jack said between clenched teeth. “I know you don't want to leave me here but I can't do it on my own ...”

“Going, going now!” Ianto exclaimed and then ran at a sprint across the meadow towards the castle, thankful that they had taken heed to the Doctors advice and not gone far.

TBC


	42. Chapter 42

Ianto pounded up the castle stairs, burst through the door to the Doctor's room without stopping and skidded to a halt inches from where the slightly startled Elder stood.

“Ianto?” The Doctor said simply.

“Jack … babies … they're coming …” Ianto managed to pant out.

“Calm down; where is he?” The Doctor asked calmly, reaching for a large cloth back and putting what seemed to be random items into it.

“Meadow,” Ianto answered, his breathing returning to normal. “I need help getting him back here.”

“Grab that,” the Elder instructed, pointing to something leaning against the wall which seemed to be two long wooden poles with a rug wrapped around them.

“What is this?” Ianto asked, doing as he had been told.

“A stretcher, we will need it to get him back here,” the Doctor explained. “if he's not already too far advanced.”

“He can't be, he can't have our children out in the meadow!” Ianto stated, horrified at the idea.

“We will do what we have to,” he told him calmly. “now take me to him.”

*~*~*~*

Jack tried his hardest not to yell out in pain when another contraction ripped through his body but he couldn't contain it and screamed so loudly he hurt his already sore throat. He knew that if the babies weren't delivered soon they would perish, the major downside of men being able to bear children being that they had to be delivered by surgery. He was just cresting down the wave of the next contraction when he heard voices and looked up to see be Betrothed and the Doctor running towards him.

“Ianto, Ianto,” the Prince rasped out just before another contraction hit him and he screamed in pain. “It hurts so bad ...”

“Jack, we're here,” Ianto said, dropping the stretcher onto the ground and then dropping to his knees beside him. “the Doctor and I, we will get you back to the Castle.”

“No, it's too late,” the Elder announced, pulling items from the cloth bag. “these babies need to be born now or we will lose them.”

“Here, in a meadow?!” Ianto asked, frantic at the idea.

“There is no choice. Now Sire I am going to make you more comfortable,” he said, dripping the contents of a bottle onto a soft cloth. “then I can bring your children into the world.”

“What is it?” Ianto asked curiously.

“Something to make him sleep, the pain he is experiencing now is nothing compared to the procedure,” the Doctor explained. “and I am going to need your help.”

“My help? In what way?” Ianto asked in reply, not sure he would be of any use.

“To assist me, I cannot do this alone,” he told him.

“Am I too late?” A voice called out.

They turned to see Queen Donna, hands holding the long skirts of her dress high above her ankles as she ran towards them, several of the Queen's Guards hot on her heels.

“No, we were just about to start,” the Doctor replied, placing the cloth carefully over Jack's nose and mouth and holding it there until he fell into a deep sleep.

“I can help, what do you need me to do?” She asked, panting softly as she reached them.

“Ianto would you rather the Queen helped me?” The Doctor asked him.

Ianto just nodded in reply and moved his position slightly so he knelt beside the Princes head, holding his hand tight and praying to the goddesses that all would go well.

The Doctor and Donna removed the Prince's lower garments and pushed his tunic high on his chest, exposing his swollen belly. Carefully they managed to place a folded cloth under his lower body and then another over his legs, barely covering his modesty. The Doctor then pulled two soft, white blankets from the bag and lay them nearby on the grass covered ground before taking out a leather pouch, which when unfurled exposed the items he needed to perform the operation. He picked up a sharp looking knife and after taking a deep breath he began the incision.

Ianto concentrated on looking at Jack and whispering to him that everything was going to be okay knowing that if he watched what the Doctor and Donna were doing he might pass out and be no use to anyone. Donna passed swabbed away the Prince's blood then grabbed another length of fabric when the Doctor cut through the babies protective sac to soak up the waters, dropping it to one side afterwards so she could grab one of the blankets.

She watched as the Doctor's hands reached inside Jack's body and carefully eased out the first twin, the baby began to whimper and cry the instant it was free. The Queen wrapped the blanket around it's body stating “It's a boy” and then handed it to a rather shocked Ianto to hold so she could reach for the other blanket, the second baby making it's appearance. The smile on her face widened even more when she took the twin into the blanket. “A girl,” she told Ianto, holding the baby close while the Doctor cut the umbilical cords and delivered the placentas.

“Is is okay? She's quiet?” Ianto asked frantically, the boy crying softly in his arms.

“She's fine,” Donna assured him, the baby girl was nuzzling against her.

“I just need to stitch Jack up and then we can move him back to the castle,” the Doctor told them, threading a needle with thread.

The Queen nodded at two of the Guards, one of them lifted the stretcher and unfurled the attached rug, laying it near the Prince and awaited further instruction along with his colleague. Donna moved so that she sat next to Ianto, letting him see for himself that his daughter was fine.

Jack was still fast asleep when some while later the two Guards carried him back to the palace on the stretcher, they took him up to his chambers and lay him carefully upon the bed. The Queen instructed that warm water should be delivered to them and then she and Ianto carefully washed the newborn babies before she showed him how to fashion the cloth that made their nappies around their bodies. Once they were clean and dry they dressed them in simple night gowns. By now their cries were becoming a little louder and Ianto began to worry.

“They are just hungry,” Donna told him with a smile. “I shall go and fetch their feeding pouches.”

“Thank you,” Ianto smiled, relived.

Donna waited until Ianto was seated comfortably on the bed beside his Betrothed, propped up by many pillows and then handed him both babies, one at a time so he could try and soothe them until she returned.

“Jack, time to wake up, our babies are here,” Ianto said, but his voice was no more than a whisper.

The Queen returned a few minutes later carrying two feeding pouches made of some kind of animal skin from what Ianto could determine with a tiny hole in the end for the babies milk to slowly trickle into their mouths. She took one of the babies and showed Ianto how to feed his newborn twins, both of the babies sleeping into a contented sleep some minutes later.

The Queen lay the tiny girl in the ornate cot that had been set at the base of the bed and Ianto followed suit, placing her twin brother beside her and then covering them with a soft blanket, unable to take his eyes off of them.

“When will Jack wake?” Ianto asked the Queen, his Betrothed still sleeping soundly.

“Soon enough,” she smiled at him. “the longer he sleeps the more rested he will be and the pain will lessen.”

“The Doctor, he will give him potions for the pain?” Ianto asked.

“He will, I'm sure he is preparing them as we speak,” the Queen assured him. “have you decided upon names for them yet?”

“We had some ideas but I don't want to say until Jack is awake,” Ianto told her, gazing down in wonder at the beings he helped to create.

“Of course,” she told him. “you should try and get some rest while the babies are sleeping, you will wake when Jack was, I'm sure.”

“Shouldn't I watch the babies?” Ianto asked nervously. “What if they need me?”

“Believe me, you won't miss it if they need you,” Donna chuckled softly. “lay down with Jack and rest.”

Ianto finally nodded in agreement, Donna gave him a soft kiss on the cheek and left the room leaving Ianto to undress, slip into the bed and try and to get some sleep. 

TBC


	43. Chapter 43

“Jack, Jack are you awake?” Ianto whispered softly into the ear of his Betrothed.

“Mmmm,” Jack mumbled, eyes fluttering open and looking at Ianto for a few moments before a smile crossed his lips. “I did it, didn't I?”

“You did, gave us bit of a scare by going into labour in the meadow but we have two healthy children,” Ianto grinned back. “how the pain?”

“Sore, hurts less than I thought it would,” Jack answered.

“You have the Doctor to thank for that, some kind of concoction he came up with for the pain,” Ianto explained. “so, would you like to meet your son and daughter?”

“Where are they?” He asked, lifting his head up from the pillow and trying to look around the room.

“They are in their crib, here, let me help you sit up and I will get them,” Ianto said, easing the older man into a sitting position and being careful not to cause him pain before piling plump pillows behind him. “Ready?”

“Of course,” Ianto grinned and left his side, moving to the crib at the foot of the bed and lifted their son out first, carefully wrapping him in a soft blue blanket. He held him tight while carrying him towards his other father and then lay him in the Prince's arms. “Jack, meet your son.”

“He's so handsome, he has your button nose,” Jack smiled, kissing the infant and watching him with awe while Ianto returned to the crib to get their sons twin sister.

“And here is your daughter, a baby queen in waiting,” Ianto said, carefully climbing onto the bed beside his lover with her in his arms to sit beside him. “She has your eyes.”

“They are both gorgeous,” Jack said, a tear of happiness finding its way down his cheek. “I can hardly believe that I gave birth to them.”

“I can promise you that you did,” Ianto chuckled, leaning over to give the other man a kiss on the cheek. “and it won't belong before they are demanding a feed, the kitchen will send someone up with the special feeding bags shortly ready for them.”

“How often do they need feeding?” Jack asked, looking down and the contentedly sleeping infant in his arms.

“Around every four hours, give or take so the kitchens send up their feeds every three and a half hours or so with a bowl of hot water to warm them if they begin to chill,” Ianto explained and as if on time there was a knock on the door.

“Come in,” Ianto called out and they both smiled when Rhys entered the room carrying the babies next feeds.

“I thought I should come and introduce myself to the newest members of the Royal household,” Rhys said, setting the contents of his hands down on a nearby surface. “if that is okay with you?”

“Of course,” Jack told him and Rhys moved closer to the bed so he could admire the infants.

“Do you have names yet? We are still calling them baby girl and baby boy downstairs, it would be good to have a name to use for them,” Rhys asked.

“We will let the Queen know later today and she will announce it to all,” Ianto told him. “it won't be for much longer.”

“Then I should get back to the kitchens,” Rhys said with a smile. “and tell everyone how gorgeous the babies are.”

“Thank you Rhys,” Jack said, the little boy in his arms beginning to stir and then to Ianto. “I think he's getting hungry.”

“This little one two,” Ianto answered, taking note of her brothers actions and following suit.

Ianto lay the tiny baby on the bed next to the Prince and fetched the two feeding bags. He handed one to Jack and then lifted the little girl off the bed and made himself comfortable, showing the Prince how to feed the babies.

Neither of them said a word the whole time the twin fed, both fathers watching them intently until their feeding bags were drained and then Ianto showed his Betrothed how to bring up their wind, which Jack seemed to be a natural at.

“This one is making a rather nasty … aroma,” Jack said in a whisper as if not to upset the infant concerned.

“His nappy needs changing,” Ianto laughed. “I'll do it, you shouldn't be moving around too much yet.”

“Isn't that job for the servants?” The Prince asked, wrinkling his nose.

“It could be, but they are our children and responsibility,” Ianto answered. “I don't want my children to be brought up by servants and nanny's, it is our job as their parents.”

“Okay, you'll get no argument from me,” Jack agreed, holding the baby girl while Ianto set to the task of changing the cloth that formed the nappy on the other baby and watching how the younger man cleaned and expertly placed another nappy on him after placing the soiled nappy in a lidded hamper near the foot of the bed.

“They will take it away when they return shortly for the empty feeding bags,” Ianto told Jack. “now, the Queen will be paying us a visit in the not to distance future for their names.”

“I hope she loves their names as much as we do,” the Prince smiled, letting Ianto taking the now sleeping little girl and laying her in the crib next to her brother.

“I'm sure she will,” Ianto told him, climbed onto the bed next to him and kissed him soundly. “I love you.”

“I know, and I love you more than I could have ever imagined,” Jack grinned. “despite our rocky start I now believe we were made for each other.”

“I can't believe I was so against this marriage,” Ianto grinned back. “and now I wouldn't change my life for the world.”

“Good!” Jack stated and kissed him softly. “Did the Doctor say how long it would be before we could be with each other again?”

“Sex? You are craving sex already?” Ianto asked, laughing loudly and Jack nodded. “Okay, he said that you should wait a couple of weeks at least, you will be in too much pain until then.”

“Two weeks? Bloody hell? I don't know if I can wait that long!” Jack pouted.

“It will fly by, you will see,” Ianto smiled. “and there is nothing to stop us kissing.”

“Very true,” Jack said, his pout turning into a grin. “so, what are you waiting for?”

And with that Ianto's lips met the Princes and they lot themselves in a very long kiss until they were disturbed by a knock at the door followed by it opening little more than a few inches and Donna's face appearing in view.

“Can I come in?” She asked politely.

“Of course, we were only relaxing while the babies are asleep again,” Ianto informed her.

“You have met your children at last then Jack?” The Queen said, clapping her hands with glee.

“They are my miracle,” Jack grinned.

“And their names? Do we get to know their names now?” Donna asked.

“Only if you promise to keep it a secret from the rest of Utopia until the naming ceremony?” Ianto asked her.

“Of course,” Donna smiled, turning into a wide grin when she knew.

TBC


	44. Chapter 44

The sun shone brightly without a cloud in the sky when Ianto looked out the castle window.

“Perfect weather for a perfect day,” he declared. “and guess who's carriage has just arrived?”

“Toshiko's?” Jack asked, stood by the crib and gazing down at the twins slumbering within.

“Yep!” Ianto grinned. “You stay here with the babies, I shall go and greet her.”

“I can't wait to see what she has made them for their naming ceremony,” Jack said. “but I know something for sure, whatever they are, they will be perfect.”

“She is so clever,” Ianto agreed. “I'll bring her straight up, if I can tear her away from Donna.”

“I'm sure she can't wait to meet the babies so it won't be hard,” Jack laughed.

“True, I'll be back soon.” Ianto said then left the room leaving Jack to continue to watch their children.

It was barely five minutes when he returned with Toshiko, who burst past him the second they reached the room and practically ran across the room to the crib.

“Oh my ...” she gasped. “they are so perfect, beautiful like their fathers.”

“You are too kind,” Jack beamed proudly.

“I am only telling the truth,” their friend smiled and then placed the cloth bag she carried down on the bed. “would you like to see their naming ceremony outfits now?”

“Of course, they will be needing them in a couple if short hours,” Ianto answered and the young woman pulled two silk bags from the first one and then opened the pull string cord of the first and there within lay something of the palest blue fabric.

Toshiko carefully took it from it's silk bag and shook it out revealing it in it's fully glory. The naming outfit was a long gown of the softest cashmere with the Royal crest embroidered on the right side if the chest.

“It's perfect,” Jack and Ianto said in unison making all three of them laugh.

Toshiko reached for the other silk bag and pulled out an identical naming gown, this time in the palest pink.

“I'm so happy you like them,” Toshiko said, laying the gowns on top of the bed. “I thought I should go for something simple.”

“They are beautiful, we knew you would make the perfect attire for the occasion,” Jack smiled. “thank you.”

“You are very welcome,” she smiled. “this day is one I have been looking too ever since you announced you were with child.”

“Us too, although sometimes I wondered if it would ever arrive,” Jack joked. “I was beginning to feel like the size of a house!”

“You were still gorgeous,” Ianto grinned, giving Jack a kiss on the cheek.

“Well, I better go and see Donna now, she told me that she has something very important to tell me,” Toshiko said. “and that it involves Owen, any ideas?”

“Not a clue, sorry,” Ianto answered but he had an inkling and was keeping it to himself.

“Then I shall go, see you at the naming ceremony,” Toshiko said and with a final smile hurried from the room and left them alone.

“I think I know what Donna is going to Toshiko,” Ianto said when Toshiko was out of earshot. “I think that after the naming ceremony she is going to announce that it will no longer be against the law for men and women to be together.”

“That was meant to happen months ago!” Jack exclaimed. “What happened?”

“Lots of things,” Ianto reminded him. “You becoming pregnant and Hart trying to kill you for a start!

“True, but I can't believe that Toshiko and Owen have had to keep their secret for so much longer than we intended,” Jack sighed.

“It's a shame, but it doesn't matter now,” Ianto smiled. “if Donna reveals this today they can be together openly and have children of their own.”

“And another wedding?” Jack asked, a huge beaming smile on his face.

“I imagine so,” Ianto laughed. “but for now we need to concentrate on our children's big day and get them ready for it, any minute now the water will arrive to bath them.”

“Do you think everyone will like the names?” Jack asked.

“If Donna's reaction was anything to go by, then yes,” Ianto answered.

“Good.” Jack grinned and helped Ianto prepare the twins for their bath.

*~*~*~*~*

“Wow, look at all the people,” Jack exclaimed when their carriage reached the edge of the very meadow where the twin had been born.

“I'd say the whole of Utopia and many more have come out today to celebrate with us,” Ianto smiled, the carriage pulling to a halt at the back of the meadow where the ceremony was to be conducted.

“You're right, but I never expected such a crowd,” Jack admitted, exiting the carriage with one of the twins in his arms, followed quickly by Ianto with the other.

The gathered crown began to clap and cheer at their arrival and neither of the two men could keep the happy grins off their faces, the babies stirring in their arms at the sounds of the crowd

“Please, may I have silence,” the Queen called out, her voice loud and clear and those gathered began to settle down until they were silent. “thank you. Before we start I wish to thank each and everyone for coming today to witness the naming of your future queen and her brother. Please, remain silent for the ceremony.”

The Doctor stepped into view, Jack and Ianto joining him, one either side of where he stood with their infant children.

“Good afternoon, and welcome to the naming ceremony of Jack and Ianto of Utopia,” he began, a smile upon his face. “the ceremony is short but I am sure the celebrations won't be.”

A laugh came from the crowd and then they became quiet once more.

“Today is a very important day for Utopia, today we name our future queen and her twin brother,” he continued. “this is a day that for some time it appeared might never happen and now we have been blessed with twins.”

There was a small pause while the Doctor reached out to the Queen and she passed him a small silver dish. He dipped his fingers into it and then dripped a couple of drops, first on the little boys forehead and then the little girls.

“Today I bless you with the names you will carry with you for eternity, in this life and forever more,” the Doctor proclaimed, then turned to Jack who held the baby girl.

“Today I name you, in accordance with your parents wishes,” he continued. “and your name is Arianwyn.”

The crowd cheered at the name of their future queen and the Doctor turned to the Ianto and the baby boy.

“ Today I name you, in accordance with your parents wishes,” he continued. “and your name is Alejandro.”

The crowed roared with pleasure again, this time taking a little longer to settle down.

“May they live long and happy lives,” the Doctor finished, to more cheers with Jack and Ianto holding their children close, small tears of happiness sliding down their cheeks.

Donna moved from where she stood at the side of the proceedings and placed a kiss first upon Jack's cheek, then the forehead of Arianwyn. She then moved and repeated her actions with Ianto and Alejandro before moving to stand next to the Elder.

“I have an announcement to make,” she said clearly. “from today, from this moment on I decree that it will no longer be illegal in Utopia for men and women to become more than just friends. They shall be able to marry and have children of their own. The law is outdated and I believe that if allowed women will be able to bear children too and perhaps then we shall have more girls born to us. I hope everyone can accept this law because there is one other detail I wish to declare.”

With that she reached for the Elders and and their fingers entangled, the crowd gasped, along with Jack and Ianto.

“The Doctor and I would like to make our own announcement,” she said with a big beaming smile. “We have known each other a very long time and over the past few months we have found ourselves becoming much closer and we hope with the blessing of you all to be betrothed.”

The crowed roared, the sound of their cheers and the clapping of their hands finally rousing the twins from their sleep and they began to cry in their fathers arms. Jack and Ianto slipped away back to the carriage where they had feeding bags prepared for this moment and climbed inside to feed their children.

“Did you have any idea? About Donna and the Doctor?” Ianto asked Jack once the babies were feeding quietly.

“Not a clue,” Jack admitted. “but I am so happy for them, I always wondered of Donna would find someone to become betrothed to.”

“Then perhaps we will have two weddings in the near future,” Ianto smiled.

“I hope so,” Jack smiled back, the crowd beginning to dissipate in the meadow and head back to the castle where a banquet was laid out for the naming ceremony feast. “we should head back and settle these two so we can celebrate with everyone.”

“And interrogate Donna and the Doctor?” Ianto grinned.

“Of course!” Jack laughed and gave instruction to the carriage driver to take them back home.

TBC


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I read through this today from the beginning and have fixed what i hope are most, if not all the typo's. This is the first new chapter in a very long time as certain traumas in RL sent the bunnies and muses heading for the hills but these past couple of weeks they seem to have finally returned and hopefully they shall remain.

“The guests took it well,” Donna smiled, sitting down on the comfy sofa on the Doctor's office. “I was worried they might be shocked and adverse to the idea.”

“We will have to wait and see I would guess, people were caught up in the moment.” he answered. “I think. But if there is any objection I think they will be in the minority.”

“I really hope so,” Donna frowned, her smile disappearing.

The Doctor walked over to her and held out his hands, she took them in her and let him pull her into his embrace, their lips meeting in a soft kiss.

“It was the right decision, you know that,” the Elder said softly. “not just for us for for Toshiko and Owen. I know there aren't many women in all the kingdoms but why should they be denied love when this might actually help the situation.”

“I know, you're right,” the Queen sighed. “this law hasn't helped in any way. I actually don't understand why I didn't revoke it earlier?”

“You needed love to show you the way,” the Doctor smiled.

“Yes, yours and mine, along with that of Toshiko and Owen,” Donna said, smiling once more. “we will deal with any prejudice when the time comes, if it does.”

“We will,” the Elder agreed, dipping his head to kiss her when a knock on the door interrupted them.

“Are we interrupting something?” Jack asked, pushing the door open and spotting their embrace.

“It certainly looks like it,” Ianto smirked, following his husband into the room.

“No, we were only talking,” Donna stated.

“So that's what they are calling it these days are they?” Jack chuckled.

“We can come back later if you want?” Ianto suggested.

“No, no, stay,” the Doctor told them, releasing the Queen from his embrace and taking her hand in his to kiss the back before letting her sink back into her chair and then perched on the arm of it beside her.

Jack and Ianto perched on the edge of the Doctors desk opposite and smiled at them.

“Where are the babies?” Donna asked.

“In their cribs, Toshiko and Owen and watching over them,” Ianto answered. “talking about maybe having one of their own. I have never seen them looking so happy.”

“How long has this been going on then?” Jack asked. “You two?”

“As you know we have been firm friends for a very long time,” Donna explained. “and as time progressed we got closer and closer. It's hard to pinpoint when we realised it was more than mere friendship … we, I found myself wanting to be with the Doctor more and more. I missed his company when we were apart and … I wanted to be … even closer to him.”

“I was feeling the same but I knew it was forbidden so I kept my feelings to myself,” the Elder added. “I found myself seeking out Donna just to be close to her, making up reasons just to be in the same room and then one day it happened. We were looking over a parchment together and our lips met in a brief kiss.”

“At first we pulled apart in horror at what we had done, but instead of rushing off we sat and talked,” Donna smiled. “it took us a while but we finally admitted our feelings to each other. We kept it a secret for so long and thought it would always be that way.”

“Then we learned of Toshiko and Owen's secret – they couldn't keep their eyes off each other and it was so obvious to us – perhaps because we were keeping the same secret,” the Doctor added. “that we knew it was time to consider changing the law. We have no idea if the other realms will agree to follow suit but it's a start.”

“If they have any sense they will!” Ianto huffed.

This caused the other three to laugh.

“Time will tell, but we hope so.” Donna said with a big grin.

“Jack, I think we should tell them about Myfanway?” Ianto suggested quietly.

“If you think it's the right time?” Jack whispered back.

“I do,” he nodded.

“What are you two whispering about?” Donna asked, curious.

“Something happened not long after I arrived here in Utopia,” Ianto explained. “I know it's going to hard to believe but … Utopia has a Dragon.”

“A Dragon?” The Doctor gasped. “But … I heard the rumours but I dismissed them as such. Are you sure?”

“I am, Jack has seen it too,” Ianto grinned.

“And Toshiko and Owen actually,” Jack put it.

“Where is it? Do you know where it's nest is? Have you any idea how important this is?” The Doctor gushed.

“We do, Jack has been filling me in with all the details about the return of the Dragons and what they symbolise.” Ianto replied.

“With the new change in the law and the return of the Dragons … this is so exciting,” the Doctor grinned madly. “the realms should enjoy more female births.”

“I know,” Ianto told him, the Elders excitement filling the room and flooding through all of them.

“Ianto hasn't told you everything,” Jack put in. “he neglected to tell you that he has a connection to her, the Dragon.”

“You mean?” The Doctor gasped.

“Yeah, he's a Dragon Lord.” Jack answered.

“I should have known,” the Elder admonished himself. “I felt the magic in the air. The day of your betrothal it was so strong when the elements were called but I dismissed it as one of those things. Ianto, your coming here to Utopia was your destiny!”

Ianto's eyes went wide. “I didn't want to come, I was so angry at being dragged here to marry a man I had never met. What if my parents hadn't been so insistent that I should come?”

“I have no idea, but I am guessing that the Goddess would have made it happen one way or another,” Donna put in, finally getting a word in edgewise.

“It doesn't matter now,” Jack smiled. “you are here and for that I am truly grateful.”

“Me too,” Ianto agreed, not caring when Jack leaned over to kiss him softly on the lips in front of the other couple.

tbc


	46. Chapter 46

The day after her announcement the Queen sent word out to the other kingdoms about the change of the law in Utopia, around half of them agreed that the change was a good and positive and all but one of the rest said they would consider it and let her know their decision within three cycles of the moon. The other one, the one Donna herself had had reservations responded exactly in the way she thought they would. They told her bluntly that they would not be changing their law, that in their eyes suddenly making the few woman within the realms subject to the ministrations of men was wrong and they would not change a law that would let this happen. 

The Queen sent word to them that although she respected their decision she hoped they would see in time that the law change was a positive thing and they would change their minds. She stressed that men at this time were mostly inclined to fall for other men as had been the case even before the law forbidding mixed sex marriages and that she assumed it would continue to the the case. She sent it, mentally crossing her fingers that this would change their minds eventually, once they had had time to consider it. 

Donna had heard rumours that there was a small group of people in Utopia that were against the decision but so far they had made themselves unknown to her or anyone else in the castle so until they did, or caused any trouble life carried on as normal and she and the Doctor took great delight in planning their betrothal, which was to be the first of it's kind in a very long time and followed by that of Toshiko and Owen's a week later. 

She watched the messenger ride out of the castle gates with hope in her heart and turned to see the Doctor watching her from the doorway.

“Penny for your thoughts?” He asked, concerned at the look of apprehension on her face. 

“The message I sent to try and persuade that last kingdom to change their minds on the change in the law just left,” she replied. “I can only hope they take note of the good it could do.”

“If anyone can change their minds you can,” he assured her.

“Perhaps,” she said with a sad smile. “but we won't let it do anything to ruin our happiness or our wedding day.”

“No, we won't!” the Elder stated, kissing her softly. 

“Are Jack and Ianto with the babies? I'd like to take care of them for a while?”

“I think they took Arianwyn and Arianwyn out in their baby carriage, I overheard them saying something about sunshine, fresh air and picnics.” he answered.

“Do you know where they might go? Perhaps we could join them?” She asked.

“I have a feeling they have probably gone to the spot in the meadow where the twins were born,” he told her with a smile. “it has become a special place for them.”

“But … maybe they want to be alone, I wouldn't want to intrude if they do,” the Queen said, suddenly.

“Then we shall go for an innocent picnic of our own and if we bump into them and they ask us to join them, well, who are we to decline?” He chuckled. 

“That sounds like a plan,” she laughed. “you go and rustle up a picnic and I will join you in a few minutes.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“It's so peaceful out here,” Ianto stated, laying a sleeping Arianwyn down on a thick blanket next to her slumbering brother. 

“Even more so when they are sleeping,” Jack added, laying back on the other blanket and with hands behind his head looking up at the clear blue sky above them.

“But you wouldn't swap them for anything,” Ianto said, taking his place beside his husband. “they won't be babies for long and even though they need feeding and changing more than we'd like we should make the most of it. Before we know it they will be running around and testing out patience.”

“I'm not complaining, just stating how lovely it was when they were sleeping and peaceful,” Jack assured him. “but I have been thinking about Donna's suggestion of hiring a nanny for a few hours at night, so we can get some sleep.”

“It wouldn't hurt I guess,” Ianto said, a perfectly placed yawn escaping at that exact time. 

“See, we are both shattered,” Jack smiled. “and I know of the perfect room to make into a nursery, they shouldn't have to share with their parents for too long.”

“Don't tell me, the little room next to ours that's empty, ready and waiting?” Ianto chucked softly.

“However did you guess?”

“Because like me you wouldn't want them to be too far away,”

“Yeah” Jack nodded. “Hey, is they Donna and the Doctor?”

Ianto looked in the same direction as his husband.

“Yep, it looks like they had the same idea as us, should we ask them to join us?” He suggested.

“I don't see why not,” Jack shrugged, raised his hand and waved at them to beckon them over.

“Afternoon,” Donna said with a beaming smile when they reached the family.

“Join us, please,” Ianto said in invitation.

“Are you sure, we wouldn't want to impose?” The Elder asked.

“He wouldn't have asked if we didn't want you too,” Jack laughed.

The other couple spread out their blanket beside theirs and settled down with them.

“Have the twins been asleep long?” Donna asked. “Are they going to require a feed soon?”

“They won't wake for a while now but rest assured you can have a cuddle soon,” Ianto assured her, knowing how much she had doted on them since they were born fifteen sunsets earlier. “so, are you thinking of trying for a baby of your own?”

“I, we haven't spoken about it actually,” Donna admitted.

“No, but I thought it might be nice, if we did,” the Doctor told her.

“How would that affect Arianwyn's claim to the crown, if you were to have a girl?”

“Not in anyway, she would be the eldest girl and therefore the rightful heir to the thrown,” the Queen answered. “I would never try and take they away from you, or her after what you went through to make it possible.”

“That's a relief,” Jack sighed. “so, are the preparations for your betrothal going?”

“I felt bad having Toshiko design and make my wedding gown where her own betrothal to Owen takes place only a week after ours but she insisted.” Donna replied. “she claimed it was an honour and a betrothal gift to me.”

“The rest of the preparations are all going to plan too,” the Doctor told them. “Rhys has told me we shall have the bed cake he has ever made and considering all his cakes are amazing I can't imagine how he will surpass them.”

“We shall see on the day,” Donna said excitedly. 

“I hope the weather hold out,” Ianto said. “not that we get much bad weather here ….”

“It will be perfect!” Jack exclaimed. “Now, talking of cake I am sure Andy packed some in this hamper.”

“And ours,” the Doctor said, reaching for their own food and placing it on the blankets as Jack did the same with theirs to share the bounty. Especially the cake. 

tbc


	47. Chapter 47

It was almost fourteen settings of the sun before there was any hint of trouble, the first sign that there were people against the Queen's change in the law concerning mixed sex marriages appeared in the form of small posters being attached to walls around the City of Utopia. No-one had as yet dared to put them on the castle wall but they were getting noticed and the first the Royal family heard of it was then Rhys came back from the market one morning brandishing one in his hand as he bumped into the Prince.

“Rhys, what on earth is wrong?” Jack asked, seeing the anger in the other man's face.

“This” Rhys stated, handing the poster to the Prince and letting him read the words adorning it under a picture of a man and woman standing together with a cross through it.

“This is unbelievable!” Jack gasped. “Has the Queen seen this?”

“No Sire, I believe she is still oblivious to it.”

“Then I wish to try and keep it that way,” Jack replied. “I shall send the guards out to search them out and destroy them, I will not have anyone ruining the happiness of my cousin and the Doctor, let alone Owen and Toshiko.”

“I won't say a word to any one Sire, not even Andy,” Rhys told him solemnly.

“Thank you Rhys,” Jack said then rushed through the castle and into the stables to get his horse, within minutes he was at a gallop the the Queens Guards barracks. One there he dismounted before the horse had even come to a complete stop, ran into the building and headed straight through to the training room where he knew they would be at that time of the morning .

“Sire?” One of the Guards asked questionably when we appeared in the room which caused the rest of the Guards to stop whatever they were doing and look at him.

“I have an urgent mission for you, I need you to remove any of these you can find in the City,” Jack instructed them, holding up the small poster. “I do not wish the Queen to find out about this. Once they are removed they should be burnt and I need your best men to find out who are responsible for them.”

“Consider it done Sire,” One of the Guards said without hesitation. “and when we find them Sire, what would you have us do with them?”

“We need to know if this is confined to Utopia of if it was incited by the realm that is against the change in the law.” Jack instructed. “they should be taken to the castle cells and interrogated.”

“Very well, leave it with us,” 

“This is a top secret mission, no-one is from the castle to see this poster, “ Jack told him. “let me know as soon as you have any information.”

“Yes Sire.”

“Thank you,” Jack said with a nod, rushed back out of the barracks to ride his horse back at full pelt to the castle where he rushed up to his room where he had left Ianto tending to the babies, completely forgetting that he had left him to get them both some breakfast. 

“Jack, you forgot the … Jack? What's wrong?” Ianto asked, the babies now asleep in their cribs.

Jack explained the events from when he bumped into Rhys and returning to the castle.

“That's awful,” Ianto said sadly. “do you think this is the work of the realm that has refused so far to change the betrothal law?”

“I have no idea but it seems possible.” Jack replied. “it could be that no-one from Utopia has anything to do with this, it could be people from another realm in our midst trying to insight trouble. I would hope that no-one here would feel this way but we won't know for sure until we find out who is behind it.”

“Then I hope the Guards find the culprits behind it sooner rather than later,” Ianto sight. “but are you sure keeping it from the Queen is the right thing to do?”

“I'm positive,” Jack told him.

“What about Owen and Toshiko? We can't keep them in the castle, what of they leave and someone sees them and causes trouble?” Ianto asked.

“I can see your point,” Jack sighed. “Donna and the Doctor rarely leave the castle and the grounds so they are unlikely to encounter anyone of this nature, but our friends? It's true, we are going to have to inform them to keep inside when they are both here together next. When is Toshiko due next?”

In just one three settings of the sun, when she comes for Donna's first dress fitting,” Ianto replied. 

“Okay, I will tell Owen and send word to Toshiko,” Jack replied. “if anyone thinks of hurting my friends or family they will have me to answer to!”

“They have no idea just how badly it could be for them,” Ianto stated.

“If they saw the flogging Hart incurred then they should consider that I went easy on him,” Jack answered. “this can be considered treason against the Queen and the penalty for that is death.”

“And if they are caught and cooperate without any harm to anyone?” Ianto asked.

“Then I shall be more lenient.” 

“A flogging?”

“Perhaps,” Jack answered. “I am undecided for now and I suspect Donna will want an input in their punishment when she finally knows.”

“You will tell her at some point then?”

“Yes, when I have them in the castle cells.”

“Agreed.” Ianto nodded. “I think you should go and find Owen while I dress and then we can take the twins out for a walk in the meadow.”

“Yes, we need to maintain normality.” Jack agreed, placed a small kiss on Ianto's lips and hurried off to find his friend. 

tbc


	48. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry about the wait for this chapter, i have a dodgy knee and this past week it has been causing me a lot of pain so between that, the lack of sleep and strong painkillers the urge to write found itself kicked to the kerb. But fingers crossed it's on the mend again - for now!

“I have just spoken to the Queens Guards,” Jack informed his betrothed four settings of the sun after the posters had first been discovered. “the word is as we thought, those against the change in the law regarding mixed betrothals are from another realm, the one that has as yet to confirm they will also be changing the law there. An unnamed informant has told them that the group is for now at least small and they are due to meet this evening as the sun sets to agree to their next plan of action.”

“Did this informant know where the meeting was to take place?” Ianto asked.

“At an old barn on a farm near the edge of the forest,” Jack replied. “apparently the barn hasn't been used in years and it is unlikely that the owner of the land even knows they are using it without permission.”

“I would like to think that no-one from Utopia would be involved in this,” Ianto said. “Toshiko is due in two more settings of the sun with Donna's wedding dress for a fitting, we wouldn't want any trouble to brew up while she is here. I am worried she and Owen will have to start hiding their relationship while she is here until this is resolved.”

“Exactly,” Jack sighed, “the plan is for the Queens Guards to be hiding out in the edge of the forest, ready for them to raid the barn once the meeting has begun. I shall be there with them.”

“Is that wise?” Ianto asked, eyes widening. “For you to be there, we have no idea how many there will be at the meeting, what if you are ...”

“Ianto, the group is rumoured to be small and the Queens Guards has many men,” Jack interrupted. “we will have the advantage.”

“Then I shall be there too,” Ianto stated. “and before you say what a bad idea that is then remember how good I am with a sword now. I want to help bring these people to justice.”

“I … okay,” Jack conceded, knowing that arguing about it with the other man was useless. “we will ask Donna and the Doctor to watch the twins, tell them that we need to have a little time alone and are going out for an evening ride.”

“Then we should get the babies fed and ready,” Ianto said, surprised that he hadn't had to put up more of a fight. “it it nearly time for dinner and the sun will be setting not long after.”

“I'll go and get their feeds from the kitchen and inform my cousin of our plans on the way,” Jack nodded. “ Arianwyn and Alejandro look like they will be waking very soon anyway.”

Jack left to do as he had said and while he was gone the babies did indeed wake, first Alejandro woke demanding his fathers attention, closely followed by Arianwyn and when Jack reappeared some minutes later with their feeds it was not a minute too soon. Once they had fed the twins, changed their nappies and dressed them in their night clothes it was time to go down for their evening dinner. 

They settled the babies in their cribs, leaving the door open in the knowledge that if the twins cried out it would echo around the halls of the castle and even in the dining hall they would be heard they headed down to eat. They kept the tone of the conversation at dinner with Donna and the Doctor light, laughing when Donna made a joking remark about their need to go riding at dusk and once they deemed it polite to leave with a promise from Donna to collect the twins and take them to her own bed chamber they hurried to change into suitable clothes and not long after were heading towards the place Jack had arrange to meed the Queens Guards for last minute instructions for the planned ambush. 

The head guard instructed them to follow and they soon found themselves at the edge of the forest behind a rather run down looking barn. A huge part of the room was missing and one of the walls was beginning to crumble at the top, in fact the whole structure looked more than a little unstable.

“We will spread out along the perimeter of the forest,” the head guard instructed them. “just inside the cover of the trees and undergrowth. Once the people arrive we will wait until I give the signal – a wave of the red cloth I have here and then we will advance on the barn from all angles. No-one entering the building until we have every possible exit covered. Is they understood”

Around him heads nodded in conformation. 

“Any question?”

“Is this a capture alive situation?” One of the younger guards enquired.

“That is the plan for this mission,” the head guard answered. “all members of this gang should be taken alive where possible for interrogation purposes. Is that clear?”

“Yes Sir!” The young guard answered instantly.

“Right, now to your positions before someone arrives and spots us,” the Guard instructed and without another word they all conformed. 

Jack and Ianto found their spot approximately opposite the middle of the back of the barn. They dismounted and tied their horses to trees via their reins out of sight behind them and crouched down in the long undergrowth of grass, weeds and wild flowers and waited. 

tbc


	49. Chapter 49

“The sun is setting, where the hell are they?” Jack muttered quietly to Ianto.

“Perhaps they meant when the sun actually sets?” Ianto replied.

“What if this information is wrong? We have been given the wrong day or wrong location?”

“Then we will go back to the palace and find out the real information,” Ianto told him. “but … look, over there.”

Ianto pointed into the distance where Jack could just make out a horse with a rider heading in their direction. Neither of them said a word as the rider got closer and as he did they could see other riders following him with the sun almost set behind them. The plan was to let all those involved in the uprising enter the barn before launching their attack.

They all waited rather impatiently for the signal and the moment it was given they emerged from the trees using the very last of the light to surround the barn and leaving the majority of the men outside the two Princes and the half a dozen chosen Guards with swords drawn rushed into the building to find the inhabitants sitting round drinking and playing a card game.

“What the hell?! Jack growled.

“Something wrong?” One of the men asked, getting to his feet and walking towards them.

“What is going on here?” The leader of the Guards asked, taking command.

“Just some friends having an evening of drinking and card playing, nothing illegal about that,” he answered with a smirk.

“In an almost derelict barn with only two small lanterns to see by?” Jack put in. “you have barely any light to see by.”

“Oh, we won't be here for long,” another man said, moving to stand beside his friend. “we just needed to … be a distraction for a few minutes.”

“Distraction?” Ianto asked.

“Oh come on now,” the first man said with a smile. “surely you can work it out? Did you bring all the guards with you Captain Harkness? Is the castle unguarded?”

“No, we left ...” the leader of the Guard replied and then stopped with a horrified expression on his face.

“Shit!” Jack exclaimed.

“We left the usual consignment of guards at the castle,” Ianto gulped. “not enough against an attack!”

“Well done,” the second man smirked.

“You are all under arrest for treason,” the Guard shouted and strangely not one of them made a move to escape when more guards rushed in to restrain them.

Jack, Ianto and more than a dozen of the Guards ran from the barn, mounted their horses and galloped at top speed towards the palace, their horses pouring with sweat when they finally dismounted and ran into the castle to find utter chaos.

“What the hell happened?” Jack asked, directing his question at Rhys who was wrapping a bandage around his partner Andy's blood soaked arm.

“There were six of them,” Rhys replied. “no-one knew they were in the castle until it was too late. Sire, they took them and we couldn't stop it. The Queen and the Doctor.”

“The babies?” Ianto asked with fear for their safely.

“They are fine Sire, they are with one of the servants,”

“Thank the Goddesses,” Ianto said, sighing with relief along with Jack and taking his hand into his own.

“Who took them, the Queen and the Doctor? The resistance?” The Guard asked.

“I guess so, but it's worse … Sire … Prince Jack,” Rhys said, still not sure he believed it himself. “of one the men, it was him, your brother.”

“My brother?” Jack asked confused. “My brother is dead, that is what I was told?” 

“He was badly injured Sire,” the Guard replied with a small gulp. “but he survived and sent to another asylum in another realm. I am so sorry Sire, I thought you had been informed when you returned from your sickness.”

“NO, I BLOODY WELL WASN'T!” Jack yelled and then turned to Ianto. “Did you know this? Were you meant to tell me?”

“I didn't know Jack, you have to believe me,” Ianto answered. I saw him being carried from the castle covered and dripping in blood, I had no idea he had survived.”

“I will deal with this later,” Jack hissed. “for how all that matters is getting back my cousin and the Doctor before any harm befalls them.”

“Yes Sire!” The Guard saluted him.

“Rhys, how many are injured? Dead?” Jack asked the servant.

“No dead Sire, thankfully but seven more injured along with Andy, none fatally.” Rhys told him. “they have been taken to one of the ballrooms where the able servants are seeing to their injuries. I was seeing to Andy's arm before I allowed him to move.”

Andy didn't say a word, just sat on the floor cradling his arm, his face contorted in pain. 

“Did they give any indication of where they were taking them?” Jack asked him.

“No Sire but they told us to expect a communication in the morning regarding their well-being,” Rhys said sadly. “I hope ...”

“It's okay Rhys, none of this was your fault. You tend to Andy. Ianto, we will check on the twins, change, get fresh horses and search every inch of then kingdom until we find them.” Jack said then turned to the Guards. “you will do the same, search the kingdom, understood?

“Yes Sire,”

“Good,” Jack said, pulling Ianto by the hand towards the staircase, neither of them saying a word until they reached the nursery where one of the servants was watching over them in their cribs while reading quietly.

“They are fine Sire,” he told them, seeing the look on their faces. “when I realised the castle had been invaded I locked myself in here with them, kept them safe.”

“Thank you Jacob,” Jack said, both he and Ianto watching the babies sleeping to peacefully, thankfully unaware of the nightmare going on around them. “we need to go and search for the Queen and the Doctor, will you stay with them?”

“Of course Sire,” Jacob answered. “I won't let them out of my sight.”

Jack nodded his thanks, they both kissed each twin on the forehead and then left the room to go to their adjoining one to change into fresh clothes.

“I don't understand, why would your brother be involved in this?” Ianto said while he changed attire. 

“I have no idea, he must have escaped whatever asylum they had him locked in and he found out about the law change,” Jack said, his anger and frustration evident in his voice. “I can't believe he survived, when I find out who is responsible for not informing me of this … they will pay for it.”

“Lets find Donna and the Doctor first and deal with the resistance and your brother first,” Ianto said, trying to be the calm voice of reason. “and we can't do that here.”

“You're right,” Jack nodded. “stable now.”

Ianto nodded, gave him a soft kiss and they left their room with only one thing on their minds. To find Donna and the Doctor.

tbc


	50. Chapter 50

“The horses are going to collapse soon from exhaustion soon,” Ianto said, “we have been searching all night, we won't be any good to anyone of the horses collapse and we need to rest.”

“We can't give up!” Jack stated.

“That's not what I'm saying Jack,” Ianto said, hoping they would come across a tavern that could provide a room for a few hours. “we are tired and our mounts are tired. The Queens Guards are searching also, we will find them Jack but we have to re-energise.”

“I know you're right,” Jack sighed. “but I feel like I am going to let them down even if I stop for just a few minutes.”

“They won't see it like that, you know they won't,” Ianto answered. “we need rest and food, so do the horses. You know this Kingdom better than I, is there somewhere near here we can find that?”

Jack nodded. “There is a tavern that I believe also has rooms less than a mile from here, but if I agree to this then we only take two, maybe three hours before we rejoin the search.”

“Of course,” Ianto agreed, hoping her could Jack to rest a little more. He wanted to find Donna and the Doctor as much as the Prince but he was also practical. “which direction?”

“Across that meadow is a short cut,” Jack answered, indicating they should leave the road and go to the right.

“Come on then,” Ianto insisted, turning his weary horse and letting it walk at it's own pace across the grassland with Jack and his mount beside him.

Jack was right about the tavern and the distance and it wasn't long before they arrived, they tied the horses up next to the water trough and knocked on the locked door, waiting patiently for the proprietor to answer.

When the door opened a man in his fifties stuck his face out and grumbled at them.

“Have you any idea how bloody early it is?” 

“Sir, we have been riding all night, please we need food for our horses and food and a bed for a few hours ourselves.” Ianto replied.

“Bugger off!” The man exclaimed, going to slam the door but Ianto put his hand out to stop it.

“Do you have any idea who the hell you are telling to 'bugger off'?” Ianto asked him. “This is Prince Jack and I am his betrothed.”

The man opened the door wider and peered at them in the early morning light.

“Prince Jack you say?” He muttered. “Can you prove it?”

“Oh for Goddess sake!” Ianto huffed.

Jack stepped forwards realised his was hidden is shadow and the man's jaw dropped. 

“Oh my, oh Sire, please forgive me.” he said, opening the door widely. “come inside.”

They entered the tavern, the heat from the dying fire warming their bones from the chill of the night. 

“I am Matthew Sire, forgive me but why are you out here and looking so troubled?”

“You haven't heard? The Queen and the Doctor have been kidnapped,” Jack answered. “by a group opposed to mixed couple marriages, we have been searching the kingdom all night.”

“I am so sorry Sire, I have to admit that the news has not reached me until now,” Matthew apologised. “but I am accommodate you. I shall have my boy tend to your horses and my partner Michael will be already in the kitchen preparing breakfast for our guests. Let me show you to a room and I will bring whatever you wish to eat to you.”

“Thank you,” Ianto said with relief and took Jack's hand as they followed Matthew through the tavern, up a flight of stairs and to a room at the end of a short corridor.

“This is our best room,” Matthew explained, pushing the door open. “I am afraid it is not really fit for royalty though.”

Jack and Ianto entered the room, it was sparse containing little more than a bed and a dresser but it was obviously clean.

“It will be fine,” Jack assured him.

“Very good Sire, now what may I get you to eat?”

“Anything you can rustle up,” Ianto told him with a smile. “we are starving.”

“It won't be long, and to drink?”

“Tea would be good,” Jack answered knowing after being spoilt by Ianto's coffee any other wouldn't be good enough.

Matthew nodded and left the room closing the door behind them.

Ianto let got of the Princes hand and walked to the bed, sitting on the edge and sighed at the feeling of comfort it promised. 

“I could lay down and fall asleep right now if my stomach wasn't rumbling so much,” Ianto said, then frowned at the look on Jack's face. 

“What if we can't find then Ianto?” Jack asked, his voice hitching with emotion. “What if Gray hasn't kidnapped them for a ransom, what if he intends to kill them? He's mad enough.”

“Jack he wants to hurt you, killing them wouldn't be enough for him,” Ianto replied, getting up off the bed and walking over to him. “he needs them alive to taunt you, make you worry and yes, search for them. We will get them back Jack, alive and in one piece even if I have to kill him to do so.”

“This time I need to know he is dead,” Jack stated solemnly “he might be my brother but he has is … evil and he has to pay.”

“I know,” Ianto replied, pulling the other man into a hug knowing that no matter how much Jack hated his brother he was still that – his brother and killing him wouldn't be easy. More reason for him to take the burden from his and do it himself. 

A knock on the door interrupted them and they pulled apart.

“Enter,” Ianto called out.

The door opened and Matthew entered with a tray containing two plates piled high with food, a tea pot and all the makings for their tea. He placed it on top of the dresser and then spoke.

“I hope it is to your liking Sire?”

“It looks delicious,” Jack told him and Ianto nodded in agreement. “thank you.”

“If you require anything else please don't hesitate to ask,” Matthew told them and left the room once more.

“Food, then rest,” Ianto insisted, picking up the tray and placing it upon the bed so they could sit either side of it.

They ate their fill while deciding where they were going to search the next day. Once they had had their fill they moved the tray and lay down on top of the covers intending to rest for for a couple of hours but their exhaustion took over and within minutes they were both fast asleep.

tbc


	51. Chapter 51

Both Jack and Ianto woke with a start, unsure what woke them at first until it became clear it was the sound of shouting and heavy footsteps down below. Rubbing their eyes they moved swiftly off the bed, Jack rushing to look out the shutters and squinting in the bright sunlight he could managed to make out horses and a couple of the Queens Guards.

“Queens Guards,” he said simply to Ianto as a loud footsteps pounded and stopped outside their door followed by knuckles being rapped hard on the wood.

“Enter,” Jack commanded, standing with Ianto at his side when the door swung open and two Guards who recognised them instantly found themselves speechless for a moment before one of them found his voice and spoke.

“Sire, we were searching the property,” he said.

“You thought my brother might have them held hostage on a tavern?” Jack asked a little aghast.

“We thought it best to not leave any stone unturned.” the other guard put in.

“I can understand that,” Ianto said, trying to keep the situation calm. “but I don't think he would take them anywhere in the slightest public.”

“No Sire, you have a point,” the first one conceded.

“There is no news then? Not even so much as a ransom note?” Jack asked.

“Not as yet Sire but I am sure we will hear something soon if we don't find them first,” he replied.

“How did we sleep, has the sun reached it's highest point in the sky?” Ianto asked.

“No Sire, it is not so long after sunrise,” he answered.

“I feel like we have slept for hours,” Jack said knowing it must have only been a couple at the most when he looked out into the sky. “right, we need to continue this search.”

“Yes Sire,” the Guard nodded. “We are heading to the coastline next.”

“Good, have the forests been searched?” Ianto asked him.

“Once the sun rose,” he told him. “it is too dangerous to attempt venturing into them at night Sire,”

“I know,” Jack agreed, knowing it to be true but also realising how long it could take to search such a large area. “we will join the forest hunt.”

“Sire,” both Guards nodded, saluted and left the room.

Jack and Ianto followed them down and found the owner of the tavern, thanking him for the food and room and offering him a large amount of money. Matthew refused, saying it was his duty to help but the Prince insisted and pressed the gold coins into his hand, thanking him again before they headed out to the stables where Mathews son was brushing down their horses.

“Are they ready, we have many miles to travel,” Jack enquired.

“Sire, I am sorry but they need more than a few hours rest,” he told him. “they were exhausted, if you take them now then they will fail you.”

“Do you have others we may purchase, or borrow?” Ianto asked knowing the boy was right.

“No Sire,” he told him with a frown.

“Dammit!” Jack grumbled loudly. “it will take too long on foot.”

Ianto took the Princes hand in his own.

“I have an idea,” Ianto said, thanking the boy and telling him they would return for the horses before pulling Jack out of the stables. “we need to go back into the meadow.”

“The meadow? But there is nothing there that is any use to us,” Jack asked confused.

“No, but there will be,” Ianto said, giving him a small, hopeful smile and leading in away from the tavern, back the way they had travelled in the early hours.

“I don't understand?” Jack told him.

“I am going to call Myfanwy,” Ianto replied. “she will respond to my need.”

“You mean? Oh my Goddess!” Jack exclaimed.

“Yep, she will help us search,”

“You mean help us search by us riding on her back? Up there?” Jack gulped.

“It's an amazing feeling, once you get used to it,” Ianto replied. “I got on a horse for you Jack, you can do this for me.”

“It's not quite the same thing!” Jack exclaimed when they came to a stop in the middle of the meadow. “And, Ianto it's going to be hard to keep her out of sight.”

“I think it's time the whole kingdom knew she existed,” Ianto explained. “she is a symbol of new life, they should see her.”

“I ...”

“Wait,” Ianto said simply and closed his eyes, concentrating on the Dragon he called out to her with his mind.

“ _Myfanwy, Myfanwy, we need your help_ ,”

He waited a few moments and was rewarded by the Dragons voice in his head.

“ _Yes Master_ ,” she replied. “ _I am coming, I will find you, we are linked.”_

 _“Thank you,_ ” Ianto told her simply and then opened his eyes.

“She's coming,” Ianto told his betrothed.

“Is it wrong to admit to being more than a little apprehensive?” Jack asked.

“Nope,” Ianto replied, remembering his time on the back of the Dragon. “but remember she is coming to help and will never cause us harm.”

“I know,” Jack answered. “but ...”

The sound of large wings flapping in the air caused him to stop mid sentence and he and Ianto looked skywards, both spotting the Dragons scales glinting in the sunlight, nearing them at a speed until she finally slowed to land a few feet from them.

Ianto walked straight up to her, Jack following slowly behind and he petted her on her long nose as he spoke.

“You have grown,” he said simply.

 _“I have master_ ,” she answered.

“Do you have the ability to breathe fire yet?”

“ _I do, we Dragons mature rather quickly_ ,”

“We? Are there more of you now?”

“ _Not as yet but there will be_ ,” she answered. “ _it is written.”_

“You can read?” Ianto frowned.

“ _No Sire, except minds and I can see in your head that the Princes has read the legends_ ,” Myfanwy informed him. “ _and relayed them to you._ ”

Ianto nodded.

“We will speak more of this later, we need your help,” Ianto explained. “we have to find the Queen and her intended, they have been taken. Can you fly us over the forest?”

“ _Yes Master_ ,” Myfanwy told him and lowered her body flat to the ground.

Ianto didn't hesitate in climbing onto her back, at the base of her long neck, grasping on tightly to the large scales that covered it. Jack waited until he was fully in position before clambering up behind him and wrapping his arms tightly around Ianto's waist.

“Okay, lets go,” Ianto told the Dragon. She lifted herself to her full hight and then spread her wings, soaring them into the sky.

“Oh my Goddess!” Jack gasped, clutching on even tighter to the man before him.

tbc


	52. Chapter 52

It took Jack a few minutes before he realised what an amazing feeling it was to be sat upon the Dragon, soaring through the sky towards the forest. The sun shining brightly down on them while a warm wind rushed past them, ruffling their hair and soon after he loosened his grip a little on Ianto.

“This is amazing!” The Captain shouted into the other man's ear. “We will be able to see everything from up here.”

“I know,” Ianto called back. “if they are in the forests we will find them.”

“They can't have gone too far, they wouldn't risk being seen, surely?” Jack replied.

“No, they are close,” Ianto agreed. “we just need to find their hideout.”

“Almost there,” Jack said, finding the courage to let go with one hand and point to the edge of the forest, which they were approaching fast.

Ianto nodded. 

“Myfanwy, we need to search every inch,” Ianto instructed the Dragon.

“Yes Master,” her voice filling his mind. “I will circle the perimeter and circle around until we reach the centre.”

“Good,” Ianto replied, then relayed her answer to Jack.

The Dragon slowed her flight, doing exactly as she had told Ianto, beginning her exploration of the edge of the forest while they drank in the scenery below them looking for any signs of the missing Queen and the Doctor. They had circled more than a dozen times and they were barely half way to the middle of the forest when they spotted a small stone structure. 

“What do you think?” Ianto asked, pointing down while the Dragon almost came to a hover over the spot.

“No sign of life but it won't hurt to check it out,” Jack answered and Ianto instructed Myfanwy to land in a nearby clearing. Jack was expecting the landing to be rough and gripped his betrothed once more, sighing with relief when the Dragon landed much more gently on the ground that her size would indicate. 

Myfanwy lowered her long neck and pressed her body to the ground so they could easily dismount and waited patiently while they headed into the trees, swords drawn, ready for battle.

“I think it's been abandoned for a very long time,” Ianto sighed when they grew close to the stone building. It was barely more than a shack that consisted of four walls and a roof, windows and doorway open to the elements and foliage threatened to cover it completely in the not to distant future.

“Dammit!” Jack groaned, sitting down on a nearby boulder.

“It was always a long shot,” Ianto said gently, taking the Princes hand in his own. “lets get back to Myfanwy and continue the search.”

“You're right,” Jack said, getting back to his feet and keeping the younger man's hand in his own while they hurried back to the clearing, speeding up even more so when they heard the distinctive howles of a wolves. 

They stopped at the tree line and peered cautiously around one of the large tree trunks at an unexpected sight. Myfanwy was standing in all her glory with her wings expanded to their full span and before her seven huge wolves were sat before her as if hypnotised. They didn't dare move, they kept watching until the wolves appeared to dip their heads down to her, got to their feet and turned and vanished into the forest.

“Myfanwy?” Ianto asked questionably. 

“The wolves Master, they have seen no other humans in the forest,” Myfanwy told him. “they do not believe anyone is hiding out here”

“You can speak to wolves?” Ianto asked wide mouthed.

“I am a magical creature Master,” the Dragon told him matter of factly. 

“What?” Jack asked, still rather in awe of the earlier sight.

Ianto explained.

“But … really? But … then where the hell are they?” Jack stuttered, feeling in awe of the creature.

“Not here,” Ianto replied sadly.

“Should we be believing something wolves have told a Dragon?” Jack asked.

“Myfanwy believes them to be telling the truth,” Ianto replied and the Dragon snorted as if insulted. 

“Then where do we go now? Another of the forests?” Jack asked, following Ianto to clamber back upon the Dragon.

“We should head back to the castle and check with the Queens Guards I think,” Ianto answered. “we have no way of knowing if there is any news, they may have already found them.”

“If they have then Gray better still be alive, I need to deal with my brother,” Jack growled. “okay, we head home but if they are not returned then we go straight back out searching.”

“Agreed,” Ianto said then urged the Dragon into flight, both of them hoping and praying to the Goddesses that they would find them safe and sound.

“Do you wish for Myfanwy to land out of sight in the meadow?” Jack asked.

“No, it's time,” Ianto told him simply.

The Dragon headed straight for the castle, as they approached they could see the people below looking up and pointing and they could imagine clearly the amazement they must be experiencing at the sight before them. They landed within the walled courtyard of the castle, startling the Queens Guards stationed at the gates and ran inside before anyone could stop and question them where they found more Guards gathered in the entrance hall.

“Are they here, have they been found?” Jack demanded of the nearest Guard.

“No Sire,” he told the Prince sadly. “we have returned only minutes ago to regroup and work out a new plan.”

“They are not in the south forest,” Jack informed them. “if you and your men continue to search the others we will search the coast.”

“Yes ...” the Guard began to reply only to be interrupted by one of the gate Guards rushing in.

“Sire, there is someone at the gates demanding to see you,” the told them. “he says he has a message for you.”

Jack ran from the castle without hesitation and up to the gates where another guard had the man in question held at sword point.

“Sire,” the man said, sounding terrified. “I was sent to deliver this.”

He held out a piece of parchment towards the Prince.

“They said they would kill my family Sire, if this did not reach you,” he added. “please, take it.”

Jack took the offered parchment and seeing the truth in the man's terrified expression he instructed the Guard to let the man go. Ianto had arrived at his side moments after he had arrived at the gates, he turned to him, pulled the ribbon that wrapped around the parchment and unrolled it, his eyes widening at the words within.

tbc


	53. Chapter 53

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N Sorry about the delay, real life kinda got in the way.

“The bastard!” Jack yelled, thrusting the parchment towards Ianto, too angry to read it out loud to him.

Ianto took it and scanned the page, trying to rein in his anger while he read out the written text.

“If you wish the Queen and the Doctor to live then I have only one proposal for you. It is non negotiable. Your life for theirs. And not just yours but that husband of yours too.” Ianto paused to take a steadying breath. “You will meet at our place, where we played as children. Be there by sundown this evening or they die. If I see any sign of the Queens Guards the same ending will befall them. Gray.”

“You know where he means?” One of the Queens Guards asked the Prince.

Jack nodded solemnly. “Why didn't I think of it, the cave.”

“Cave?” Ianto asked.

“Down on the beach, the very one I have taken you too,” Jack explained. “you can only get to it when the tide it out but once you have climbed up inside you're above water level.”

“Then I am guessing that low tide is at sunset?” Ianto questioned.

“Yeah,”

“Sire, surely you are not going to give your life for theirs? There must be a way we can save the Queen and her Betrothed without you and yours giving your own lives.” The Queens Guard asked, concerned.

“We have less than six hours to come up with a plan,” Jack told him. “if we come up empty handed then yes, I shall give my life.”

“And that of your Betrothed?”

“If Jack goes, I go,” Ianto stated, trying not to look as terrified as he felt inside.

“But the babies?”

“The Queen and the Doctor will take care of them,” Jack answered, a lump forming in his throat at the thought of leaving the twins.

“We will come up with a plan,” the Guard insisted.

“Is Myfanwy still outside?” Ianto asked, wanting to speak to the magical creature more now than at any other time.

“Myfanwy?” The Guard asked.

“My dragon,” Ianto replied.

“Your dragon?”

“Yes, she wasn't an illusion, I am her Master,” Ianto huffed in frustration.

“It has flown away Sire,”

“I imagine the crowds were all too much for her,” Jack said sadly. “right, I want the four highest ranking Guards to follow me, we need to get organised.”

“Sire,” the senior Guard replied, called out to three other men by name and they rushed after Jack and Ianto towards one of the rooms off the main entrance hall that was once a boardroom and arranged themselves around the large polished oak table.

“Are you sure there is no the entrance to the cave?”

“We could hide outside the entrance and rush in once the Queen and the Doctor are safe,”

“Do you think he would take lives inside the cave or move to another location?”

“You could conceal weapons about your person and attack him once he has freed the prisoners?”

“Gentlemen,” Jack spoke, halting the questions that were being fired at him from the four Guards. “this is the situation as I see it. There is only one entrance – exit to the cave. We cannot gain entrance to it until low tide because it is covered by the sea. The main priority is to get Donna and the Doctor out of there safe and alive – I do not trust my brother one inch, in a heartbeat he could change his mind and kill them for, as he would say, just for the fun of it. I am all for taking in hidden weapons but if he even suspects that we have them then he will kill them without thinking about it first. As for where he would kill us? I have no idea, my brother is nothing if unpredictable.”

“But we could plan for all situations, yes?” Ianto put in. “We could have the Guards hiding out of sight on the top of the cliffs for when he emerges out of the cave to ambush him?”

“Well, even if he does manage his goal and kill us then I wouldn't want him to get out of this alive,” Jack answered. “he cannot be allowed to live, he has managed to escape from not one but two asylums and he is a danger to all the Realms.”

“Well, that at least is agreed then?” The senior Guard asked.

“Yes,” Jack nodded, his brow crinkled with deep frown lines.

“We can't take swords with us,” Ianto added. “there is no way of concealing them but we could conceal small daggers beneath our clothes. If we wrapped a length of cloth around our waists under our tunics and tuck the blade under it he wouldn't suspect anything.”

“I guess so,” Jack agreed. “but we have to time it perfectly or ...”

“I know,” Ianto stated gently so Jack didn't have to finish the sentence about his cousin and the Doctor losing their lives.

“Is there no way we could lure him out of the cave onto the beach?” One of the guards suggested.

“I wish,” Jack sighed. “but I know brother, he will stick to his plan.”

“Do you think he has accomplices with him?” Ianto asked.

“Knowing Gray probably not, he will want to take all the credit for this himself,” Jack answered. “but there is always a possibility.”

“I wish there was some way Myfanwy could help but I am guessing that the cave entrance is far to small to accommodate her?” Ianto asked.

“Sadly, yes,” Jack told him. “right, as I see it this is the plan. We will head to the cliff top before sunset and scope out the beach, the Guards will follow soon after and conceal themselves to lie in waiting while we make our way down the cliffs to be there the instant the entrance to the cave is accessible and will enter. Hopefully the Queen and the Doctor will emerge soon after and … well, the rest is up to the Goddesses.”

“Sire, I really am not comfortable with this plan,” the senior Guard told him.

“Given the instructions on the parchment there is nothing else we can do,” Jack told him. “we can only hope that luck and the Goddesses are on our side.”

“If there are two of us and one of him then we can overpower him,” Ianto said firmly.

“With an ego the size of his it's what I am hoping for,” Jack said, reaching out for the hand of his Betrothed and squeezing it, hating that his brothers hatred of him at got his love into this situation. “Guards, go and ready your men, Ianto, we are going to spent the remaining few hours until sunset with our babies.”

“Yes Sire,” all for guards replied in unison and left the room followed by Jack and Ianto, still hand in hand as they made their way up to the babies nursery, both of them feeling too sad to say a single word while they ascended the steps.

tbc


End file.
